Comment j'ai changé
by JazzyO
Summary: La vie ne m'a rien donné de bien, mais aujourd'hui je rencontre une famille peu ordinaire. Que peuvent-ils pour moi?
1. Chapter 1: Présentation

POV Bella

Je m'appelle Bella Swan, j'ai 17 ans. Il n'y a rien dont je puisse aspirer dans la vie. Il y a longtemps que je laisse faire mon destin. Je n'ai pas eu une enfance des meilleures. Mais je m'y suis accoutumée, de toute façon je n'avais pas le choix. Toutefois il y a quelque chose que l'on ne pourra jamais m'enlever. Des choses que j'aime plus que tout. Faute de mieux. A mes 6 ans j'ai découvert la musique, depuis j'aime la chanson. Et je chante, tout ce que je peux entendre. Je me suis essayée au piano, mais je ne suis vraiment pas douée, alors je préfère écouter. A 13 ans j'ai commencé à écrire. Des histoires, des poèmes puis finalement des chansons. C'est à peu près à la même période que je me suis passionnée pour les films. Pas dans le sens de les réaliser, mais j'aime regarder des tas et des tas de films. Et quelques séries télévisées aussi. A 15 ans j'ai eu une chance extraordinaire. Tout ce que j'écrie je le publie sur internet, pour connaître l'avis des gens. Et comme j'écris des textes sur les sujets que j'aime, j'ai écris une chanson sur le couple phare de ma série préférée. Je l'ai publié sur un forum et un des assistants au montage de la série l'a découvert. C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvée à chanter ma chanson pour la série. Incroyable n'est-ce pas? J'ai eu la chance de rencontrer les acteurs qui m'ont félicités. Mais bon depuis la vie continue. La quatrième chose que j'aime par-dessus tout c'est mon père. Malheureusement il est mort, quand j'avais 4 ans. C'est peut-être pour ça que je lui porte une admiration et un amour hors normes. Ce que je sais c'est que depuis la mort de mon père, ma vie a pris un tournant regrettable. Je suis partie en foyer bien sûr. Ce n'est pas une vie rêvée, mais c'est toujours mieux que d'être abandonnée. Vers mes 10 ans on a commencé à m'envoyer dans des familles. Mais j'ai tendance à ne pas obéir aux ordres que l'on me donne et à n'en faire qu'à ma tête, j'ai donc voyager de famille en famille. Je ne suis pas dupe, je sais pourquoi les gens veulent bien de moi malgré mon caractère merdique. Ils touchent une somme conséquente lorsqu'ils me reçoivent chez eux. Et moi j'emploie chaque jour de ma vie à leur rendre une vie pourrie. Parce qu'ils sont tous égoïstes et avides d'argent. Je n'en ai que faire, ils le méritent amplement. Mais ce que je regrette le plus c'est ma mère. Elle me hait, pour une raison que j'ignore. Elle m'a abandonnée à mon père dès la sortie de la maternité disant ne pas être prête pour cette situation. Je m'en fous. J'avais besoin d'une mère et elle n'était pas là, point. Cependant il y a quelques mois elle a voulu se "racheter" a-t-elle dit. Elle m'a retrouvé, je ne sais comment. Mais je sais pourquoi. C'était juste après mon apparition dans le série pour ma chanson. Elle a pensé que ça m'avait rapporté de l'argent. Oui c'est vrai ça m'en a rapporté. Bref elle a voulu m'exploiter pour que je devienne sa source de pognon personnelle. C'est se foutre le doigt dans l'œil que de penser à me rendre esclave pour elle. En tout cas tout cela s'est mal passé. Elle m'a appelé pour me faire part de son projet, évidemment je ne l'ai jamais vu en personne. Comme j'ai refusé elle a envoyé des hommes me chercher. Mais je suis pas du genre à me laisser faire. Cependant il faut croire que ma mère ne fait pas les choses à moitié. Oui, car elle m'a envoyé des mercenaires. Franchement je pensais que ça n'existait que dans les films. J'ai pu échapper aux premiers, ma petite taille et mon agilité m'ont rendue aussi rapide qu'un félin. Je leur ai filé entre les mains. Ca les a rendus rageurs, et je dois dire que sur le coup ça m'a bien fait rire. Mais quelques jours après je me suis retrouvée face à un homme pas net du tout. J'ai essayé de fuir comme avec les autres, mais cet homme obscur m'a retenu par les cheveux et alors que je me débattais, il m'a frappé. Avec quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant, un manche en bois surmonté de trois lanières de cuir. Ces mêmes lanières étaient terminées par des griffes de métal. Il ne m'a touché qu'une fois, après quoi je me suis retournée, lui ai asséné un coup bien placé et me suis enfuie en courant le plus vite possible. Pas de nouvelles depuis. Mais ce monstre m'a laissé une marque indélébile dans le dos que je porterais à vie. Grand bien m'en fasse, ce souvenir me rappellera toute ma vie que ma mère ne mérite qu'une chose: la mort. Oui! Je me vengerais, d'elle et de ses hommes. Un par un. Je n'ai plus de pitié depuis ce temps là. Plus de pitié, plus de confiance et surtout plus d'amour. J'ignore même le sens de ce mot. Car si jamais un jour l'amour a pu habiter mon corps, aujourd'hui je suis totalement dépourvue de ce sentiment.

En tout cas aujourd'hui j'ai 17 ans et je suis seule. Plus de foyer ou de famille d'accueil. Juste moi. Et je m'en sors. D'abord grâce à l'argent que j'ai touché lors de mon interprétation dans la série, et ensuite parce que je fais ce qu'il faut pour ma survie. Je chante dans des bars. Et je fais aussi des choses plus sombres. Après l'épisode de ma mère, je me suis entraînée à me battre, encore et encore. Habitée par une rage insurmontable, je suis devenue hargneuse. Elle m'a changé. Définitivement. Alors je fais des combats de rue. Je m'en sors plutôt pas mal, des agents ont voulus me recruter afin de me faire courir dans des concours. Mais je ne recherche aucun honneur. Juste les sous et le plaisir de mettre ces hommes au tapis. Je suis assez petite, 1m65, et fine mais j'ai du cran. Les gens n'en reviennent pas la plupart du temps. C'est un drôle de spectacle que de voir une gamine mettre un homme deux fois plus gros qu'elle au sol. Je m'en amuse franchement.

Enfin bref je m'en sors. Aujourd'hui j'ai de quoi louer un appartement dans une minuscule bourgade appelée Forks. Le temps est pourri à peu près tout le temps. Ca fait 2 semaines que je suis là et j'ai pas vu un seul foutu rayon de soleil. Ici, pas de combat. Cependant j'arrive à me rendre en ville pour continuer à chanter.

Demain c'est la rentrée, j'ai décidé de retourner à l'école. Ca fait 2 ans que je n'y suis pas allée. Mais j'ai une facilité toute particulière avec les études. Ca vient du fait que j'ai grandi plus tôt que prévu, je me suis intéressée à tout. Je vais rentrer en première, je pense pas avoir le niveau, mais j'y parviendrais. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me faire inscrire. Je n'avais pas de dossier scolaire. Mais avec quelques mensonges c'est passé. Ca va faire bizarre de côtoyer un monde fait pour moi. Je suis tout le temps avec des adultes en général, que ce soit pour les bastons ou quand je chante dans les bars, je ne me suis jamais attachée à quelqu'un de mon âge. Pas de confiance, pas d'amour, pas d'amitié. Je suis solitaire, et je m'en sors. Voila comment je vois les choses. Ce n'est pas parce que je vais au lycée que je dois changer. Je ne peux pas changer. J'espère juste que personne ne me poussera à bout, car la patience est loin d'être l'une de mes qualités. Mais j'essaierais de faire des efforts. Je suis consciente d'avoir un caractère de merde et une façon de penser plutôt...particulière. Mais je suis ce que je suis et je ne peux pas changer.


	2. Chapter 2 Rencontre

Deuxième chapitre pour cette fanfic. Désolée j'ai mis un peu de temps, mais le travail m'accapare beaucoup.

En espérant que ça vous plaise autant que le premier chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

Pour répondre aux reviews:

Béatrice: Moi aussi je voulais une Bella différente, je pense que c'est réussi. Dans cette fic, les Cullen sont des vampires. J'aime cette condition alors je ne la change pas. Merci pour ta review.

* * *

Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour, je me rends au lycée pour mon premier jour. Les gens me regardent avec un drôle d'œil. Bah je m'en fous. Je me rends au secrétariat afin de récupérer toute la paperasse nécessaire à mon premier jour de cours. Puis je sors et me rend en classe lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Je me présente auprès du prof qui me fait assoir à côté d'un gars blond.

"Salut je m'appelle Mike Newton" me chuchote-t-il doucement.

"Bella Swan" je répond.

L'heure passe doucement, j'avais oublié comment c'était d'être en cours et aussi à quel point je n'aimais pas les maths. Je pense que c'est la seule matière dans laquelle je serais complètement larguée. Je me rattraperais en sport. La cloche sonne enfin. Je range mes affaires et sors de cours.

"Alors tu viens d'où?" lance une voix derrière moi. Je me retourne et vois que Mike est en train de me suivre. J'espère que ce n'est pas une habitude chez lui.

"Par ci par là" dis-je vaguement.

"Ah. Et que viens-tu faire à Forks? Tu as de la famille par là?" demande-t-il.

"Non." Puis je me tourne et repars en direction de mon autre cours. Je ne veux pas qu'il me fasse penser à de mauvaises choses. Putain seulement une heure de cours et je suis déjà énervée après un inconnu! C'est qu'il est chiant lui aussi. Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui foutre que je sois là? Je suis d'une humeur massacrante quand j'entre dans la salle. Je vais vers le prof et attend qu'il me regarde. Une fois cela fait je me présente comme tout à l'heure. Il me signe ma feuille et me montre ma place. Encore à côté d'un gars. Je m'assois. Bizarre. Ce garçon ne dit rien, ni bonjour, ni rien. Mais il est étrangement beau. Dans le genre sombre et mystérieux. Mais je ne me permet pas ce genre de pensée, je suis là pour les cours. L'histoire n'est pas ma matière préférée, toutefois j'aime bien. Les guerres, les maladies et les famines me rappellent qu'il y a des gens qui ont vécus des choses pires que moi et que par conséquent je ne dois pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Après deux heures de cours et pas un mot de mon voisin de table, je me lève pour me rendre à la cafétéria. Je prends un plateau et me dirige vers la table la plus éloignée possible des autres. Je m'assois et commence à grignoter. Je croise le regard de Mike qui me regarde comme si j'avais commis un acte irréparable. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore celui là?! C'est alors que j'entends une voix douce et chantante à mon côté.

"Hum excuse moi mais c'est notre table." Je me tourne et vois une fille au moins aussi petite que moi. En me penchant un peu, je vois qu'elle est suivie par 3 garçons, dont celui de mon cours d'histoire, et une autre fille.

"Ok." dis-je simplement et je me lève. Je prends mon plateau, le vide dans la poubelle et sors. Une fois dehors je commence à m'énerver. Au moins je n'ai pas fait de scandale à l'intérieur. Non mais franchement pour qui ils se prennent? Leur table! Et en quoi est-ce leur table? Ca m'énerve. Tout le monde ici est tellement...égoïste! Je sais que je suis nouvelle, que je viens pas d'ici et que je dérange leur petites habitudes. Sont-ils obligés de me le rappeler à tout moment pour autant? Je déraille. La colère m'aveugle. Comme une idiote je tape du poing dans un arbre. Résultat: j'ai la main qui saigne. Bon au moins je suis calmée. Je passe par les toilettes pour rincer le sang et me rend en cours. J'ai cinq minutes de retard. Ce qui, visiblement, ne plaît pas au prof.

"Merci Mademoiselle Swan de nous faire part de votre présence." me dit-il avec un regard noir.

"De rien." je marmonne très doucement. Et j'entends un rire bref au fond de la salle. Impossible que quelqu'un m'ai entendu. Mais je m'attarde pas la dessus. Le prof signe ma feuille et me fait signe en direction de ma place. Ah une fille cette fois. Blonde et grande. Belle, magnifique même, je dois bien le reconnaître. Et alors que je m'approche je vois que c'est la blonde du groupe de la table. Super! Il manquait plus que ça. J'ai tellement de chance! Remarque quand une journée commence mal, elle ne peut que mal finir.

"Je suis Rosalie Hale, nous nous sommes vues ce midi." me dit-elle doucement.

"Ouais, vous m'avez viré de VOTRE table!" dis-je sèchement. Mais elle ne semble pas mal le prendre.

"Tu n'étais pas obligée de partir tu sais."

"Je préfère être seule, c'est mieux pour tout le monde. C'est pour ça que je me suis écarter des autres." je réponds comme si c'était une évidence.

"D'accord." Elle tourne la tête et fait mine de suivre le cours. Comme si un cours d'anglais pouvait être passionnant. Enfin bref. Je m'en fous.

J'attends la fin de l'heure avec impatience. Après j'ai deux heures de sport et la journée sera finie. Je vais pouvoir me défouler. Si seulement on pouvait faire de la boxe à l'école.

La sonnerie retentit enfin. Je range vite mes affaires et sors de la classe. Je suis rattrapée par Rosalie. Est-ce que tout le monde est aussi pot de colle ici?

"Tu ne m'a pas dit ton nom tout à l'heure..." me signale-t-elle.

" Bella Swan."

"Ok Bella, pourquoi fuis-tu les autres comme ça?" me demande-t-elle.

"Je vois pas en quoi ça te concerne." Je commence à m'énerver. Pourquoi les gens ne me lâchent-ils simplement pas?

"C'est juste pour faire la discussion." ajoute Rosalie. C'est vrai qu'elle ne m'a rien fait. Elle pose une question innocente au fond. Il faut que j'apprenne à gérer ma colère.

" Je ne suis pas réellement quelqu'un de fréquentable." J'avoue sans trop en dire non plus.

" Tu ne m'a pas l'air bien méchante." rigole-t-elle doucement.

" Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences tu sais." Je lui dis dans un sourire. Et c'est le premier de la journée. Peut-être même le premier depuis un certain temps. Mais aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, cette fille me paraît...sympa.

" Tu as tellement raison." dit-elle pensante "Bon je dois aller en cours. A plus tard Bella." Je ne réponds pas mais fait un petit signe de tête. Elle se rend à son prochain cours et je vais au gymnase. Oublions la boxe, nous faisons du volley. Bon au moins je pourrais frapper fort dans la balle. Evidemment petite et chétive comme je suis, le prof me met avec des filles qui m'ont l'air tout sauf douées pour le sport. L'une d'elle tape dans la balle avec une force de mouche et se plaint deux secondes plus tard parce qu'elle s'est cassé un ongle. Oh putain mais c'est quoi ça? Un genre de miss monde?

" Bon alors on joue ou on se fait une manucure?" je lance passablement énervée. Ces greluches vont me mettre à bout je le sens. Au bout de dix minutes de non jeu (parce que l'une s'est fait mal à la cheville ou parce que l'autre refuse tout simplement de poser ses doigts sur le ballon sale) je décide d'aller voir le prof.

"Euh excusez-moi, serait-il possible que je change de groupe?"

"Bien sûr, peut-être que tu pourrais aller avec ces autres filles là-bas." dit-il.

Je regarde le groupe en question et voit qu'elles ne sont pas beaucoup plus actives que là ou j'étais. Puis je regarde vers la droite et vois les gars taper dans la balle.

"Y aurait pas plutôt moyen que j'aille avec les garçons là-bas" dis-je en pointant le groupe du doigt.

"J'aimerais éviter que tu te blesses." ajoute-t-il.

"Je me blesserais pas, d'ailleurs j'essaierais même de blesser personne si ça peut vous faire plaisir." dis-je avec un sourire carnassier.

"Ok je vais te laisser essayer, mais si c'est trop dur pour toi n'hésite pas à me le dire."

Je pars en courant vers le groupe de gars. Ce prof m'agace. Pourquoi ce serait trop dur? Je suis pas une greluche. J'arrive donc vers le groupe de gars. Ils me regardent comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre.

"Ben quoi les gars, vous avez peur de vous prendre une raclée?" je demande.

"Non, non!" lancent-ils.

Ouais je sais qu'ils ont pas envie que je leur mette une raclée. Leur égo en prendrait un sacré coup! Je suis donc dans l'équipe de 3 gars. Et je joue contre Mike et son équipe.

"Ok" dis-je "Que le match commence!"

Nous jouons pendant une heure. Les autres se sont arrêtés pour nous regarder jouer. Le match est serré, les autres ont une courte avance. Cela est dû au fait que les gars de mon équipe me considère plus comme un handicap qu'autre chose. Mais petit à petit ils me font la passe et nous remontons dans le score. Puis une fois qu'ils voient mon niveau de jeu, ils me font des passes plus stratégiques et je finis pas toujours marquer le point. Ce qui fait que lorsque la sonnerie sonne nous gagnons avec une avance de 14 points. Je vais au vestiaire, me change et sors du gymnase. Mais encore une fois Mike me rattrape.

"Waw" dit-il essoufflé "J'ignorais que tu jouais si bien."

"C'est normal, puisque tu ignores tout de moi!" je lui lance acerbe. Puis je rentre chez moi. Ouais bon j'ai pas ma voiture. Mais la marche n'est pas longue et cela me permet de réfléchir. Je repense à cette journée, qui finalement ne s'est pas trop mal passée. Du moins je pense que ça aurait pu être pire. Je me suis quand même énervée ce midi. D'ailleurs je regarde ma main et voit qu'elle est un peu enflée. Je sais pas si c'était une bonne idée de jouer comme ça au volley. Mais au moins j'ai prouvé qui j'étais. N'empêche que maintenant ma main me lance. Bah je mettrais de la glace quand je serais chez moi. Je suis toujours dans mes pensées quand je vois une Volvo argentée se garer près de moi. La vitre s'ouvre et j'aperçois Rosalie.

"Tu veux qu'on te ramène?" demande-t-elle gentiment.

"Non merci!" Je réponds sèchement. J'en ai marre que les gens me prennent pour une incapable. Certes elle n'y est pour rien. Mais je n'ai besoin de personne. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne, et la seule personne qui aurait pu changer ça est morte il y a bien longtemps.

Alors je me tourne vers la route et continue de marcher. La voiture me dépasse et finis par disparaître au détour d'un virage. Non mais franchement! Est-ce que j'ai une pancarte qui clignote "Aidez moi" ou quoi? Je n'ai rien demander, pourquoi les gens me posent autant de questions et s'évertuent à vouloir tout savoir. Je rentre chez moi. Enervée comme jamais. Heureusement que je me suis installée un sac de frappe. J'enfile les gants et me défoule. Ma main me fait horriblement mal mais je passe outre la douleur et continue de taper. Je pense aussi que je dois m'entraîner un peu, sinon je vais perdre mon niveau et ne gagnerais pas mes prochains combats. Je sais pas trop où est-ce que je vais pouvoir combattre dans les parages. Mais un peu d'entraînement ne fait pas de mal. Après à peu près une demie heure d'efforts, j'entends quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Personne ne sait que je suis là. Oh mon dieu! J'espère que ce n'est pas encore ma mère qui m'envoie quelqu'un. Je me dirige doucement vers la porte. Et quand je l'ouvre je tombe nez à nez avec un pur inconnu. Pourtant je sais que je l'ai déjà vu, mais là tout de suite je sais plus. Tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit c'est que ce mec ressemble étrangement à une armoire à glace. Je reste donc méfiante et garde l'hypothèse de ma mère dans un coin de ma tête.

"Tu es Bella?" me demande-t-il.

"Euh oui." A quoi il s'attend? Il vient toquer chez moi, qui d'autre que moi irait ouvrir la porte? Bon ok faut que je me calme un peu, il m'a rien fait ce gars. D'ailleurs c'est qui et pourquoi il vient toquer chez moi?

"Je peux entrer?" me demande-t-il innocemment.

"Mais t'es qui?" je ne peux m'empêcher de rétorquer.

"Emmett Cullen." répond-il. Ok autant pour moi il n'a rien à voir avec les sous-fifres de ma mère. Et c'est tant mieux.

"Et que viens-tu faire chez moi, Emmett Cullen?"

"Je suis le petit ami de Rosalie."

"Oh il fallait le dire plus tôt, vas-y entre." j'avoue que la curiosité me ronge, pourquoi est-il là? Veut-il me parler de Rosalie? "Alors? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène?"

Il entre dans l'appartement. Ouais c'est modeste et j'avoue qu'il fait complètement tâche dans un endroit comme celui là. Rosalie est une fille magnifique, il faut voir les choses en face. Elle rendrait jalouse même le plus beau mannequin du monde. Donc il est logique (j'imagine) que son petit ami soit un dieu vivant. Et il détonne dans mon salon, c'est pas un lieu fait pour lui et ça se voit. Ce mec doit être habitué au luxe, j'en suis sûre.

"Je suis venu te parler de ma famille, avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse au lycée."

"Et ça aurait été mal que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse?" je demande à moitié éblouie par sa voix douce et tendre.

"Non, seulement ça n'aurait pas été très franc. Et les gens ont parfois du mal à comprendre notre situation. Alors voila. Mes parents Carlisle et Esmée Cullen nous ont adoptés mes frères, mes sœurs et moi. Seulement comme tu as sûrement du le remarquer nous ne nous ressemblons pas du tout." je tique sur cette phrase. Rien en commun si ce n'est une beauté hors norme. C'est limite pas naturel. "Nous n'avons réellement aucun lien de parenté. Mais nous nous considérons tout de même comme tel." continue-t-il. "Bref, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître Rosalie semble s'être attachée à toi."

"Pourquoi cela serait-il étonnant?"

"Parce qu'en temps normal Rosalie méprise tout le monde." dit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

"Ah ok. Bon c'est un fait, est-ce que ça pose problème?" j'appréhende la réponse. Je sais que Rosalie n'est pas encore une amie, mais elle est la seule personne à qui j'ai aimé parlé aujourd'hui et je sais que ce sera la seule, parce que les autres n'en valent pas la peine. Quoique cette famille m'a l'air plutôt intéressante.

"Non techniquement ça ne pose aucun problème. Mais Rosalie n'est pas habituée à ce genre de...marque d'affection de la part de quelqu'un d'autre qu'un membre de notre famille. Bref je me demandais comment tu avais fait pour avoir ne serait-ce que son attention." me dit-il réellement curieux.

"Ben je sais pas tellement, à vrai dire je crois que c'est elle qui m'a adressé la parole en premier. Oui voila c'est ça, elle s'est présentée en me disant son prénom. En fait je pensais pas que j'allais l'apprécier. Ouais elle faisait partie du groupe qui m'a viré de la table où j'étais ce midi. D'ailleurs en quoi est-ce votre table?"

"Euh je sais pas, on s'est toujours assis là, et personne avant toi ne s'était jamais assis à cette table. Enfin bref je crois que tu l'as mal pris."

"C'est pas ça, j'ai un caractère de merde et je m'énerve pour un rien."

"Ah alors c'est pour ça que t'es allée taper dans un arbre?" demande-t-il en pointant ma main avec son gros doigt.

"Euh ouais, mais j'étais déjà énervée. Les gens de cette école sont-ils tous aussi...collants?" il rigole devant mon air pour le moins sceptique.

"Hum...je sais pas, ils nous évitent. Nous restons entre nous."

"Ouais c'est bizarre un peu." dis-je en le regardant vraiment pour la première fois. Et c'est à ce moment là que je me rends compte d'un détail. Ses yeux ont une couleur doré magnifique. C'est alors que je me rappelle que Rosalie a exactement les mêmes. Et je pense les avoir vus aussi sur la petite brune qui m'a viré de la table. Est-ce une particularité de leur famille? Bah je vais pas poser la question. "Dis, vu que tu as commencé à me parler de ta famille, peut-être pourrais-tu me dire leur prénom?"

"Et bien oui. Tu me connais maintenant et je ne vais pas te présenter Rosalie. Alors disons que la petite brune qui t'as parlé ce midi c'est Alice, ma petite sœur, elle est en couple avec Edward, le gars aux cheveux cuivrés et jamais coiffés. Et enfin le blond, qui je crois partage ton cours d'histoire, c'est Jasper."

"Et lui n'est en couple avec personne?" je demande curieuse maintenant.

"Euh non. Ca t'intéresse?" demande-t-il avec un grand sourire.

"Non c'est jute que je commence à me poser des questions sur les relations dans votre famille. Vous vous considérez comme frères et sœurs mais vous sortez les uns avec les autres. Avoue que ça peut paraître étrange..." dis-je suspicieuse.

"Tu vois Bella c'est exactement pour ça que je suis venu te parler au lieu de laisser faire les gens. Oui nos relations sont étranges comme tu le dis, mais en vérité c'est bien plus compliqué que ça. Pour faire simple je dirais que Jasper et Rosalie sont des jumeaux. Alice et ma petite sœur et Edward est arrivé en dernier." il sourit lorsqu'il parle de son plus jeune frère, mais je ne dis rien. "Par contre entre les couples il n'y a aucun lien de parenté. C'est sûr ça fait malsain vu de l'extérieur mais tu apprendras bien vite que l'on se fiche pas mal du regard des autres." m'explique-t-il.

"Je peux comprendre ça. Enfin bon et que font tes parents?"

"Mon père est médecin, il travaille à l'hôpital. Ma mère est décoratrice d'intérieur et paysagiste. Et elle aime aussi rénover d'anciennes maisons. Peut-être un jour seras-tu amené à les rencontrer."

"Qui sait?" je pensais que j'aurais des chances de rencontrer son père. Mes combats m'envoyaient assez souvent à l'hôpital. Je regardais l'heure sur l'horloge accrochée au mur. Il était 22 heures. Ce soir j'avais prévu de me rendre à Seattle (la grande ville la plus proche d'ici) pour voir si des combats y avaient lieu. Si c'était le cas je m'inscrirais au prochain. "Emmett, ça a été un vrai plaisir de faire ta connaissance, mais maintenant je vais aller me coucher si ça ne te dérange pas."

"Euh non bien sur que non, désolé je ne pensais pas te prendre autant de temps." dit-il tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Ne t'en fais pas, ça m'a fait plaisir de te parler et d'apprendre des choses sur Rosalie et sa famille. Merci Emmett. A demain au lycée j'imagine."

"Oui à demain Bella."

Il me fait un signe de la main, monte dans son énorme Jeep et s'en va. Ni une ni deux, sans perdre de temps j'attrape mes clés et me dirige vers ma voiture pour me rendre à Seattle.

POV Emmett

J'ai à peine quitter le quartier de Bella que j'entends sa voiture démarrer. Curieux, je la suis un moment pour me rendre compte qu'elle se dirige vers Seattle. Mais je ne vais pas plus loin, c'est vrai elle a sa vie. Je n'ai rien à voir la dedans. Mais quand même pourquoi m'a-t-elle menti en me disant qu'elle allait se coucher? Oh! Après tout je ne suis personne pour elle, elle n'a pas à me raconter ce qu'elle doit faire. Et qui suis-je pour juger de toute façon?

* * *

Voila voila.

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

J'essayerai de moins tarder à écrire le prochain, mais je ne peux rien assurer.

Toutefois, une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé...

A bientôt.


	3. Chapter 3: Une partie de la vérité

Et voilà le troisième chapitre. J'ai mis un peu de temps je suis désolée. Mais en ce moment je trouve pas vraiment le temps d'écrire.

Néanmoins voici un chapitre un peu plus long, histoire de me faire pardonner.

Bonne lecture :)

Réponses aux reviews:

Axelle: Merci à toi, ça me fait super plaisir :). J'essaierais de continuer sur cette voie là, afin que ça te plaise toujours autant.

Lulubelle Ange: Merci pour ta review. J'aime aussi les personnages de Rosalie et Emmett et je voulais qu'ils aient un bon rôle. Je vais tenter de ne pas changer leur caractère.

* * *

POV Bella

Seattle. Après à peine une heure de marche dans les rues de la ville, j'avais trouvé près d'un bar, un lieu où se tenait justement un combat. En me renseignant j'avais appris que tous les soirs différents combats étaient organisés. Les règles étaient les mêmes que celles que je connaissais. Tu gagnes, tu emportes l'argent, tu perds , tu n'as rien. Simples et efficaces comme règles. Un des organisateurs avait voulu me tester, doutant de moi lorsque je lui disais que j'avais l'habitude de combattre. Il m'avait tout de suite donner un adversaire difficile. Je n'avais pas rechigné. Je l'avais battu sous les yeux impressionnés des autres. Malheureusement j'avais reçu des coups à des endroits douloureux. Un sur la joue, c'est celui qui me dérangeait le plus car il se verrait, un dans les côtes et un dans le dos. Mais je décidai que ce n'était rien et rentrai chez moi.

Le lendemain bien sûr des hématomes couvraient ma peau, je ne m'en inquiétai pas plus que ça. C'était habituel et ça faisait partie des risques. J'essayais de dissimuler le bleu sur ma joue avec du fond de teint. Mais cela donnait une couleur bizarre à ma peau. Alors j'enlevai toute trace de maquillage et le laisser à l'air libre. Puis je partais pour le lycée. Je n'avais pas envie que les autres voient ma joue blessée alors j'avais enfilé une casquette et mis une mèche de cheveux juste devant. Ce fut une autre histoire en cours bien sûr. En maths j'étais toujours à côté de Mike. Ce qui était d'un ennui profond. Déjà que je n'aimais pas les maths...bref je n'avais pas le choix.

"Salut Bella!" me dit-il d'une voix enjouée.

J'avais décidée le matin d'être agréable, ou du moins d'essayer de l'être.

"Bonjour Mike." lui répondis-je tout simplement.

"Oh lala mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivée?" demanda-t-il soudainement.

Vite il me fallait un mensonge.

"Je suis tombée d'une chaise alors que je cherchais quelque chose en haut de mon armoire. En tombant je me suis pris une étagère. Mais c'est rien, beaucoup d'effet pour pas grand chose."

"T'es du genre maladroite non?"

"Oui un peu." Ce n'était pas vrai du tout. Mais ça pouvait expliquer mon coup alors...je le laissait croire ce qu'il voulait.

La matinée passa doucement. Au fil des heures respirer devenait de plus en plus douloureux à cause de l'hématome présent sur mes côtes. Je profitai d'un intercours pour aller dans les toilettes des filles et regarder un peu. Malheureusement le bleu était passé au violet noir et la zone était gonflé. Merde! J'avais dû me fêler une côte. C'était plus grave que ce que je pensais. Mais bon un peu de pommade en rentrant et demain je pèterais le feu. Je devais aller bien. J'avais prévu de commencer les combats la semaine prochaine. J'avais besoin de sous car ma vieille voiture était en train de rendre l'âme et il m'en fallait absolument une autre. Et comme les combats ça gagne bien, je compte me faire plaisir en achetant une belle bagnole. Bref midi sonna. Je me dirigeais vers le self, pris mon plateau et fis bien attention de ne pas m'asseoir à la place de la famille Cullen, Hale, je ne sais pas quoi. D'ailleurs je m'installai à l'opposé. Je n'avais rien contre eux, au contraire j'en appréciai deux d'entre eux. Mais je n'aime pas être dérangée comme la dernière fois.

"On peut manger avec toi?" demanda une voix dans mon dos.

En me retournant je vis Rosalie et Emmett avec leurs plateaux presque vides. J'étais étonnée et apparemment je n'étais pas la seule car tout le monde regardait dans notre direction. Je ne m'en formalisai pas, encore une fois je me fiche de ce que pensent les gens. En fait je me tournai vers les autres Cullen et vis qu'ils avaient une drôle d'expression sur le visage. Un truc du genre "_On l'avait pas vu venir celle-là!_" Puis je me retournais vers mes deux "amis" et hochais seulement la tête. Finalement c'était assez sympa d'avoir quelqu'un à sa table.

"Dis moi Bella, comment t'es-tu fais cela?" me demanda Rosalie en pointant ma joue.

"Bêtement, je suis..."

"Bella tu ne m'auras pas comme Newton, s'il est assez naïf pour croire que tu es tombé d'une chose c'est que ce mec est franchement bête. Je ne suis pas comme lui."

J'haussai les épaules. "Je sais." fût ma seule réponse.

Bien que je considère Rosalie comme la personne étant le plus proche possible d'une amie je n'étais pas prête pour autant à lui raconter ma vie.

"Bien tu as droit de ne pas vouloir me le dire. Je peux comprendre. Mais il ne sert à rien de mentir."

"D'accord Rosalie, je ne te mentirais plus. Promis." Et c'est une vraie promesse que je lui faisais car je savais qu'elle était franche et que si je ne le voulais pas alors elle ne chercherait pas à comprendre.

"Alors..." me dit Emmett "Est-ce que tu as bien dormi?"

"Pas vraiment non." je repensai à la mauvaise nuit que j'avais passé. Je ne pouvais dormir que sur le flanc droit à cause de mes blessures au dos et au flanc droit. "Je crois que je ne suis pas encore bien habituée à tout ça." dis-je en faisant un geste qui englobait tout autour de moi. Les gens comme le temps et l'endroit.

"Bienvenue à Forks!" s'exclama Emmett en me donnant une petite tape dans le dos. Habituellement j'aurais répondu de la même façon, mais cette fois ci son geste me fit grimacer de douleur.

"Euh désolé Bella, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Pardonne moi s'il te plaît!" s'excusa-t-il.

"T'en fais pas Emmett c'est pas de ta faute." lui répondis-je dans un sourire afin qu'il ne culpabilise pas pour rien.

"Bella tu veux bien me suivre s'il te plaît?" me demanda Rosalie.

"Euh oui..."

Je jetai un regard à Emmett qui regardai sa petite amie avec les mêmes yeux étonnés que moi. Mais je me décidai à la suivre quand même sans poser de questions. Elle nous emmena aux toilettes.

"Bella, montre moi ton dos." me dit-elle presque comme un ordre.

"Non!"

Non je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit.

"Tu sais Bella je peux me montrer très persuasive lorsqu'il le faut." me dit-elle avec un regard noir.

Et moi qui n'est pas peur de grand chose, je dois avouer que là, elle me faisait peur. Cette étincelle qui luisait dans ses yeux ne me disait rien de bon. Je me dis qu'il ne valait mieux pas la mettre en colère.

"Rosalie ce n'est rien je t'assure. Ca passera d'ici peu et on en reparlera plus." tentai-je de me défendre.

"Tu peux tromper qui tu veux avec tes mensonges Bella mais je ne suis pas dupe. D'ailleurs toute ma famille est comme moi. Allez montre moi ça."

Résolue je relève mon haut et me tourne dos à elle afin qu'elle puisse voir. Elle pose ses doigts froids sur l'hématome et cela me fait le plus grand bien.

"Une chute de chaise hein!" dit-elle sur un ton accusateur.

"Haute la chaise..."je réponds en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

"Bella ce soir tu m'attends je t'emmène voir mon père. Il n'est pas de garde aujourd'hui alors tu devras venir à la maison mais ce n'est pas grave."

"Ce n'est pas nécessaire je t'assure. Ca passera dans quelques jours."

"Je ne veux rien entendre. Y a-t-il un autre endroit à part ton dos et ta joue?" demanda-t-elle presque inquiète d'entendre la réponse.

Toutefois je ne répondis rien et me tournai juste vers elle le haut toujours levé afin qu'elle puisse voir mon côté droit.

"Oh Bella dis moi que c'est pas vrai!"

Je poussai un soupir.

"Comment?" me supplia-t-elle.

"Un combat avec un homme..." avouais-je.

"Quoi tu t'es fait attaqué?" elle s'énerva à l'idée que j'ai pu me faire attaquer. Tant qu'à y être autant tout lui dire.

"Non Rosalie, c'est ce que je fais. Je me bats pour de l'argent. Hier j'ai fait un essai contre un homme, j'ai gagné mais il m'a laissé des marques. Ce n'est rien j'ai l'habitude."

"Tu n'es pas sérieuse j'espère!?"

"Si je suis sérieuse."

"Tu ne peux pas faire ça! C'est mal! Tu vas te faire du mal!" s'exclame-t-elle. Et j'ai beau apprécier Rosalie elle ne sait pas pourquoi je fais ça, elle n'a pas à juger.

"Si c'est ce que je fais!" dis-je en criant "C'est ce que je suis! Qui es-tu pour dire ce que je dois faire ou non? Tu ne sais pas, tu ne sais rien, tu n'as pas à me dicter ma vie." Après ça je pars très énervée sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil. Peu importe, je pensais qu'elle pourrait devenir mon amie, mais en fait elle est comme les autres. Elle juge ce qu'elle ne connaît pas. Est-ce que je l'ai jugé moi? Jamais! Dans un état de nerf pas possible je me dis qu'il vaut mieux que je rentre chez moi. Respirer devient un vrai défi et je ne veux pas avoir affaire aux autres. Je sais que je perdrais patience trop vite et que ça finirait mal. Comme je suis heureuse à ce moment de ne pas avoir pris ma voiture ce matin. Je vais courir jusqu'à chez moi, ça va me défouler. Je cours donc jusqu'à mon appartement. Là-bas ni une ni deux j'enfile mes gants de boxe et tape dans ce fichu sac de frappe. Une fois bien défoulée, je bois un verre d'eau et vais marcher un peu dans les bois. Après une heure je suis de nouveau apaisée alors je rentre chez moi. Il fait nuit maintenant et je n'y vois pas très bien. Mais j'ai un sens de l'orientation hors norme. Le retour est un peu plus long que l'aller mais je finis devant la porte de mon appartement aussi étonnée que possible. Devant moi, un autre membre de la famille Cullen.

"Edward." je le salue poliment.

"Bella." me répond-il de la même façon.

"Tu veux entrer?"

"Si ça ne te dérange pas."

Je le fais entrer et vais me poser directement dans le canapé du salon. Je lui fais un signe pour lui dire d'en faire de même. Autant si hier soir Emmett faisait tâche au même endroit, ce coup ci Edward est encore pire. On croirait que ce mec s'est perdu là comme ça et qu'il ne sait pas ou se mettre. Il finit par s'assoir en face de moi.

"Est-ce que je dois m'attendre à voir défiler toute la famille?" dis-je, juste pour dire quelque chose.

Il sourit. "Non je ne pense pas. Quoique, tu as cette chose bizarre qui fais qu'on se sent attirer par toi."

Mais de quoi il me parle? "Tu m'en diras tant. Alors que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence?" je décide d'aller droit au but.

"Rosalie."

"Ecoute je suis désolée si je l'ai blessée, mais elle m'a énervée."

"Oui tu l'as blessée c'est vrai, et je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un était capable de ça. Surtout quelqu'un comme...toi!"

"Ola attends ça veut dire quoi ça quelqu'un comme moi?!" je demande en voie de devenir en colère.

Il me regarde surpris par ma question et tente de se rattraper. "Ben tu sais tu viens juste d'arriver et Emmett t'as expliqué pour Rosalie et tout..." il laisse sa phrase en suspens. "Enfin bref! Elle m'a dit de te ramener chez nous." annonce-t-il de but en blanc.

"Wow, je vais pas aller chez toi!" je m'exclame.

"Et pourquoi ça?"

"Parce que je ne vous connais pas."

"C'est faux tu connais Rose et Emmett. En plus il t'a parlé de nous. Tu connais le nom de tous les membres de la famille."

"C'est pas une raison!"

"Ma sœur t'a-t'elle fait part de son pouvoir de persuasion?"

"J'ai juste eu le droit au regard, et j'avoue que ça m'a bien suffit."

"Dis-toi que je suis pire qu'elle."

"Ok c'est bon pas besoin, je viens. Merde! Vous êtes vraiment une drôle de famille!"

"Tu ne crois pas si bien dire Bella!"

Sur ce je le suis. Je monte dans sa Volvo argent et ne dis rien. Nous quittons la route pour nous engouffrer sur un chemin de terre entouré d'arbres à perte de vue. Si on ne sait pas où il se trouve j'imagine qu'il est impossible de trouver ce chemin.

"Vous vivez vraiment dans un trou paumé! " je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer.

"Ouais mais c'est mieux qu'entourés par toutes les commères de la ville!" répond-il du tac au tac.

Je ne dis plus rien jusqu'à notre arrivée. Il finit par se garer devant une maison de la taille d'une villa. Toute de couleur blanche et en ossature bois. Les grandes parois vitrées semblent être le point fort de la maison. Je me souviens alors qu'Emmett m'a dit que leur mère rénovait des maisons. Est-ce elle qui a rénové celle là? Car dans ce cas j'admire le travail de cette femme. Cette maison, ou villa est tout simplement magnifique. Un vrai travail d'artiste selon moi. Perdu dans ma contemplation je n'avais pas remarqué qu'Edward m'avait ouvert la portière. Un petit toussotement de sa part me ramène à la réalité. Je sors de la voiture et le suit sous le porche. Il m'ouvre la porte et j'entre. De l'intérieur cet endroit est encore plus beau. C'est une beauté à l'état pur. Aucun mot ne me sort de la bouche. Je reste là planté, à regarder autour de moi. Tout à coup quelqu'un se jette dans mes bras et je ne peux réprimer une grimace de douleur.

"Bienvenue chez les Cullen Bella!" m'annonce une petite voix chantante.

"Euh oui merci. Bonsoir Alice." je me recule. Je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de ce genre de câlins ou je ne sais trop quoi. Lorsque je m'approche de quelqu'un c'est seulement pour lui coller une droite. Un homme blond tout bonnement magnifique de pureté s'approche de moi et me tend la main. Je la serre poliment.

"Je suis Carlisle Cullen."

"Enchanté, je suis Bella Swan" dis-je timidement.

"Et moi c'est Esmée." dit une petite voix dans mon dos. Je me tourne pour me retrouver face à une femme. Elle est un peu plus grande que moi. Ses cheveux de couleur caramel ondulant sur ses épaules. Elle est superbe, plus belle encore que Rosalie, mais dans un autre genre. Elle respire l'amour et la bonté. A la vue de cette femme une larme solitaire coule le long de ma joue. Je m'empresse de l'essuyer mais cela ne lui a pas échapper. Je n'ai pu m'en empêcher, cette femme représente pour moi la mère idéale, celle que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir. Celle que je n'aurais jamais.

"Ne pleure pas ma chérie." me dit-elle d'un air triste et curieux.

"Je suis désolée Esmée, je ne voulais pas." je m'excuse.

"Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est rien, tout va bien."

Je me retourne de nouveau pour faire face au reste de la famille. Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper sont arrivés pendant ce temps. Rosalie est dans les bras d'Emmett et elle semble triste. Carlisle et Edward se sont rapprochés de leur moitié et Jasper se trouve dans un coin isolé de la pièce. Est-ce que ça le dérange que je sois là? Ben je ne vais pas les déranger bien longtemps de toute façon.

"Rosalie, je suis vraiment désolée pour tout à l'heure. La colère m'a submergée d'un coup et je ne voulais pas te dire tout ça." je m'excuse car malgré tout ça me fait de la peine de savoir que j'ai fait du mal à Rosalie.

"Ce n'est rien Bella c'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas. Je ne savais pas que ta colère se déclenchait aussi vite." me dit-elle dans un demi sourire.

"Je m'excuse pour ça."

"Ce n'est pas grave tu es là maintenant. Et tu sais pourquoi. Tu dois montrer à Carlisle ce que tu as, je te l'ai dit il pourra te soigner, ainsi tu pourras reprendre tes...activités." dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je la remercie silencieusement de ne pas avoir dit devant tout le monde ce que je faisais réellement. Même si à mon avis je vais devoir le dire au médecin.

"Bien alors je peux voir ce qui t'es arrivée?" demande Carlisle.

Je regarde autour de moi et croise le regard des autres garçons. Bah ça ne me dérange pas. Je relève mon tee-shirt et révèle aux yeux de tous les blessures qui me couvrent la peau. Esmée ravale un hoquet de stupeur, Emmett pousse une sorte de...grognement? Est-ce que ce mec est réellement en train de grogner? puis Jasper sort de la pièce visiblement énervé.

"Excuse Jasper, il n'apprécie pas les marques de violence." me dit Carlisle.

"Pas de problème."

"Veux-tu bien me suivre? Nous serons mieux dans mon cabinet."

Je le suis dans les escaliers jusque devant une porte massive en bois. Il entre et me tient la porte. Je fais un pas et me retrouve dans le bureau le plus grand que je n'ai jamais vu. Des étagères recouvrent tous les murs de la pièce et elles débordent de livres en tous genres. Au fond de la pièce un lit d'auscultation est installée avec tout le matériel nécessaire.

"Pourquoi avoir tout ça dans votre bureau?" je demande curieuse.

"On ne sait jamais quand une urgence se présente." me répond-il dans un sourire éblouissant.

Il me fait signe et je m'installe sur le lit.

"Met toi d'abord sur le dos que je regarde tes côtes."

Il fait son auscultation, je le laisse faire en essayant de ne pas crier de douleur lorsqu'il pose son doigt sur mes côtes.

"Bien tu as une côte fêlée et une autre cassée. Ca va se résorber tout seul mais ça va prendre un peu de temps. Deux semaine ou trois tout au plus." je ne dis rien. Tant pis! Les combats devront attendre. "Je vais te mettre cette pommade et te faire un bandage." Il joint l'acte à la parole. Et cette fois je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un petit cri lorsqu'il presse le bandage contre me côtes douloureuses. Il tire une drôle de tête et s'excuse.

"Non ne vous en faites pas. C'est ma faute."

Il me demande de me mettre sur le ventre afin de regarder l'hématome qui couvre mon dos.

"Puis-je te demander comment cela t'es arrivé?"

"Me jugerez-vous si je vous le dis?" je demande.

"Je ne suis pas là pour ça Bella. C'est purement professionnel."

"Je fais des combats pour gagner ma vie. Je suis pourvue d'une haine sans limite et je la met à profit. Je sais ce n'est pas bien étant donné ce à quoi je ressemble."

"Que veux-tu dire?" demande-t-il.

"Je suis petite, chétive et pas forcément très forte. Mais du coup je suis rapide et agile. Et c'est avec ça que je joue ma différence. Je porte des coups rapides et bien placés. Et je suis capable d'éviter ceux des autres."

"Pas tous apparemment!" dit -il à moitié surpris de ce que je fais.

"Je ne peux pas être partout docteur." dis-je en repensant à la façon dont cet homme m'a eue. J'étais bêtement en train de saluer la foule lorsqu'il m'a attaqué par derrière. Le lâche!

"Et les cicatrices?"

Merde! Mes cicatrices...je les avais oubliées tout à l'heure lorsque j'ai levé mon haut devant toute la famille! Oh! Puis après tout je me fiche de ce qu'ils peuvent penser. Elles sont là et puis c'est tout, c'est pas comme si je pouvais y faire quelque chose.

"Ca c'est un autre histoire, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec les combats si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. Les combats sont plutôt ce qui découlent de ces cicatrices. Mais je ne suis pas prête à parler de ça pour l'instant."

"Je comprends. Bien tu peux te lever j'ai finis. Je te donne cette pommade, tu en mettras matin et soir sur chacune de tes blessures."

"Je pense que je vais avoir du mal à m'appliquer de la pommade en plein milieu du dos." dis-je ironiquement.

"Sinon tu peux revenir ici chaque soir pendant deux semaines afin que je pratique moi même tes soins..."

Il est coupé dans son élan par Rosalie qui entre comme une furie dans la pièce.

"Oh Bella je t'en prie dis oui, ça me ferait tellement plaisir!"

Je réfléchis deux secondes à ceci. Même si ils m'ont complètement prise au dépourvu tous les deux, j'ai envie de faire plaisir à Rosalie. Mais comment elle a su de quoi on parlait alors qu'elle était derrière la porte?

"Euh...eh bien c'est d'accord." dis-je en essayant de paraître enthousiaste, mais avec une réelle sincérité.

Rosalie décide de me ramener chez moi. Dans la voiture une question me brûle les lèvres et j'hésite à la poser. Je décide d'amener le sujet doucement.

"Je trouve tes parents et ta famille géniale."

"Merci Bella. Pourquoi as-tu pleuré en voyant ma mère?" me demande-t-elle.

"Comment as-tu su, tu n'étais pas encore là?"

"Ma mère m'en a parlé, elle n'a pas compris ta réaction et s'est demandé si c'était de sa faute." m'avoue-t-elle.

"Oh non, elle n'y est pour rien." Je décide une fois encore de lui dire la vérité. Rosalie est en train de ma changer, ça me fait un peu peur. "Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère. Et Esmée me paraît si tendre. Elle dégage tant d'amour. Elle doit être une mère idéale."

"Oh Bella je suis désolée!"

"Ne le sois pas. Je m'y suis faite. Du moins j'essaye."

"Tu as raison Esmée est quelqu'un de formidable. Tout le monde t'apprécie."

Ah parfait elle lance le sujet elle même.

"Je ne crois pas."

"Pourquoi dis-tu cela?"

"Je crois que Jasper ne m'aime pas."

"Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à croire une chose pareille?" demande-t-elle avec un drôle d'intérêt.

"Il ne semblait pas plus content que ça que je sois chez vous. Et il est parti très énervé quand j'ai montré mon dos."

"Ca n'a rien à voir Bella. Même si je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Sache que mon frère ne te déteste pas. Il a juste plus de mal avec...les émotions." dit-elle amusée par quelque chose que je ne saisis pas.

"Rosalie, pourquoi fais-tu autant de mystère?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes je ne fais aucun mystère." dit-elle soudainement mal à l'aise.

Je pourrais éviter le sujet et partir sur autre chose mais je sens qu'elle me cache des choses.

"Ca se lit dans tes yeux. Tu as était intéressé quand je t'ai parlé de ton frère et tu as eu un air amusé quand tu as dit qu'il n'était pas doué avec les émotions. Ce qui en soit n'a rien d'amusant."

"Tu es très observatrice Bella. Malheureusement je ne peux rien te dire. Mais quelque chose me dit que tu sauras bien assez tôt."

Je regarde par la fenêtre et vois que nous sommes arrivées devant chez moi.

"Merci Rosalie de tout ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui pour moi."

"De rien Bella. Sois prudente s'il te plaît."

Je sors de la voiture. "Comme toujours!" Elle me fait un signe de la main, je réponds de la même manière, puis elle repart. Une fois chez moi, je met un pyjama et me couche. Avant de m'endormir je pense au fait que Rosalie est entrain de changer ce que je suis. Je pensais ne jamais connaître l'amitié. J'ignorais tout de l'amour, et voila que la première fois que je vois une femme comme Esmée, je pleure. Cette famille me fait un drôle d'effet.

Carlisle est quelqu'un de fondamentalement bon, il ne m'a pas jugé. M'a simplement soigné. De plus la tendresse s'échappe de lui aussi, moins que sa femme mais tout de même.

Esmée est la personne la plus douce et la plus aimante que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. Je crois qu'elle est tout simplement parfaite.

Emmett paraît imposant et on pourrait facilement se faire berner mais finalement je pense que c'est quelqu'un de gentil. Il fait plus gros nounours en fin de compte.

Edward aussi me parait quelqu'un de bon, un peu comme Carlisle. C'est lui qui est venu car j'ai fait du mal à Rosalie. Mais je pense qu'il est aussi quelqu'un de discret.

Alice, je ne la connais pas plus que ça. Et même si de prime abord elle m'a paru quelqu'un de...détestable, le fait qu'elle m'ait prise dans ses bras de cette façon signifie quelque chose. Même si j'ignore encore quoi.

Rosalie est celle que je peux qualifier d'amie. Elle est celle qui fait tomber mes remparts. Et même si cela me fait un peu peur, je crois que c'est une bonne chose. Elle me cache des trucs, certes. Mais c'est ce que je fais moi aussi. Je ne la connais que depuis deux jours, je ne peux pas m'attendre à ce qu'elle me dévoile sa vie tout de suite. Et je suis comme elle.

Jasper quant à lui, et bien je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser. Il est mystérieux, magnifique et...bizarrement attirant. Il a l'air de souffrir. Il me fait un effet bizarre lui aussi. Son air de petit garçon torturé me donne envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour le rassurer. Jamais je n'ai ressenti quelque chose comme ça. Mais malgré ce que m'a dit Rosalie, je continue de penser qu'il ne m'apprécie pas outre mesure. Ce que je trouve dommage, car je ressens...le besoin? Oui, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, moi Bella Swan, la fille qui n'apprécie personne, je ressens le besoin de connaître cet homme qui m'intrigue et qui m'attire.

Je m'endors en pensant à chaque membre de cette étrange famille. J'ai bien en mémoire ce que m'a dit Emmett. Ils ont tous été adoptés. Oui d'accord, mais comment expliquer tous ces points communs. Il n'y a aucune ressemblance héréditaire, de cela je suis sûre et Emmett me l'a confirmé. Pourtant ils ont tous les 7 une beauté hors norme. Et leurs yeux...tout d'abord ce n'est vraiment pas une couleur courante cet or-caramel, je dirais même que c'est pas naturel. Pourtant ils ont tous les yeux de la même couleur. S'ils ne sont pas de la même famille comment c'est possible? Leur peau à tous est si blanche, et si froide. Je pense qu'ils cachent quelque chose et qu'ils ne sont pas prêt de révéler quoi que ce soit. Je suis mystérieuse moi aussi je l'avoue...mais je suis aussi très curieuse. Je trouverai ce qu'ils me cachent.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant.

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensés...

A bientôt pour la suite.


	4. Chapter 4: Jasper

Voila le quatrième chapitre. J'ai été inspiré alors je vous le publie assez tôt.

Et merci de me suivre, vos reviews me font vraiment très plaisir. J'espère rester dans le ton de l'histoire, et que vous appréciez toujours autant.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Le lendemain le réveil se fait sous un soleil timide mais présent. Je n'en reviens presque pas, depuis que je suis ici c'est la première fois que je le vois. Je me lève pour aller prendre ma douche, m'habille puis descend pour déjeuner. Le soleil me met de bonne humeur et je suis heureuse (du moins ça s'en rapproche) d'aller en cours aujourd'hui. Pour ne pas avoir à marcher, je décide d'y aller en voiture. J'attrape donc mon sac et mes clés et je me rends au lycée. Une fois arrivée, je me dirige tout de suite vers ma salle de classe. Même si je suis plutôt contente d'être là, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler à Mike. Ce mec me dérange, il est trop...adolescent. Ouais c'est normal en même temps, mais je sais pas je sens que c'est le gars qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge. Et moi je représente la nouveauté, autant dire que je l'attire comme une mouche. Mais bon je ne veux pas penser à lui. D'ailleurs en arrivant devant la porte de la salle je tombe sur une fille qui partage mon cours mais à qui je n'ai jamais parlé.

"Salut," me dit-elle "je suis Jessica, tu es Bella?"

"Oui c'est ça." pourquoi me pose-t-elle la question si elle le sait?

"Alors, comment se passe la vie pour toi ici?" me demande-t-elle.

Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de lui répondre, mais j'ai décidé qu'aujourd'hui serait une belle journée et je ne veux pas la laisser entaché mon peu de bonheur. "Bien, pour l'instant. Je fais des rencontres."

"Oui j'ai vu que tu côtoyais plus ou moins les Cullen." dit-elle sur un ton presque accusateur.

Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui foutre franchement que je sois amie ou pas avec eux. "Un peu." dis-je en restant vague.

"Ouais, ils sont bizarres tu trouves pas?" dit-elle en cherchant les ragots. Mais je ne dirais rien. D'ailleurs je vais même profiter de mon statut de nouvelle et la faire parler pour voir un peu ce que les gens pensent à propos des Cullen.

"Je sais pas trop. Pourquoi tu dis ça?"

"Ben je sais pas mais franchement avant toi personne avait pu les approcher. Ils sont toujours entre eux et ils ne parlent à personne, seulement aux profs. Puis je sais pas c'est bizarre, ils sont frères et sœurs et ils sortent tous les uns avec les autres. Quel genre de famille fait ça?"

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Les gens sont tellement...bêtes. Et vraiment pas ouverts d'esprit, je n'ai pas réagi de la même façon qu'elle lorsqu'Emmett m'a parlé de leur façon de vivre. Je me suis posée des questions certes -qui ne s'en poserait pas- mais je n'ai pas jugé. C'est leur vie, ça ne me concerne en rien. Elle me regarde étrangement. "Tu sais," lui dis-je "c'est peut-être pour ça qu'aucun Cullen ne vous adresse la parole. Vous avez tellement de préjugés à leur propos, pourquoi viendraient-ils vers vous?" Elle me regarde comme si je venais de lui sortir la vérité du siècle, mais ne trouve rien à dire. La cloche sonne et je vais m'assoir à ma place, contente de l'avoir mouché. Elle se la pétait trop de toute façon, ça lui fait du bien de se faire recaler.

Je rentre en cours et m'installe. Histoire, avec le seul Cullen qui ne m' a jamais adressé la parole. Peut-être que je vais demander à changer de place, ou mieux, de cours. Si ma présence le gêne à ce point... Il pourrait au moins me le dire. Je ne le comprends pas. Il est vraiment étrange. J'ai envie de lui demander ce qui ne va pas avec moi, pourquoi il ne veut pas me parler. J'ai envie de lui demander un tas de choses à vrai dire, mais quelque chose en lui me retient. Son visage m'attire, son corps m'attire, mais ses yeux! Ses yeux me disent, me crient même de rester loin de lui. Et pourtant ils sont si magnifiques. Je ne suis absolument pas le cours, perdu que je suis dans la contemplation de mon voisin de table. Il est si mystérieux, si étrangement beau. On dirait une vision de bonheur. En tout cas ça y ressemble.

Je commence à ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose quand la cloche sonne la fin du cours. Il range ses affaires expressément et part sans mot dire. Mouais, je crois que Jasper Hale me déteste. Bien, malgré ce que je commence à éprouver pour lui -mais pourquoi je ressens ça moi?- je décide de me plier à ce qui semble être sa volonté et de ne plus m'approcher de lui. Toutefois cela ne m'empêchera pas de passer du temps avec Rosalie et Emmett. Eux ne me rejettent pas. La matinée passe doucement. Je ne sais plus très bien pourquoi j'ai décidé d'aller en cours, je me souviens que je déteste les études. Ah oui, j'avais espoir de me sociabiliser un peu. Et ben, comme bilan je dirais que c'est peine perdue. Mais bon maintenant que j'ai commencé, je vais devoir finir l'année. Lycée de merde. Je ne referais plus ce genre de conneries dans le futur. Enfin bon! Je me dirige vers le self pour aller manger, mais au dernier moment je vois Jasper qui me passe devant en me bousculant presque. Il part rejoindre ses frères et sœurs. Son mouvement rapide me fait perdre l'équilibre et je manque d'aller m'encastrer dans le mur. Merde! Il pourrait faire gaffe quand même. J'ai compris son point de vue pas la peine de devenir méchant! Du coup je m'énerve! Et dire que ça aurait pu être une bonne journée. Putain mais c'est quoi son problème! Après ça bien sur je n'ai plus faim. Je sors donc devant le self afin de me rafraîchir les idées. Pas besoin de déclencher un scandale. Et même si Jasper est bien plus grand que moi, je n'hésiterais pas à en venir aux mains. C'est pourquoi, je suis là dehors à essayer de calmer mes nerfs à vif. C'est à ce moment que Rosalie me rejoint.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Bella?" me demande-t-elle presque inquiète.

"Rien ça va passer." dis-je dans une tentative de sourire peu convaincante.

"Allez dis moi."

"Ecoute je peux comprendre que ton frère ne m'apprécie pas, je ne lui en veux pas. Mais de là à devenir méchant, je vais peut-être pas laisser passer."

"Jasper? Qu'a-t-il fait?" demande-t-elle intéressée.

"Il m'a bousculé avant que je ne puisse rentrer dans le réfectoire. Et bien que ça m'énerve prodigieusement , là n'est pas le problème. Il aurait pu s'excuser ou quelque chose comme ça, mais non monsieur a décidé de ne pas m'adresser la parole. Et je m'en fous tu vois, mais j'ai failli me prendre le mur. Et j'ai beau savoir que c'est ton frère, ne m'en veux pas, mais j'ai juste envie de lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure!" dis-je bien remontée.

"Je te le déconseille fortement." me dit-elle et cela sonne comme un avertissement.

"Tu m'en voudrais je peux comprendre ça."

"Oh non Bella, tu peux lui casser la gueule, du moins j'aimerais que tu le fasses. C'est ce qu'il mérite pour s'être comporté de cette façon avec toi. Mais je te le déconseille quand même." se justifie-t-elle.

"Tu sais Rosalie, j'ai battu des hommes bien plus...baraqué que ton frère."

"Et te connaissant maintenant je n'en doute pas. Néanmoins mon frère est réellement...solide."

"Ok bon, je vais éviter de le frapper pour l'instant. Mais dis lui bien de ne pas recommencer. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de patience."

Rosalie rigole en me certifiant qu'elle lui fera passer le message. Je la remercie d'avoir réussi à me calmer un peu. Nous restons un peu dehors puis reprenons le chemin des salles de classe. J'ai sport et je vais pouvoir me défouler un peu.

C'est ainsi que l'après-midi passe tranquillement. Je ne repense plus à ce que Jasper a fait. A la fin des cours je rentre chez moi. Je me connecte à mon adresse mail pour voir si j'ai des messages importants. Je zappe les messages à propos des combats qui auront lieu à Seattle ces prochains jours. Je ne peux pas encore me battre, et j'ai choisi d'être raisonnable, d'écouter Carlisle et de n'y retourner que dans 2 semaines et demie. Par contre un message attire mon regard. Je le lis. Chouette! Dans 3 jours je vais pouvoir aller chanter dans un restaurant. Je clique sur le lien présent pour voir la description du dit restaurant. Ola! Ca m'a l'air d'être un truc assez classe. Il faudra que je m'habille correctement, histoire de ne pas faire tache. Et c'est alors que j'ai fini d'envoyer mon mail de réponse que j'entends une voiture se garer devant chez moi. Je regarde par la fenêtre et voit Rosalie m'attendre sur le capot de sa voiture. Mon dieu! Cette fille ressemble vraiment à une déesse. Je descends donc la voir.

"Rosalie? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" je demande.

"Bella, t'as oublié que mon père devait te soigner tous les soirs?"

"Ah oui c'est vrai, euh ouais faut croire que j'avais oublié." dis-je bêtement en me souvenant.

"Tu n'es pas croyable Bella!"

Je souris à sa remarque, prends mes affaires et grimpe dans la voiture aux côtés de mon amie. Le trajet se passe dans la bonne humeur. Nous arrivons à la villa en riant. Rosalie m'ouvre la porte et nous nous dirigeons vers le salon. Les enfants Cullen sont tous là devant la télé. Emmett est tellement absorbé par le sport qui passe à la télé que je ne croie pas qu'ils nous ai vu arriver. Alice et Edward sont enlacés. Jasper, lui, semble juste faire acte de présence.

"Salut Bella!" me dit Alice tout sourire.

"Salut tout le monde."

"Carlisle n'est pas encore rentré mais joins toi à nous, nous regardons du...baseball. Je ne sais pas si tu aimes mais c'est Emmett qui a le choix du programme ce soir alors..."

"C'est très bien." dis-je sans vraiment d'enthousiasme. Je m'assois à côté d'elle et Rosalie part s'installer entre Emmett et Jasper. Mes yeux se tournent irrémédiablement vers Jasper, et pour la première fois je le regarde vraiment. C'est fou à quel point il est beau. Ses cheveux blonds qui lui tombent sur les épaules font ressortir ses magnifiques yeux dorés. Sa peau blanche fait elle aussi un contraste avec ses yeux. C'est là que je me rends vraiment compte à quel point sa peau est pâle. Je regarde Rosalie à côté de lui et je ne peux m'empêcher de les comparer. Elle aussi a la peau diaphane, mais Jasper semble encore plus blanc, si c'est possible, par endroit. Et à la lumière, il me semble distinguer une cicatrice sur son arcade sourcilière. C'est foutrement sexy! Bizarrement j'ai toujours aimé les hommes qui portaient des cicatrices. Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Je continue mon observation. Je descends un peu et voit qu'il porte un tee-shirt à manches longues qui lui colle à la peau. Par conséquent ses muscles sont si bien dessinés que j'arrive à les deviner. Il a vraiment une carrure d'athlète, un torse de dieu grec. D'ailleurs si je n'étais pas au milieu de ce salon je penserais être en train de rêver à la vue de cet être si parfait.

Il me regarde un bref instant comme curieux de ce à quoi je pouvais penser, puis il tourne la tête vers Edward pour enfin se retourner vers la télé.

Sur ce Carlisle arrive, je remise mes questions dans un coin de ma tête et me lève pour saluer le docteur.

"Bonsoir Monsieur Cullen." dis-je le plus poliment possible.

"Bonsoir Bella, mais appelle moi Carlisle s'il te plaît." me répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

"D'accord Mons...Carlisle."

"Tu es prête? me demande-t-il.

"Oui M'sieur!"

"Alors nous pouvons y aller." puis il commence à monter l'escalier.

Je regarde en direction du salon une dernière fois, Rosalie me regarde encourageante, ainsi que Alice et Edward. Jasper, lui, me regarde bizarrement, décidément je ne sais pas ce qu'il a contre moi. Je décide que ce n'est pas important et suit Carlisle jusque dans son bureau. Là il me pose des questions sur mon état de santé. Il m'observe brièvement et me dit que je semble guérir correctement, il m'enlève la bande, ma passe de la pommade sur les hématomes toujours présents puis me mets une nouvelle bande. Tout cela en essayant de ne pas toucher les zones douloureuses. Car même si je guéris j'ai toujours aussi mal. Il me dit que c'est normal et que ça devrait passer d'ici quelques jours.

Une fois qu'il a fini, je le remercie et redescends au salon pour que Rosalie me raccompagne. J'ai à peine fini de descendre les escaliers qu'Esmée m'intercepte.

"Bella, ça te dit de prendre le repas avec nous ce soir?" me demande-t-elle visiblement enchantée.

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil vers le salon pour voir ce qu'en pense les autres. Emmett, Rosalie et Alice semble aussi ravis que leur mère, Edward à l'air plutôt indifférent et Jasper toujours aussi énervé. Et c'est à cause de lui que je vais refuser, je me suis promis de ne pas m'introduire dans sa vie, alors je ne le dérangerai pas plus que nécessaire.

"C'est vraiment très aimable de votre part Madame Cullen mais peut-être une autre fois." dis-je en essayant de rester la plus sereine possible. A vrai dire le regard de Jasper m'a passablement énervé et j'ai juste envie de me barrer de cette maison en courant.

"D'accord une autre fois alors." me dit Esmée déçue.

J'ai vaguement le sentiment de lui avoir fait du mal, mais mon état de nerf se faisant de plus en plus ressentir, je ne m'attarde pas la dessus. Je m'excuserai une prochaine fois.

"Rosalie" dis-je en serrant les dents alors que mon regard est attiré une nouvelle fois par son frère qui me regarde curieux maintenant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête pour changer d'émotions en si peu de temps? "Peux-tu me ramener s'il te plaît?"

Je n'attends pas vraiment sa réponse, je détourne le regard et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée. J'entends Alice demander ce qu'il se passe avec moi, Rosalie lui dit qu'elle ne sait pas vraiment mais que ce ne doit pas être grand chose. Puis elle me rejoint et nous partons en direction de chez moi.

"Que se passe-t-il Bella?" me demande-t-elle soudainement alors que mes yeux se perdaient dans la forêt sombre qui nous entoure.

"Ton frère m'horripile. Je peux comprendre que je le dérange, je n'ai pas l'intention d'interférer dans sa vie, mais ne peut-il pas faire un minuscule effort le temps que je suis chez toi? Ou même qu'il m'ignore, mais qu'il arrête avec ses regards meurtriers!"

"Je ne le comprends pas vraiment. Il n'est pas comme ça normalement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe." m'avoue-t-elle totalement perdue.

"Je le sais moi, il me déteste. Je m'en fous c'est pas un problème, je n'accorde pas d'importance à cela. Mais j'en peux plus de ses regards, j'ai parfois l'impression que je lui gâche la vie. Mais j'ai rien fait tu vois et c'est ça qui m'énerve. Je ne lui ai rien fait pour qu'il m'en veuille à ce point. S'il continue d'être aussi désagréable je lui ferais savoir." dis-je d'un ton résigné.

"Je ne peux pas vraiment te conseiller, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive. Mais j'essaierais de le résonner avant que tu ne doivent en arriver aux mains." me dit-elle dans un demi-sourire. Apparemment la perspective que je tape son frère ne lui plaît pas plus que ça. Bah, elle ne voudrait pas que je détruise sa belle gueule d'ange!

Nous arrivons enfin chez moi, je lui souhaite une bonne soirée et vais directement me coucher. Demain est un autre jour que j'espère meilleur.

La nuit je fais des cauchemars. Ils concernent tous un Jasper arrogant et meurtrier. Ouais il m'a tué plusieurs fois cette nuit là. Le plus effrayant a sans doute été lorsqu'il s'est transformé en monstre assoiffé de sang.

* * *

Alors ce chapitre? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

On m'a dit que Bella se dévoilait un peu trop vite. Néanmoins Bella n'a pas eu une vie facile et elle n'a pas encore dévoilé tous ses secrets. Certains n'ont pas encore été abordés. Mais je garde ça pour moi...

A bientôt pour le chapitre 5.


	5. Chapter 5: Pourquoi?

Et voila le cinquième chapitre! En espérant que cela vous plaît toujours autant.

Merci aux revieweuses...c'est toujours un réel plaisir de lire vos messages. Même si je n'y réponds pas, je n'ai pour l'instant pas trop le temps. Mais je promets de remédier à ça.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Le lendemain la journée se passe sans anicroche jusqu'au déjeuner. Je suis plutôt contente de ne pas m'être énervée et d'avoir gardé une humeur tranquille toute la journée. C'est pour moi un changement considérable. La cloche sonne la fin du dernier cours avant de manger. Je suis affamée et vais donc au self me remplir un plateau. Je me dirige vers ma table quand je sens quelqu'un me bousculer. Surprise j'en reverse mon plateau. Je me retourne et voit Jasper qui continue son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Je jette mon plateau au sol, de toute façon il est presque vide et marche vers lui. Il s'arrête, j'en profite pour réduire la distance entre nous. Et pour la première fois je lui adresse la parole.

"Merde Jasper! C'est quoi ton putain de problème?" dis-je menaçante.

"Toi." me répond-il simplement.

"Et je t'ai fait quoi pour que tu te comportes comme ça avec moi?"

Il s'approche un peu plus de moi et me dit dans un murmure "Tu existes!" avec une pointe de dégoût dans la voix.

Merde je pensais pas que l'existence d'une personne pouvait à ce point en affectait une autre. Bouleversée par ce qu'il vient de me dire et au summum de mon énervement, j'atteins un point de non-retour. Je lui balance mon point en plein dans le visage de toutes mes forces. Malheureusement le résultat n'est pas vraiment celui que j'avais escompté. Au lieu de le voir s'effondrer par terre, j'entends tous les os de ma main craquer au fur et à mesure que mon point s'écrase sur sa figure. Un cri de douleur m'échappe. Rosalie et Emmett rappliquent en vitesse. Jasper semble à la fois s'en foutre royalement et se sentir terriblement coupable. Merde mais comment il fait ça?! Je ne me pose pas plus de questions parce que ma main me lance terriblement.

"Bella mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris?" me demande Rosalie choquée.

"Il m'a énervé." je réponds le plus naturellement du monde.

"Je t'avais dit de ne pas le frapper!" s'exclame-t-elle comme si j'avais commis une grave erreur.

"Je t'avais dit que je n'avais pas de patience. Il me pousse à bout! Je le hais ce mec!" dis-je en regardant l'intéressé droit dans les yeux. Ce qui semble le faire réagir. Tout à coup son visage change de masque, il semble rongé par la culpabilité. Quelque chose d'autre se cache dans son regard. Quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à déterminer.

"Bon viens Miss Catastrophe, on va t'emmener à l'hôpital." me dit Emmett en digne protecteur.

"Euh non merci!" dis-je expressément.

Emmett me frôle à peine la main et je pousse un hurlement. La douleur est atroce. Tout le monde dans le self me regarde comme si j'avais un troisième œil. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'en fait ils m'observaient tous depuis que j'avais demandé à Jasper quel était son problème avec moi. Mais cela, encore une fois, n'avait absolument pas d'importance. J'étais concentrée sur le mal que je ressentais. Rosalie était devant son frère, ainsi je ne pouvais plus le voir. Ils se parlaient, et vu le ton qu'employait mon amie, ça ne devait pas être une partie de plaisir. Emmett quant à lui, essayait tant bien que mal de me faire penser à autre chose. Ce qui n'était pas une tâche facile, car ma main était tout simplement devenue bleue et gonflée en à peine 3 minutes.

Les autres faisaient des messes basses. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être bêtes.

Finalement Rosalie revient vers Emmett et moi et nous dit que l'on part pour l'hôpital. Je décline son offre mais elle use encore une fois de son "pouvoir" de persuasion. C'est fou ce qu'elle pouvait être flippante quand elle s'y mettait! Bref, du coup je n'ai d'autre choix que de les suivre elle et Emmett. Nous montons donc dans l'énorme Jeep d'Emmett et partons pour l'hôpital. Comment dire que je ne suis vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas enchantée! Je devais déjà attendre plus de 2 semaines avant de pouvoir me battre parce que j'avais les côtes en miettes. Dieu sait combien de temps il faudra attendre avec une main complètement morte! Et merde je ne suis pas prête de gagner de l'argent! La vie en ce moment est purement merdique, non seulement je m'emmerde au lycée comme c'est pas permis mais en plus je ne peux pas me défouler comme je le veux. La seule chose que je peux encore faire c'est aller dans ce grand restaurant et chanter ce qu'ils me demanderont. Oh! D'ailleurs il faudra que j'en parle à Rosalie tout à l'heure.

Nous étions ,pendant mes réflexions, arrivés à l'hôpital. Rosalie ou Emmett avait du prévenir Carlisle avant que l'on arrive car il nous attendait sur le parking.

"Bella qu'as-tu encore fait?" demande-t-il légèrement inquiet.

"On ne vous a rien dit doc?" demandais-je avec un sourire.

"Non, Rosalie m'a appelé en disant que tu étais blessée, rien de plus." avoue-t-il.

"Eh bien, j'avoue maintenant que l'idée n'était pas très bonne. J'ai frappé votre fils. Il faut dire qu'il a vraiment la tête dure!" dis-je.

Il rigole doucement. "Personne ne t'as dit que tu n'aurais pas du?" me demande-t-il toujours amusé.

"Et bien si Rosalie m'a prévenu qu'il était u genre solide mais..."

"Mais Bella n'écoute jamais rien de ce qu'on lui dit!" me coupe-t-elle. "Tu es inconsciente Bella, tu aurais pu te faire vraiment mal!"

"Ah parce que tu crois que j'ai pas mal là?" dis-je avec un rire forcé.

"Et bien nous allons voir ce que tu as exactement." me propose Carlisle mettant ainsi fin à l'affront entre Rosalie et moi. Je le suis à l'intérieur jusque dans une salle de radiologie.

Emmett et Rosalie nous suivent mais s'arrêtent dans la salle d'attente. J'entends le rire d'Emmett alors que je continue de suivre le docteur Cullen. Je me demande bien ce qui pouvait le faire rire. Je décide de garder ma question et de lui demander lorsque je sortirais d'ici.

Carlisle me coupe de mes pensées pour me faire installer devant l'appareil. Je fais ce qu'il me dit et au bout de 10 minutes il en a fini.

"Bien tu peux aller rejoindre Emmett et Rose si tu veux. Je reviens dans quelques instants, histoire de voir ce que tu as exactement."

"Oui Monsieur Cullen." dis-je en me levant.

"Carlisle." me dit-il sur un ton qui signifiait que c'est ainsi que je devais l'appeler.

"Oui Carlisle." répétais-je. Puis je pars en direction de mes amis. Je les trouve dans le couloir.

"Alors," questionnais-je "on écoute aux portes?"

Emmett me fait un grand sourire et Rosalie lève les yeux au ciel. Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie mais ça ne me préoccupe pas vraiment.

"Emmett?"

"Oui Miss catastrophe?"

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!" je râle un peu. Je n'aime pas tellement ce surnom.

"C'est pourtant le cas." dit-il toujours en souriant.

"Mouais peu importe." éludais-je. "Dis moi qu'est ce qui te faisait rire tout à l'heure dans la salle d'attente?"

"Oh ça. Et bien je pensais que c'était bien le première fois que quelqu'un osait s'en prendre à Jasper. Et je ne sais pas si tu t'en ai rendu compte, mais ça l'a choqué que tu le fasses et devant tout le monde en plus. Je crois que j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir le prendre en photo à ce moment là."

"C'est vrai que c'était assez marrant." approuve Rosalie.

"Et puis tu étais tellement sûre de toi," ajoute Emmett "c'était vraiment drôle de te voir te mesurer à lui."

"Emmett, ce n'est pas le premier homme que je frappe, et ce n'est pas le plus grand non plus. En revanche c'est bien le première fois que je prends un échec aussi cuisant! Ca m'énerve!"

"Tu ne devrais plus t'occuper de ça Bella." me conseille Rose.

"Je ne comprends pas. Comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait même pas eu un petit mouvement de recul. Une gauche comme celle là aurait du le mettre à terre."

"T'as du rater ton coup" me dit Emmett.

"Sache que je ne rate jamais mon coup Emmett Cullen."

"Et sache qu'en vérité je ne m'appelle pas Cullen." me dit-il.

"Bon et comment tu t'appelles alors?" demandais-je sans vraiment savoir si ça m'intéressait. Néanmoins c'était le seul à m'avoir réellement parlé de sa famille, et j'avoue que les mystères autour d'eux se faisaient de plus en plus présents.

"McCarty. Emmett McCarty. D'ailleurs, il n'y a que Carlisle et Esmée qui sont des Cullen."

"Emmett est-ce vraiment nécessaire?" demande Rosalie. "N'est-ce pas plus simple si nous disons simplement que nous sommes des Cullen?"

"Non ça m'intéresse!" dis-je d'un ton enjoué car je voulais vraiment en savoir plus. "Dis moi Emmett qu'en est-il pour les autres?"

"Et bien Rosalie est vraiment une Hale. Mais pas Jasper. Ils ne sont pas vraiment frère et sœur, c'est juste plus simple comme ça, parce que malgré tout ils se ressemblent quand même beaucoup."

"Donc la gémellité, c'est une couverture pour ne pas que les gens ne posent trop de questions?"

"Exactement!" me dit-il enthousiaste.

"Alors quel est le nom de famille de Jasper?" demandai-je. Je suis vraiment intéressée maintenant.

"Withlock."

Quoi? Comme le Major? Cela ne peut être possible! Le Major Withlock, c'est ainsi qu'on l'appelle, est une légende dans le monde du combat. Il vivait il y a longtemps. On raconte qu'il était dans l'Armée Confédérée. Mais un jour il lui est arrivé quelque chose, après ça plus personne ne l'a jamais revu. Pourtant on parle encore de lui, on dit qu'il était l'homme le plus fort, capable de se battre contre une armée entière. Bien sûr personne ne peut prouver cela, puisque personne ne l'a jamais revu mais la légende est restée. Et ceux qui font des combats aujourd'hui savent qui il est. Pour ma part je le vénère. Bizarrement je crois en lui et parfois c'est lui qui me donne la force.

Alors Jasper serait un descendant du Major...Waw! Celle la je ne m'y attendais pas! Néanmoins je fais comme si je ne savais rien et pousse ma curiosité un peu plus.

"Et les autres, comment s'appellent-ils réellement?"

"Alors il nous reste Alice Brandon et Edward Masen. Toutefois étant donné qu'ils sont mariés, Alice porte également le nom Masen. Tout comme Rose porte le mien." dit-il en finissant sa phrase par un grand sourire amoureux.

"Ah bon, vous êtes mariés? N'êtes vous pas un peu jeunes?" je demande un peu surprise par cet aveu.

"Tu sais Bella l'amour n'a pas d'âge." me dit Rosalie en s'approchant de son gros nounours et en enfouissant sa tête dans son torse. Et c'est vrai qu'en les regardant, cela me paraît évident. Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Alors oui, effectivement pourquoi ne pas se marier quand on sait qu'on est auprès de celui avec qui on veut passer sa vie. Cela me fait penser que je n'ai personne avec qui passer la mienne. Et curieusement cela ne me dérange pas plus que ça. Parce qu'en fin de compte je ne tiens pas assez à ma vie pour simplement vouloir la passer avec quelqu'un. L'amour est quelque chose de plus ou moins inconnu pour moi. Je n'ai aimé qu'une seule personne dans ma vie. Mon père. Et je ne suis jamais tombé amoureuse. Tout cela me paraît futile.

Je me secoue la tête pour me sortir ses idées. Je regarde Emmett et Rosalie qui se regardent amoureusement. Je suis consciente du fait qu'Emmett a totalement changé de sujet intentionnellement mais je ne m'en formalise pas. Les questions viendront, ce n'est qu'un question de temps.

C'est à ce moment qu'arrive Carlisle avec mes radios.

"Alors doc, qu'est-ce que j'ai?" je demande.

"Et bien c'est moins grave que ce que je pensais au premier abord. Tu as juste le majeur triplement fracturé et l'index et l'annulaire fracturés par une fois. Je vais te mettre une attelle et tu n'auras qu'à faire attention." me dit-il soulagé. Puis il joint l'acte à la parole et m'enfile le truc sur la main. La sensation est désagréable mais je ne me plains pas.

"Bon, et bien ça aurait pu être pire j'imagine. Je dois garder l'attelle combien de temps?"

"2 mois." dit-il en faisant la grimace.

"Quoi!? Non c'est pas possible! Mais comment je vais gagner ma vie moi?" je lance en m'énervant. Je commence à marcher dans le couloir en direction de la sortie sans faire attention si on me suit ou pas.

"Fais quelque chose de bien..." propose Rosalie timidement.

"Je fais déjà quelque chose de bien!" dis-je acerbe. Elle ne m'a rien fait c'est vrai, mais tout ceci m'énerve prodigieusement. Pas le droit de me battre. Je pourrais même pas taper dans un sac de frappe. Et en plus je serais sûrement dispensée de sport. Rien qui puisse me défouler quoi!

"Et tu fais quoi?" demande Emmett curieux.

"Plus tard Emmett! Rosalie pourquoi tu ne m'as tout simplement pas dit que je serais blessée si je tentais de frapper ton frère?"

"J'ai tenté de te prévenir Bella, mais tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête. J'y peux quoi moi si tu n'as pas écouté mes conseils?!"

"Oui d'accord j'ai du mal à obéir. Mais il fallait être plus claire. Je sais pas moi. Ne tape pas mon frère, sa peau est dure comme de la pierre!"

Pour une raison que j'ignore, un frisson lui a parcourut l'échine. Elle a fait semblant de l'ignorer et m'a regardé dans les yeux avec son air de persuasion.

"Ok," dis-je en levant les bras au ciel pour accepter ma défaite "tu avais raison j'aurais du t'écouter."

"Tu m'écouteras la prochaine fois." dit-elle fière d'avoir eu raison de moi.

" Mouais j'essaierais." grommelais-je plus pour moi même. "Bon et si on rentrait, cette journée m'a épuisé." je déclare.

Ils acceptent tous les deux et Emmett me raccompagne chez moi. En sortant de la voiture je leur fait une petite recommandation.

"Dites à Jasper de ne plus m'approcher, sinon je ne réponds plus de moi. Qu'il aille me détester plus loin." je leur dit ceci comme une menace, et bien que cela fasse sourire Emmett, Rosalie acquiesce. Je m'écarte de la voiture, leur fait un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir et rentre chez moi. Je mange un truc vite fait, me lave en quatrième vitesse et pars me coucher sans plus de cérémonie.

* * *

Et voila...

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé.

J'espère être restée dans le thème et ne pas trop changer le caractère de mes personnages.

A bientôt pour la suite.


	6. Chapter 6: Vérité

Et voilaaaaaa. Le sixième chapitre.

Il n'est pas bien long, mais on y comprend certaines choses.

Je voulais dire un grand merci à toutes celles qui m'ont ajouté a leur favoris ou qui me suivent depuis le début. Ca fait super super plaisir :D

Je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Je m'écarte de la voiture, leur fait un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir et rentre chez moi. Je mange un truc vite fait, me lave en quatrième vitesse et pars me coucher sans plus de cérémonie.

C'est ainsi que passe les deux semaines suivantes. Je vais en cours le matin, rentre chez moi une fois que c'est fini. Le soir Rose vient me cherche pour que j'aille me faire soigner par son père. Jasper semble avoir compris ce que je pensais de lui et ne se trouve jamais dans la même pièce que moi lorsque je suis chez lui. Au lycée je me suis arrangée pour changer de place. Je suis maintenant à l'opposé de lui. Un peu en arrière comme ça je ne suis pas la cible de ces regards meurtriers.

Mes côtes sont guéries et mes hématomes ont totalement disparus depuis une semaine maintenant. J'ai plus que la main de blessée. Emmett se moque de moi presque tous les jours et le surnom de Miss catastrophe est restée à mon grand désespoir. Mais comme j'adore Emmett, et bien je lui pardonne. C'est vraiment un gars super. Il se comporte avec moi comme un grand frère protecteur, et bien que je n'en ai pas réellement besoin, ça me fait plaisir. C'est vraiment un gros nounours. Rosalie, et bien je pense qu'elle est devenue quelque chose comme ma meilleure amie. Je sais pas trop, je n'en ai pas eu auparavant car je ne m'approchais pas trop des gens. Mais j'ai confiance en elle, et je l'apprécie vraiment. On passe de très bons moments tous les trois. Ce qui bien sûr ne plaît pas à Jasper qui se plaint (paraît-il) d'avoir perdu sa jumelle. Je les ai bien regardé tous les deux et si on est attentif il est impossible de les prendre pour des jumeaux. Rosalie est bien plus aimable que lui. Sans parler de leur trait physique. J'en ai parlé un jour avec Emmett. Il m'a dit que pour moi ce n'était pas évident car j'adorais la jumelle et détestait le jumeau. Mais il m'a aussi fait remarquer que normalement Rosalie n'était pas comme ça avec les gens. Qu'avec les autres elle se comportait plutôt comme Jasper. J'ai vérifié ça bien sur et c'est vrai qu'elle est froide et distante avec le reste des élèves. Même elle s'en fiche complètement, exactement comme Jasper avec moi.

Enfin bref, ce soir je suis, pour la dernière fois, chez les Cullen pour que Carlisle fasse un dernier diagnostic.

"Et bien tout cela me semble très correct. Tu as bien guéri, je suis satisfait." me dit-il après un petit examen.

"Merci doc pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi."

"Oh tu n'as pas à me remercier, ça m'a fait plaisir." m'avoue-t-il. "Tu peux redescendre, Rosalie doit t'attendre."

Je descends au salon. Rosalie embrasse son homme sur la joue et se lève pour me raccompagner.

"Où est Jasper?" je demande.

"Depuis quand tu veux le voir?" questionne Alice. Nos rapports se sont un peu refroidis depuis que j'ai eu cette altercation avec le beau blond.

"Je veux juste lui dire quelque chose." je réponds.

"Il est dehors sur la terrasse." me dit alors Edward. Nos rapports n'ont pas changés, puisqu'il n'ont jamais évolués.

"Merci. Je reviens tout de suite Rosalie."

"Je t'attends." me dit-elle en se rasseyant à côté d'Emmett. Celui ci me fait un clin d'œil et me sourit. Je lui rends son sourire et me rends sur la terrasse.

Je referme la porte et m'appuie dos à elle. Jasper et devant moi, il me tourne le dos.

"Tu dois être content." je lui dis.

"Et pourquoi ça?" demande-t-il toujours de sa voix si froide. Il me méprise. Tant pis! J'ai dis que je lui parlerai et c'est ce que je vais faire. Pas besoin de m'énerver pour lui.

"Tu n'auras plus à me supporter chez toi." je sors comme si c'était l'évidence même.

"Tu n'as rien compris Bella." Bizarrement mon nom dans sa bouche me fait fondre. Et pourtant je n'ai pas le droit de penser à ça.

"Comprendre quoi?" Je demande.

"Ce que je pense de toi."

"Il n'y a rien à comprendre Jasper. Tu me déteste. Je ne peux pas attendre que chaque homme sur Terre m'adore. Tu sais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance."

"Ca en a pour moi." dit-il mystérieux. Et comme il n'ajoute rien je me retourne et ouvre la porte.

"Au revoir Jasper." dis-je en fermant la porte derrière moi et sur cette discussion. Il ne fait pas un geste. Très bien. Je mets fin à tout ceci. Malheureusement je ne peux étouffer réellement ma peine. Rosalie vient vers moi et me demande si je suis prête. J'acquiesce, dit un au revoir général pour tout le monde et sors. Carlisle me rejoint près de la voiture.

"Bella j'aimerais que tu repasses ici dans un mois et demi afin que je puisse voir ta main."

"Ne peut-on pas faire ça à l'hôpital doc?" je demande sans vraiment de conviction.

"Si mais...Esmée aimerait te revoir. Et je pense que tu ne reviendras pas d'ici là à cause de Jasper." avoue-t-il.

Je regarde la villa et me dis que pour Esmée je peux bien faire l'effort de revenir une dernière fois dans quelques temps. Je n'ai pas envie de lui faire de la peine.

"D'accord Carlisle, je reviendrais ici." dis-je dans un petit sourire.

"Merci Bella." me dit-il. Puis il repart à l'intérieur.

Rosalie se met au volant de la voiture et je m'installe à mon tour. On quitte le chemin de terre qui mène chez eux sans rien dire. Une fois sur la route Rosalie ouvre enfin la bouche.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à mon frère Bella?" demande-t-elle.

"Ah je savais que tu me le demanderais!" dis-je en riant doucement. Elle rigole aussi mais je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est pour la même chose. "Et bien je lui ai dit qu'il devait être content de ne plus me voir chez lui. Il m'a répondu que je n'avais rien compris. Bref, il est resté très secret sur le sujet." je dis la dernière phrase dans un murmure et d'une voix triste.

"Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état?"

"Je ne comprends pas Rose. Je sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Je n'ai jamais été comme ça avant. Je n'accordais pas d'intérêt à ces choses là."

"Quelles choses?" demande-t-elle curieuse.

"Il me déteste, je le sais il me l'a bien fait comprendre. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi moi je n'y arrive pas. Je voudrais le haïr, pour la personne qu'il est, ce qu'il me fait. Mais c'est impossible! Il...je sais pas mais...c'est étrange tu vois. Rosalie promets moi de ne jamais répéter ce que je vais te dire." je lui demande comme une supplique.

"Je promets de ne jamais rien dire."

"Son regard triste me donne envie de le serrer dans mes bras. J'ai envie de lui dire que toute la peine du monde ne repose pas sur ses épaules. Même si c'est vraiment l'impression qu'il donne. J'ai envie, non j'ai besoin d'être proche de lui. Pourquoi? Je ne le sais pas. Mais je suis comme attirée par lui, je ne comprends pas. Et pourtant lui continue de me rejeter. Je n'ai rien fait pour qu'il me déteste. Et je suis triste qu'il me considère comme ça." je dis tout ça d'un trait parce que j'ai peur qu'elle me juge.

Mais eu lieu de ça elle m'observe avec un regard illuminé. Comme un gosse le jour de Noël. Je crois qu'elle vient de comprendre quelque chose. Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle me fixe seulement.

"Hum..Rose? J'aimerais bien que tu fixes la route plutôt que moi." dis-je légèrement stressée.

"Oh oui excuse moi!" se reprend-elle.

On finit le trajet dans le silence. Je lui ai avoué quelque chose de gros et elle à la bienveillance de ne rien dire. Elle me dépose devant chez moi me dit à demain et rentre chez elle. Je la regarde partir et rentre chez moi. Je mange puis j'attrape une lampe torche et vais faire une petite promenade dans les bois pour décompresser.

POV Rosalie

Je n'y crois pas. Je suis là dans la voiture avec Bella et elle vient de m'avouer qu'elle voudrait haïr mon frère mais n'y parviens pas. Qu'elle est comme attirée par lui pour une raison qu'elle ne comprend pas, et que malgré ce qu'il est, (même si elle l'ignore) elle aimerait le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Elle une fragile humaine aimerait prendre Jasper dans ses bras pour le consoler du mal qu'il lui fait. D'abord je me suis dit que ça n'avait aucun sens et ensuite j'ai eu une illumination. Je dois absolument parler à mon crétin de frère! Je rentre chez moi plus vite que le code de la route ne l'admet et pars trouver mon "jumeau" sans attendre. Je le trouve sur la terrasse, il n'a pas bougé depuis que Bella l'a quitté là. Je lui demande de venir parler avec moi. La maison étant remplie de vampires à l'ouïe ultra fine je décide que nous serons mieux dans les bois pour lui dire ce que j'ai à lui dire. Nous courrons donc vers un endroit à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Après 2 minutes de course dans les bois et 10 kilomètres parcourus, nous nous arrêtons sur un rocher au milieu de la forêt.

"Jasper je peux savoir ce qui te prends?" je demande sans même m'expliquer.

"De quoi tu parles Rose?"

"Pourquoi, dis moi pourquoi tu la traite comme ça?"

"De qui tu parles?" demande-t-il mine de rien.

"Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu sais très bien de qui je parle!" dis-je avec un peu de rage.

"Bella...?" dit-il comme une interrogation.

"Oui Bella qui d'autre? Dis moi pourquoi tu fais ça alors que tu sais ce qu'elle est?"

"Et qu'est-ce qu'elle est Rosalie? Pas un vampire ça c'est certain."

"Non Jazz' je te parle de ce qu'elle est pour toi." je déclare en appuyant sur chaque mot parce que j'en ai marre qu'il tourne autour du pot.

"Elle n'est rien pour moi." dit-il avec une once de regret dans la voix. Soudain je me sens triste, comme je n'ai aucune raison de l'être, ça doit venir de Jasper.

"Tu projettes Jazz'. Ne fait pas l'ignorant, elle est tout pour toi. Elle ne comprend rien à tout cela, mais elle m'a avoué certaines choses..."

"Lesquelles?" me coupe-t-il avec ce que je reconnais être un peu d'espoir.

"Je lui ai promis de ne rien dire à personne, et je compte bien tenir cette promesse, même envers Edward. Alors maintenant je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu te comportes de cette façon avec elle?"

"Parce que je ne peux l'avoir Rose! Je fais tout pour qu'elle me déteste et qu'elle m'oublie. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix." avoue-t-il.

"Ca n'a pas de sens, elle est ton âme sœur..."

"Oui mais elle est HUMAINE!" me coupe-t-il encore une fois "Je ne peux pas lui donner ce qu'elle veut. Ou plutôt si je peux et j'en crève d'envie crois moi, mais cela pourrait lui coûter la vie. Comme tu l'as dit elle est mon âme sœur, ou du moins tout me porte à le croire. C'est qu'une faible et fragile humaine. Qu'est-ce qu'un monstre comme moi pourrait faire à part tuer cette petite chose?"

"Peu importe qu'elle soit humaine, tu as découvert ton âme sœur, ta compagne d'éternité! Tu ne peux pas juste faire semblant de la détester pour la préserver." je lui dis.

" Si Rose je peux faire ça. Je crois que je l'aime assez pour la laisser vivre une vie normale, sans vampire. Une vie humaine tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel. Puisqu'elle est humaine , c'est ainsi que ça doit se passer. Elle ne doit pas vivre aux côtés de quelqu'un qui pourrait la prendre pour son repas."

"Oui mais au fond de toi tu ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça!" J'essaye de le faire réagir, je sais qu'il se sent plus faible que nous vis à vis de notre régime végétarien. Mais je veux qu'il se batte pour elle. Si elle est vraiment son âme sœur, et je pense qu'elle l'est, alors il n'y aura jamais qu'elle pour lui. C'est égoïste mais je ne veux pas qu'il la laisse vivre sa vie pour qu'ensuite elle meurt et qu'il se retrouve seul pour l'éternité.

"Non, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle sache ce que je suis et ce que je pourrais lui faire si je ne me retenais pas."

"Tu ne lui ferais rien." je lui assure ceci. Je sais de quoi je parle. Lorsque j'ai trouvé Emmett, il était couvert de sang, et j'aurais pu le vider de ce délicieux nectar jusqu'à ce qu'il en meurt, mais j'ai vu son regard à ce moment là. Et ma vie tout d'un coup tournait autour de lui. Je savais que j'avais besoin de lui.

"Tu n'en sais rien." crache-t-il.

"Je suis passée par là Jazz", je sais que c'est vrai."

"Tu n'as pas ma formation. Toi mieux que personne connaît mon histoire avec Maria. C'est un supplice chaque jour d'être entouré de tous ces humains. Je souhaiterais mourir si je tuais celle que j'aime plus que ma propre vie." répond-il.

"Alors c'est bien vrai? Tu l'aime?" je demande en attendant une confirmation.

"Plus que tout Rose, si tu savais. Son regard me hante, sa présence ne me quitte plus. Son odeur m'enivre chaque fois que je passe près d'elle. Je ne peux me passer d'elle et d'un certain contact. C'est pour ça que je l'ai bousculé par deux fois. Et aussi j'aurais pu l'empêcher de se faire du mal en me tapant dessus, mais je voulais sentir sa main contre ma joue. Son toucher m'a brûlé la peau. Je l'aime Rose...si tu savais comme je l'aime. Elle est tellement...parfaite." Et je crois que c'est la plus belle chose que Jasper n'ai jamais dite.

"Alors réagis." J'essaye de le convaincre, j'y met d'ailleurs toute ma persuasion. Mais malheureusement je crois que c'est peine perdue.

"Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas." dit-il le regard baissé.

"Sache que si tu ne fais rien, moi j'essaierais quelque chose." lui dis-je pour qu'il comprenne bien que je n'en resterais pas là.

"Non Rose il ne faut pas que tu interfères dans sa vie de cette manière. Peu importe tout ça, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être avec elle. Je refuse de lui laisser croire le contraire. Je ne veux pas être à ses côtés et risquer de la tuer à chaque instant. Je me l'interdis." me défend-il.

"Peu importe. Tu es mon frère et je t'aime, je ne te laisserais pas passer ta vie tout seul pour un prétexte bidon. Elle t'apprécie, elle se fiche de ce que tu es. Elle t'apprécie pour celui que tu es. Malgré que tu ne lui ai pas montré la meilleure face de ta personnalité." lui dis-je en lui mettant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

Il ne dit rien. Je me lève et lui dis que je rentre. Il me suit dans le silence. Nous rentrons à la villa. Il part dans sa chambre pendant que je vais rejoindre Emmett devant son jeu vidéo. Je prends une décision importante. Demain je dirais tout à Bella. On verra quelle sera sa réaction.

* * *

Bien...j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'attends vos reviews pour connaître votre avis.

Je vais vous demander un truc...j'ai déjà en tête la suite de l'histoire. Mais comme rien n'est jamais vraiment fixé jusqu'à ce que ce soit écrit, ben je vais vous demander votre avis. Qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez qu'il se passe? Je n'ai pas dans l'intention de les rassembler tout de suite. Je veux qu'ils se cherchent un peu puis qu'ils finissent par se trouver. Si vous avez des idées créatives je suis prête à les entendre.

Merci d'avoir lu :)


	7. Chapter 7: Révélation

**Le septième chapitre. Waw ça va vite. **

**Merci à toutes pour vos super review, ça m'a vraiment encouragé à poursuivre.**

**Pas trop de blabla...c'est un chapitre attendu alors, je vous laisse lire.**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

POV Bella

Après ma ballade dans les bois je rentre à la maison. Je me prépare un petit repas vite fait que je mange devant la télé puis je vais me coucher. La nuit, une fois de plus, je rêve de Jasper. Mais cette fois c'est différent. J'entraperçois le possibilité qu'il puisse m'aimer. Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve et je sais que la vérité est toute autre. Le matin je me réveille un peu grognon et le temps n'est pas au beau fixe, comme pour souligner mon humeur. Les nuages envahissent le ciel, de la même façon que mon cerveau est embrumé par mon rêve. Mais je ne m'attarde pas là-dessus. Aujourd'hui il n'y a pas lycée, j'aimerais passer une journée avec Rose afin qu'elle m'aide à trouver une tenue convenable pour mon tour de chant. Je décide donc de l'appeler après mon petit déjeuner. Forte de cette résolution je me lève et vais à la douche. Une fois lavée, séchée et habillée, je descends pour manger. Lorsque j'ai fini et que la vaisselle est faite je me dirige vers le téléphone pour appeler mon amie. C'est alors que j'entends quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Je repose le téléphone et me dirige vers l'entrée. J'ouvre, en me demandant qui cela peut-il bien être quand je tombe justement sur Rosalie.

"Salut Bella." me dit-elle dans un sourire.

"Rose, tu tombes bien j'allais t'appeler!" dis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Elle entre dans le salon et nous nous installons dans le canapé.

" Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit Bella, il y a quelque chose de très important dont j'aimerais te parler." dit-elle avec un ton qui ressemble à une confidence.

" Ok Rose, je t'écoute."

" Ca va sûrement être difficile à avaler mais je dois t'en faire part. Sache que la famille est en désaccord avec ce que je vais faire et que je risque gros. Mais j'ai jugé cela utile et rien ne me fera retourner en arrière." me prévient-elle.

" Ok, je sais pas dans quoi tu vas te lancer, mais je t'écoute attentivement."

" Bien. Tu as sans doute remarquer que ma famille et moi avions quelques...particularités?" J'acquiesce de la tête pour ne pas la couper. " Et bien cela n'est pas par hasard. Nous sommes beaux, magnifiques même selon vous, nous sentons bon...bref nous sommes différents. Nos yeux sont dorés. Tu sais pourquoi Bella?" demande-t-elle et je lui fais signe que non. "C'est parce que nous nous nourrissons d'animaux." Je la regarde incrédule.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Tout le monde se nourrit plus ou moins d'animaux!" je déclare assez sûre de moi.

"Oui c'est vrai, seulement nous le faisons de manière différente. Là où vous mangez la chair, nous buvons le sang." Mes yeux s'écarquillent, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire?

" Rose, je ne comprends pas." lui dis-je plus du tout sûre de moi.

"Nous sommes forts, durs comme de la pierre, froids, rapides, immortels...nous sommes des vampires!"

Je la regarde sérieusement...puis pars dans un fou rire.

" Ce n'est pas drôle Bella, je viens de t'avouer le secret de la famille!"

"Sérieusement Rose? Des vampires?" dis-je entre deux rires.

" Oui." dit-elle simplement.

" Est-ce que c'est une blague? Emmett est caché par là et se fout de ma tronche non?" je me lève pour le chercher des yeux. Rosalie m'attrape le bras et me refait assoir.

" Ce n'est pas une blague et Emmett n'es pas là. Je suis un vampire tout comme ma famille."

" Rose, je ne crois pas à ces histoires. Les vampires n'existent pas. Pas plus que les loups-garous et autres créatures fantastiques. Ce ne sont que des histoires pour faire peur." dis-je en prenant un air d'indifférence.

" Tu ne vis pas dans le monde dans lequel tu crois Bella. Ou plutôt si, mais il est peuplé de ces mêmes créatures que tu dis fantastiques. Ce ne sont pas des histoires pour faire peur Bella. Et si tu ne me crois pas, je peux toujours te le prouver."

" Comment?" je demande.

" Viens on va dehors je t'emmène à la villa."

Je la suis dehors et nous marchons jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt.

" On ne prend pas ta voiture?"

"Ne je reviendrais la chercher plus tard." me répond-elle.

On marche encore un peu dans les bois.

" Monte sur mon dos Bella." dit-elle soudain.

"Rose je suis plus lourde que ce que tu crois."

"Tu es têtue hein! C'est pas grave." dit-elle avec un drôle de sourire pas tout à fait rassurant.

Elle attrape mes deux bras et me hisse sur son dos. Je dois bien dire qu'elle n'est pas très confortable, c'est vrai que sa peau et froide et dure.

"Accroche toi bien!" prévient-elle. Et comme j'ai un peu perdu de mon assurance, je fais ce qu'elle dit et m'accroche. Puis d'un coup sans que je n'ai eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, un vent fort glisse dans mes cheveux et les arbres défilent à une allure hallucinante autour de nous. J'ai comme la sensation que Rosalie s'est mise à courir mais lorsque je regarde vers le sol pour voir si c'est bien le cas, je ne vois même pas ses jambes tellement ses gestes sont rapides. J'avoue que ce que je ressens à ce moment là dépasse de loin tout ce que j'ai pu vivre. L'adrénaline qui coule dans mes veines me fait un bien fou et je souris au paysage. Bien que j'ai tout de même un peu peur de me prendre un arbre. J'ai à peine le temps de voir où nous sommes que Rose me dépose au sol. Je lève les yeux et voit que nous sommes à la villa.

"C'est impossible, on est partie peine...3 minutes!" je m'exclame. Normalement il faut minimum un quart d'heure, quand Rosalie conduit, pour aller de chez moi à chez eux.

" Vitesse vampirique." dit-elle dans un grand sourire.

Alors que je secoue la tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation, je vois que la famille s'est réunie sur le perron de la villa. Je me tourne vers eux et lance un bonjour pas très sûr.

" Oh, alors Rose te l'a dit." constate Esmée. J'acquiesce sans un mot.

Emmett s'approche doucement.

"Dit moi que c'est l'une de tes blagues vaseuses Emmett..." dis-je toujours aussi peu sûre de moi. Il rigole.

" Désolée ma belle, mais cette fois je n'y suis pour rien. Rose t'a dit la vérité." me dit-il avec un sourire désolé.

Je dévisage alors chaque membre de cette famille.

Carlisle à lui aussi un sourire désolé mais avenant.

Esmée me fait un grand sourire. Je pense qu'elle est heureuse que je sache enfin.

Alice sourit aussi mais différemment. Comme si elle savait.

Edward me dévisage de la même façon que je le dévisage mais je sais pas pourquoi.

Jasper, semble souffrir de la pire des façons. Mon envie de le prendre dans mes bras se fait irrésistible et j'amorce un pas vers lui avant de m'arrêter. Je ne peux pas faire ça!

C'est un vampire, ce sont tous des vampires! Des monstres assoiffés de sang. Et c'est vrai que quand je les vois tous comme ça, ça me parait réel.

Je recule de quelques pas, effrayée de ma prise de conscience. Je recule en secouant la tête de gauche à droite comme si je refusais que ce soit vrai. Je recule jusqu'à tomber. Une fois au sol je mets mes bras autour de mes jambes et ma tête entre mes genoux. J'ai tout à coup la sensation de suffoquer. Je respire difficilement.

Lorsque je sens qu'ils sont tout près de moi je relève la tête.

"Non! Ne vous approchez pas. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça." Il me regarde tous avec un air désolé puis retournent à la villa.

Rose et Emmett son toujours là. Et ils me regardent avec des yeux qui me font mal au cœur.

"Je ne vous rejettent pas. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer tout ça et me faire à l'idée. Je vais rentrer chez moi et je vous appelle quand ça ira mieux. Faut pas m'en vouloir, c'est un peu dur à admettre et je dois me remettre de l'émotion."

"Je te raccompagne?" me propose mon amie.

"Non Rose il faut que je marche. T'en fais pas ça va aller." je lui assure.

Je me lève et commence à prendre le chemin du retour. Je fais comme à l'aller et décide de passer par les bois. Mes promenades dans les bois m'ont toujours fait du bien. Cela m'aide à penser, à y voir plus clair et surtout à me détendre. Je marche alors dans ces bois en pensant que mes amis font partie d'une famille de vampires. Néanmoins je me sens bien avec eux. Et puis Rose m'a dit qu'il se nourrissait du sang des animaux alors je pense que je n'ai rien à craindre. Je pense à tout ça lorsque je m'enfonce dans une clairière. Trouvant l'endroit magnifique avec toute cette verdure et ces fleurs je décide de m'y arrêter. Je me couche dans l'herbe et essaye de me remettre de tout ce que je viens d'apprendre. Je finis par m'endormir d'un sommeil sans rêve. Je suis réveillée par un bruit bizarre. Une sorte de grognement. Je me lève en sursaut et aperçoit ce que, sans doute, je n'aurais pas du voir. 3 loups sont au bord des arbres et m'observent. Mais quand je dis loup, je veux dire énorme loup. Car même si ils sont loin de moi, je peux voir d'ici que même assis, ils sont aussi, voire plus, grand que moi.

"Super! Des loup-garous!" je m'exclame plus pour moi même mais je sais qu'ils vont m'entendre. Je ne fuis pas, de toute façon ils me rattraperaient. "Une minute!" maintenant je m'adresse plus à eux qu'autre chose. "Les loups -garous ne sont pas censés se métamorphoser à la pleine lune! C'est quoi cette mascarade?!" je m'écrie.

C'est alors que le loup noir se dirige vers la forêt pour disparaître. Les deux autres restent là à me surveiller. A peine 30 secondes plus tard, un jeune homme sort de la forêt seulement vêtu d'un short. Il marche vers moi, j'en fais autant. Même si cela me rapproche des deux gros loups.

"Qui êtes-vous?" demande l'homme.

"Bella Swan." je réponds avec aplomb.

"Comment savez-vous?"

"Ben j'étais pas sûre...mais vous venez de confirmer." dis-je en essayant de ne pas avouer la façon dont j'ai découvert l'existence de créatures fantastiques. "Loup-garou hein!? Merde c'est hallucinant, vous êtes des sacrés bestioles!"

"Nous ne sommes pas vraiment des loup-garous, mais peu importe, cela ne vous concerne en rien."

"Je suis bien d'accord! Donc si vous le voulez bien je vais poursuivre mon chemin."

"Inutile de vous préciser que vous ne devez en aucun cas parler..." commence -t-il.

Je le coupe "Vous en faites pas je ne dirais rien à personne! Et puis...qui me croirez?" Sur ce je me retourne et continue de marcher à travers bois. Une heure et demie plus tard je me retrouve chez moi. Mes craintes se sont envolées, les loups et les vampires existent... Ok c'est super bizarre. Mais c'est vrai. Et puisque j'ai toujours vécu dans ce monde en leur présence, je vois pas ce qui pourrait changer maintenant que je sais. Non, je vais juste continuer de vivre, de fréquenter mes amis, comme si de rien n'était. Je suis assez contente de moi et de ma réaction, je décide d'appeler Rosalie pour lui en faire part et pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète de trop.

-** Allo?**

- Rose c'est moi.

- **Oh Bella! ****Comment tu vas? Tu t'es remise? Tu es bien rentrée?**

- Calme toi Rose. Oui je suis bien rentré. J'ai croisé les loups en chemin, hallucinantes ces bêtes là. Enfin bref, tout ça m'a fait réfléchir. Je ne te rejetterai pas pour ce que tu es Rose. Ni toi, ni ta famille. Lorsqu'on y pense, ce n'est pas parce que je sais que vous êtes différents que je devrais changer quoi que ce soit. J'ai appris à te connaître et j'apprécie la personne que tu es, peu importe ce que tu es au fond, ce que je sais c'est que tu es mon amie et que rien ne changera ça.

- **Merci Bella. Merci de ne pas me rejeter et d'accepter ce que je suis. Est-ce que tu veux venir? Ou cela te dérange-t-il de te retrouver au milieu de vampires?**

- Non je vais venir, j'ai vécu au milieu de vous sans savoir, maintenant que je sais c'est juste plus...cool!

- **Ok prends ma voiture alors!**

- C'est vrai je peux?

- ** Je te fais confiance pour ne pas l'abîmer, c'est mon bébé.**

- Super! J'arrive tout de suite.

Je raccroche et me précipite dehors pour prendre la voiture de Rose. Je démarre et prends la direction de la villa. En chemin je me demande quelle sera la réaction de la famille face à mon acceptation. Mais je ne me pose pas trop de questions et me concentre sur la route pour ne pas abîmer la voiture de Rosalie. J'arrive à la villa quelques minutes plus tard. Rose, Emmett et Esmée m'attende sur le perron. Je descends de voiture et avance vers eux. Une fois à leur hauteur je rends les clés à Rose et me recule d'un pas. Je les observe attentivement, je sais pas, peut-être pour me convaincre qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment différents de moi. Esmée me regarde avec un air...de pitié? Non ce n'est pas ça, plutôt de la désolation, de l'amour et de le compassion. Répondant a un instinct que je ne me connaissais pas je m'approche d'elle et me serre dans son étreinte forte. Elle réagit tout de suite et me serre dans ses bras comme pour me rassurer.

" Je suis tellement désolée Bella!" dit-elle avec du chagrin dans la voix.

"Pourquoi?" je demande.

"Et bien nous ne sommes pas vraiment ce à quoi tu t'attendais. Nous sommes des vampires...des monstres."

"Oh non, il ne faut pas dire ça. Vous êtes des vampires oui, mais pas des monstres. Auquel cas, j'imagine que je serais morte depuis longtemps."dis-je en tentant un sourire.

Je me relâche de son étreinte. Je vois Emmett qui me regarde avec un grand sourire. Je lui rends volontiers.

"T'es quelqu'un de bien Bella, merci de nous accepter." me dit-il.

" Comment ne le pourrais-je pas? Rosalie et toi m'avez accepter tout de suite. Je vous dois tellement. Toutefois je suis contente que ce secret ne soit plus parce que je commençais à me poser des questions sur vous tous." dis-je amusée.

"Bon et si on rentrait. Carlisle a organiser une réunion de famille quand il a su que tu revenais. Ils nous attendent tous." dit Esmée.

* * *

**Alors alors? J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**Est-ce que vous pensiez à quelque chose comme ça pour la réaction de Bella? Ou pas du tout? Dites moi c'est c'est bien...  
**

**Au prochain chapitre, la réunion de Carlisle.  
**

**A bientôt.  
**


	8. Chapter 8: La réunion de Carlisle

**Nous voici donc avec le huitième chapitre. C'est donc la réunion de Carlisle.**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Nous la suivons dans la villa, jusque dans la salle à manger. Là je vois que Carlisle est assis au bout de la table, en digne chef de famille. Jasper est à sa droite. Edward à sa gauche et Alice à côté d'Edward. Esmée s'assoit et me tend la chaise à côté d'elle. Rosalie s'assoit à mon autre côté et Emmett vient se mettre en face de moi. Bizarrement au lieu de me sentir en danger en présence de sept vampires, je me sens plutôt en sécurité. Carlisle prend la parole.

" Bien, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Bella tu sais ce que nous sommes." j'hoche la tête à son affirmation. "J'aimerais savoir ce que tu penses de cette situation." déclare-t-il.

Je prends mon temps avant de répondre. Je pose mon regard sur chacun d'eux, non ils ne me font pas peur...ou pas vraiment. Jasper évite clairement de me regarder. Tant pis.

"Ce que je pense de tout ça? Ben pas grand chose en fait!"

"Quoi?" dit Edward surpris. "Tu n'as pas peur de nous?"

"Peur de vous? Non. Enfin peut-être un peu, mais ce n'est pas le sentiment qui domine. Je me sens bien auprès de vous, je sais que je suis en sécurité. Je n'ai absolument rien contre le fait que vous soyez des vampires. De toute façon c'est quelque chose contre laquelle je ne peux rien. J'ai vécu avec vous en ignorant ce fait, ce n'est pas parce que maintenant je sais que ça doit changer quelque chose. Je ne veux pas que ça change. Je vous apprécie tous...ou presque." dis-je en lançant un vague regard vers Jasper. Il étouffe un soupir mais ne me regarde pas pour autant." Je ne veux pas que ça change juste parce que maintenant je sais que vous êtes des vampires. D'ailleurs je trouve même ça assez cool. J'aimerais en savoir plus."

"C'est chouette que tu ne nous rejettent pas." dit Alice en parlant pour toute la famille. "Que veux-tu savoir, nous allons répondre à toutes tes questions."

"Je veux tout savoir! Quelles sont vos particularités? Je sais que vous êtes très rapides, Rose m'a fait une démonstration. Mais le reste?"

"Et bien..." reprend Carlisle "nous sommes aussi très fort, notre peau est dure comme du diamant, d'ailleurs au soleil nous brillons comme tel. Tous nos sens sont ultra développés. Nous entendons, nous sentons, nous voyons mieux que la normale."

"Oh, ça explique quelques sourires en coin." dis-je en m'adressant à Rose et Emmett.

"Désolés Bella." s'excusent-ils tous les deux.

"C'est rien. Alors quoi d'autre?" je demande en les regardant tous.

" Certains de nous ont des talent particuliers." dit Edward.

"Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est?" je demande toute excitée.

" Et bien pour ma part, je suis télépathe. Je lis dans les pensées de tout le monde."

"Waw! C'est énorme. Quoique légèrement chiant pour garder son intimité. Il faudra que je fasse attention à ce que je pense alors." dis-je impressionnée.

"Non tu n'as pas besoin de faire attention. Je n'arrive pas à lire les tiennes. La seule fois où j'ai pu c'est lorsque tu es tombée quand tu as su ce que nous étions." m'avoue-t-il.

"C'est rassurant...je crois." dis-je.

"Voila qui est intéressant, il va falloir que j'étudie ça." dit Carlisle en digne médecin.

" Moi," dit Alice "je vois le futur."

"Super! Qu'est-ce que tu vois pour mon futur?" je demande et elle rigole.

"Non ça ne marche pas comme. Lorsque quelqu'un prend une décision sur quelque chose, je vois ce qui va arriver en conséquence, si toutefois la personne change d'avis, son futur change. Pour le moment je ne vois rien de différent pour toi. Tu n'as pris aucune décision qui risque de changer ton avenir." me dit Alice.

"Ah oui en effet, c'est plus compliqué que ce qu'il n'y paraît. Qui d'autre a un super pouvoir?"

"Jasper." répond Emmett. "Et ce ne sont pas des super pouvoirs mes des dons."

Jasper à l'entente de son prénom lève la tête pour la première fois depuis le début. Et alors que je me demande s'il va m'avouer son don, il ouvre la bouche.

"Je suis empathe." déclare-t-il. Puis il rebaisse la tête.

"Euh...et qu'est-ce que cela signifie au juste?" je demande toujours en le fixant. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que je pose une question. Il relève la tête et me regarde dans les yeux. Je suis tout simplement éblouie par son regard et sans m'en rendre compte je stoppe ma respiration. Aussi longtemps que dure son regard sur moi, je me sens chavirée, comme si j'étais transportée dans un autre monde. Plus rien ne compte. Il n'y a plus que nous. Les yeux de Jasper sont si profonds, je voudrais m'y perdre pour toujours.

Je sens un vague mouvement à ma droite puis une main glacée se pose sur mon front, et une autre dans mon dos.

"Bella? Hey Bella!" m'appelle une voix que je n'identifie pas tout de suite. Quelque chose passe devant mes yeux et coupe la liaison entre nos deux regards.

"Hey Miss Catastrophe! Respire avant de suffoquer!" rit Emmett.

Je reprends alors contenance.

"Ca va?" me demande Esmée.

"Oui! Je...j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Rien de grave." dis-je en essayant de ne pas faire paraître mon trouble.

"On se demande à quoi tu pensais?" pouffe Emmett. Et Rosalie se met à l'engueuler.

Jasper reprend la parole. "Empathe signifie que je ressens les émotions des gens et que je peux les modifier à ma convenance."

"Merde!" je souffle avant de poser les deux mains devant ma bouche. Il ressent les émotions? Merde, merde et re merde! Il a du ressentir ce que je pensais de lui. Putain, pourquoi faut que ça m'arrive à moi ça? J'ai rien demandé, j'ai pas voulu tomber amoureuse de lui, pourtant je crois que c'est ce qui est en train d'arriver. Et bien sûr il faut que la personne concernée soit un vampire empathe.

Je me reprends vite.

"Ok, c'est...cool j'imagine. Quoique légèrement troublant. Je vais poser une autre question. Quel âge avez-vous en vrai? Enfin vos âges respectifs quoi.

"J'ai environ 370 ans," dit Carlisle "et j'ai été transformé à l'âge de 23 ans."

"Oh mon dieu!" je dis carrément choqué "vous êtes sacrément vieux!" Tout le monde éclate de rire.

"Euh désolée! Ce n'est pas..." j'essaye de m'excuser.

"T'inquiète pas ce n'est rien!"

"J'ai 117 ans et j'ai été transformée à l'âge de 26 ans." continue Esmée.

Et ils continuent tous comme ça en faisant un tour de table.

"J'ai 111 ans et j'ai été transformé à 17 ans." Edward.

"J'ai aussi 111 ans et j'ai été transformé à 19 ans." Alice.

"J'ai 97 ans et suis devenue vampire à 18 ans." Rosalie

"Moi aussi j'ai 97 ans et j'ai été transformé à 20 ans."Emmett

"J'ai 168 ans et j'ai été transformé à 19 ans." finit Jasper.

"Waw...vous êtes tous drôlement...âgés. C'est bizarre. Comment ça se fait que Jasper soit plus vieux qu'Esmée?"

"Nous n'avons pas tous le même histoire." m'explique Carlisle.

"Quelles sont vos histoires respectives?" je demande avec empressement. Ce qui fait rire toute la famille.

"Bella, si nous nous engageons sur cette voie là je pense qu'on en a pour toute la nuit." me prévient Carlisle.

"Ca me va! Bien sûr vous n'êtes pas obligés, puis j'ai pas besoin de tout savoir. Juste l'essentiel. Je vous connaît tous depuis 2 mois maintenant et j'aimerais savoir comment vous avez vécus." dis-je à mon tour.

"Moi je veux bien te dire, mais j'aimerais connaître ton histoire aussi." me demande Rosalie.

Je fais la grimace. "Je te le dirais Rose. Mais je sais pas si je suis encore prête, il me faut beaucoup de courage pour ça." toute la famille me regarde. J'imagine qu'ils se posent des questions sur mon passé. Même Jasper à l'air curieux de savoir.

"Ok," commence Carlisle "donc pour ma part je suis né en 1640 à Londres. Pour faire court, mon père était pasteur, c'était une sorte de fanatique. Il s'était donné pour mission de pourchasser les créatures fantastiques. Il est vrai qu'il tuait plus d'innocents qu'autre chose. Bref à mes 23 ans, mon père se faisait vieux et m'a passé le flambeau. Je n'aimais pas ça, je ne voulais pas le faire. Mais il se trouve que je suis tombé sur un vrai clan de vampire. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment des circonstances mais je me suis fait mordre. Voila comment je suis devenu vampire. J'ai d'abord renié ma nature et j'ai essayé de me suicider à plusieurs reprises, mais bien sûr nous sommes des immortels et nous ne pouvons pas nous suicider. Alors j'ai décidé de m'adapter à ma nature. J'ai refusé de tuer des humains innocents pour me nourrir. Du coup je me suis rabattu sur les animaux. Après cela j'ai beaucoup voyagé. Ce qui m'a amené à trouver Edward".

Ce dernier prit la parole pour raconter l'histoire de son point de vue.

"Je suis né en 1901 à Chicago. En 1918, je n'avais qu'un rêve, être majeur pour devenir soldat. Mais, la vie en a décidé autrement. Il y a eu une épidémie de grippe espagnole. Ma mère et moi étions gravement atteint. Elle est morte, et alors que j'allais la suivre, Carlisle m'a transformé. Depuis il est celui que je considère comme mon père. Je me suis d'abord rebellé, ne voulant pas accorder d'importance à ses principes. Cela m'a pris une décennie avant de revenir dans le droit chemin. Mais maintenant je suis habitué à ce mode de vie et je en veux pas que ça change."

Esmée prit la parole à son tour. Moi, j'étais totalement fasciné par ce qu'ils me racontaient, je ne décrochais pas un mot et écoutais attentivement tout ce qu'ils avaient à me dire.

"Je suis née en 1895 à Colombus. Je vais commencer par te dire que la première fois que j'ai rencontré Carlisle était un pur hasard. Je m'étais cassé la jambe et il a été le médecin chargé de moi. N'ayant nul besoin de me transformer à ce moment là il est parti en disant que je ne le reverrais sans doute plus jamais. Mais bien sûr je n'ai pas pu l'oublier. Quelques années après, mes parents m'ont mariés de force à un homme violent. Je suis tombée enceinte de cet homme. Et ne voulant pas que mon bébé vive cet enfer, je me suis enfuie chez un de mes cousins. Mon bébé est venu au monde, mais il et mort quelques jours après. J'étais anéantie. J'ai sauté d'une falaise. On m'a amené à la morgue en pensant que j'étais morte. Mais Carlisle lui a entendu les battements de mon cœur, et comme de son côté il ne m'avait pas oublié non plus, il m'a transformé."

J'étais en totale admiration devant cette femme si forte et en même temps si fragile. Ce qu'elle a vécu a du être si dur, elle en ai ressorti plus forte, mais je suis sûre qu'elle souffre encore de la perte de son bébé.

Rosalie prend la parole.

"Je suis née en 1915 à Rochester. J'avais un rêve dans la vie, celui de tomber amoureuse et de fonder une belle famille. Mes parents m'ont présenté Royce King, c'était le bon parti de la ville, et je n'avais rien contre car il était aussi l'homme le plus charmant de l'endroit. Je pensais qu'avec lui, je pourrais exaucer mon rêve. Je pensais avoir une vie magnifique. Un soir en rentrant tard de chez une amie, j'ai aperçu Royce dans la rue, il était avec des amis à lui, il avait trop bu. Il se sont emportés, Royce a commencer à me déshabiller, je me suis débattue, mais seule contre eux 5 je ne pouvais rien. Ils m'ont agressé, m'ont violé et laissé pour morte au milieu de la rue. C'est Carlisle qui m'a trouvé, attiré par l'odeur de mon sang. 3 jours plus tard j'étais un vampire, je me suis vengé de ces 5 hommes. Je les ai tués un par un en terminant par Royce, je voulais qu'il ai peur. Puis je suis restée avec Carlisle et près de ma nouvelle famille. "

Oh Rose, comme je suis triste pour elle, si elle savait...

Emmett pris le relais.

"Pour ma part c'est très simple, je mourrais dans les bois, agonisant après avoir été sauvagement attaqué par un ours. Rosalie m'a trouvé là, c'était un jeune vampire et je pense qu'elle a eu beaucoup de mal à m'amener jusqu'à Carlisle sans me vider de mon sang. Mais il m'a transformé, et depuis je remercie chaque jour ma femme parfaite de m'avoir trouver et de m'avoir sauver."

Il lance un regard amoureux à Rosalie. Ils sont si beaux tous les deux.

Alice prit alors la parole.

"Quant à Jasper et moi l'histoire est différente. Je ne me souviens pas de ma vie humaine, de ce fait j'ai fait beaucoup de recherche. Je suis née à Biloxi en 1901. Très tôt j'ai développé un don, celui de prévoir certaines choses, j'avais des visions dès mon enfance. Mes parents ont du prendre peur, ils m'ont amenés à l'asile. C'est pour cela que je ne me souviens de rien, l'endroit était noir et sombre, à l'époque on ne faisait pat attention aux patients, ils n'avaient pas grande importance. De ce que je sais, l'homme qui tenait l'asile était un vampire, il s'est accroché à moi, pensant que s'il me transformait mon don deviendrait quelque chose de grand et de puissant. Mais il n'osait pas le faire. Un vampire traqueur dénommé James a voulu me tuer. Le vieux vampire m'a transformé pour que cela n'arrive pas. Ensuite je me suis enfuie, j'ai eu une vision de Jasper. Je l'ai attendu dans un bar à Philadelphie, une fois que j'ai pu lui parler, je lui ai dit qu'une autre vie nous attendait quelque part. Ensemble nous avons rejoints Carlisle et sa famille. J'ai trouvé Edward et depuis nous ne sommes jamais partis. Nous faisons maintenant partie de la famille."

Alice non plus n'avait pas eu une vie facile...être enfermée si jeune à cause de quelque chose que l'on ne contrôle pas, c'est dur pour une enfant.

Il ne me reste plus que l'histoire de Jasper à écouter, mais je crois qu'il n'a pas trop l'intention de m'en parler. Il ne semble pas en avoir envie en tout cas.

Pour ma part, je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Comme il ne réagit pas je décide de sortir un peu.

"Je m'excuse mais j'ai besoin de me rafraîchir un peu, tout ça...c'est beaucoup pour moi et je dois y réfléchir un peu."

Ils acquiescent compréhensifs. Je me lève et vais m'installer sur la terrasse. Je m'assois sur les marches et repense à tout ce que je viens d'entendre. Tous ont vécus quelque chose avant de devenir vampire. Quelque chose de pas toujours facile. Mais ce que je retiens surtout c'est qu'avant de devenir vampire ils ont tous faillis mourir. D'une manière ou d'une autre, le fait de devenir vampire leur a apporter quelque chose. J'en suis là de mes pensées lorsque j'entends la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer derrière moi. Je tourne la tête et vois Jasper qui s'avance doucement vers moi. Il s'assoit à mon côté et paraît réfléchir sur ce qu'il va dire.

"Tu as tellement de haine en toi. Comment peux-tu vivre avec ça?" me demande-t-il soudain. Ce n'est pas exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais mais bon, c'est un début.

"Et toi comment peux-tu vivre avec autant de douleur?"

"J'ai plus de force que toi, je suis capable de supporter des émotions bien plus fortes." dit-il tout simplement.

"Parce que tu es empathe?" je demande.

"Non la seule condition de vampire suffit."

"D'où vient toute cette douleur?" je redemande.

"J'ai un lourd passé derrière moi Bella...un jour je te raconterai. Je ne pense pas que

tu sois prête pour l'instant." avoue-t-il à moitié.

"Arrête de me voir comme une fragile petite humaine..."

"C'est ce que tu es." rétorque-t-il.

"Pour un vampire certainement, mais pas pour les humains, je suis plus forte que tu ne le

penses." j'essaye de le convaincre.

"Je te crois en effet...mais en fin de compte je crois que c'est moi qui ne suis pas prêt. Alors cette haine...quelle en est la cause?" élude-t-il.

"Je raconte mon histoire si tu me dis la tienne." je marchande.

"Tu es du genre têtue..." dit-il.

"Et bornée, oui je sais."

"Bien je vais te raconter mon histoire. Mais je ne veux pas que tu me juges." me prévient-il.

"Ce n'est pas mon genre Jasper."

"Et essaye de garde tes émotions, je peux supporter celle de ma famille, mais je n'arriverai pas à soutenir les tiennes."

Sa demande m'étonne un peu mais j'acquiesce.

"Alors je suis né en 1844 à Houston. J'étais quelqu'un de très charismatique. Ce qui fait que je suis entré dans l'armée à l'âge de 17 ans, en mentant sur mon âge. Je faisais partie de l'armée confédérée. J'avais l'admiration et le respect de tous. Cela m'a permis d'être rapidement promu major. Le plus jeune des Etats-Unis. Major Jasper Withlock."

Là, le choc!

"QUOI?" je me lève d'un bon et le regarde.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella, t'avais dit ne pas me juger!" s'énerve-t-il.

"Je ne te juge pas...tu es, non c'est impossible! Tu es le Major Withlock, Le grand Major Withlock?" je demande n'en revenant toujours pas.

"Oui Bella, c'est moi!" avoue-t-il e baissant les yeux.

"Oh bordel de merde. J'ai devant moi le Dieu de la Guerre! Putain j'en reviens pas."

"Bella, tu me connais?" demande-t-il étonné.

"Oui, enfin non pas vraiment. Tu es une légende. Dans le monde du combat tout le monde te connaît. On raconte que tu pouvais faire face à une armée. Merde quand Emmett m'a dit que tu étais un Withlock, je pensais sûrement pas que tu étais LE Withlock." dis-je d'une traite.

"Ah oui je vois. Bon je peux continuer?" Je me rassois à ses côtés, me calme un peu et hoche la tête. "Donc j'avais été promu Major. Un soir, en rentrant de Galveston, j'ai aperçu trois femmes. Je me suis rapproché, pensant qu'elles faisaient partie du convoi que j'escortais. Mais je ne les avais jamais vues, elles étaient magnifiques. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me rendre compte de quelque chose. Je me suis réveillé 3 jours plus tard avec la gorge en feu. Ce jour là, j'ai tué un humain pour me nourrir de son sang. Maria, la femme qui m'a transformé, avait des projets pour moi. Je suis devenu son bras droit. Avec mon don d'empathe, qui a grandement évolué avec ma transformation, je pouvais gérer les armées de vampires nouveaux nés que Maria créait. Je tuais, des vampires, des humains...j'étais un monstre. Malgré tout je suis devenu ami avec un homme que j'avais transformé. Peter. Un jour j'ai été chargé de tuer la femme qu'il aimait, Charlotte, mais Peter m'a prié de ne pas le faire. Je les ai laissés s'enfuir. Ils sont revenus quelques années plus tard, en me disant que la vie de vampire n'était pas comme ça partout. Je suis parti avec eux, quittant Maria définitivement. Je suis resté quelques années avec mes amis, puis j'ai voulu changer d'air et parcourir un peu le monde. Un jour dans un bar j'ai vu Alice. Elle m'a dit qu'une vie meilleure et différente nous attendait quelque part. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait eu une vision de son âme sœur et qu'elle voulait absolument le retrouver." Je l'ai suivi, en me disant que ça me serait sûrement bénéfique. Nous avons trouvés les Cullen à peine quelques jours plus tard. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me faire à ce nouveau régime alimentaire. Il m'est arrivé de commettre des erreurs, et nous avons du déménager pour ne pas se faire démasquer. Mais ma famille a confiance en moi, et je ne veux pas les décevoir."

Bien que j'avais du mal à me remettre du fait que Jasper et le Major ne faisaient qu'un, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que son histoire soit si compliquée. Finalement le Major n'était pas forcément quelqu'un de bien. Du moins peut-être l'était-il, mais quelqu'un avait le contrôle sur lui et lui faisait faire des choses horribles.

"Je suis un monstre Bella." dit-il la tête entre le mains.

"Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi." dis-je simplement.

"Pas d'accord? J'ai tué des centaines de personnes que ce soit humains ou vampires. Des gens qui avaient une famille, des amis. "

"Tu regrettes?"

"Si je regrette? Je m'en veux jour après jour d'avoir priver le monde de ces personnes. Je n'avais pas le droit et pourtant je l'ai fait. Mon corps est couvert de cicatrices me rappelant mon passé, je ne pourrais jamais oublier." dit-il la souffrance de nouveau sur les épaules.

"Tu n'es pas celui que tu prétends être. Tu dis être un monstre, je n'en crois rien. Tu as tué des centaines de personnes, oui c'est horrible, mais tu été forcé de le faire. Si on t'avais donné le choix, je ne pense pas que tu aurais agi de la sorte. Tu regrettes chaque jour depuis longtemps. Tu ne pourras pas oublier, tu dois apprendre à vivre avec, tu dois te pardonner à toi même."

"Comment le pourrais-je? Je ne répands que le mal autour de moi."

"Les autres t'ont pardonnés tes actes, je ne suis pas là pour te juger. Tu n'as qu'à te pardonner toi même. Accepte tes actes passés et vis le présent Jasper. Il n'y a que comme ça que tu pourras te construire un futur. Pourquoi je pense que tu n'es pas un monstre? Tu as laissé vivre Peter et Charlotte, lorsque tu as su qu'il y avait une alternative tu n'as pas hésité tu es parti. Pense à cela Jasper. Tu n'es pas un monstre, je refuse de croire à cela."

"Tu as sans doute raison." dit-il en me fixant dans les yeux encore une fois. J'ai l'impression de perdre pied encore une fois lorsqu'il finit par regarder ailleurs.

"Dis moi pourquoi toute cette haine? Pourquoi en as-tu après le monde entier?" demande-t-il.

Je regarde moi aussi devant moi songeuse.

"Je n'en ai pas après le monde entier. "

"Toute cette haine en toi. Ce doit être horrible de vivre avec ça?"

"Oui mais je n'ai pas le choix. C'est ma vie, mon combat."

"Raconte moi." me supplie-t-il.

"Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais."

"Je peux t'aider à trouver le courage si tu le souhaites." me propose-t-il.

Je réfléchis un instant. Est-ce que je leur fait assez confiance? Et bien je pense que oui, eux me font confiance, je dois pouvoir en faire autant.

"En ce cas appelle ta famille, quitte à tout dire, autant que tout le monde soit là." je me sens piteuse. Aurais-je la force de tout leur révéler?

"Ils t'ont entendus, ils arrivent." me dit Jasper.

* * *

**Alors?**

**Bon je sais pas si vous avez fait attention ou pas, mais j'ai respecté l'âge des personnages (du moins le mieux que l'on puisse faire avec les données que l'on peut trouver sur internet). Donc les lieux, les âges et les années sont sensées être justes. Ce qui donne un peu de crédibilité je pense.  
**

**Bien sûr j'ai juste un peu modifié l'histoire d'Alice pour le bien de ma fiction.  
**

**Bon je sais que c'est souvent qu'on a le topo de tous et chacun dans les histoires, mais bon une petite piqûre de rappel ne fait pas grand mal.  
**

**Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé.  
**

**Prochain chapitre: L'histoire de Bella.  
**

**A bientôt.  
**


	9. Chapter 9: L'histoire de Bella

**Le voici...le chapitre que vous attendez avec impatience. J'avoue appréhender un peu. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.**

**Je ne vous retiens pas plus...  
**

**Bonne lecture ;)  
**

* * *

Et en effet à peine 30 secondes plus tard, la famille est réunie autour de nous. Je me lève et me met face à eux. Je fais les cent pas puis décide d'en finir.

"Bien, étant donné que vous m'avez tous raconté votre histoire, je pense qu'il est juste que j'en fasse autant. Jasper, si tu sens que je n'ai plus la force, donne moi juste le courage de continuer. S'il te plaît." il hoche la tête. "N'intervenez pas, ne faites rien. Si je dois m'écrouler ce n'est pas grave. Laissez moi finir et après...et bien après on verra." Ils acquiescent tous de la tête. Je me lance alors dans l'histoire de ma vie, chose que je n'ai jamais faite auparavant. C'est nécessaire, il me semble. Et peut-être que je me sentirais mieux si j'en parle à quelqu'un.

"Pour faire bref..." je commence.

"Non," me coupe Rosalie "on veut tout savoir."

Je soupire, prend un souffle et commence mon histoire.

"Bien alors...je m'appelle Isabella Swan et j'ai 17 ans. Mes parents m'ont eu jeunes. Voila pourquoi ma "mère" ne s'est pas sentie prête et m'a abandonné à mon père dès la naissance. Je ne me souviens pas tellement de cette période, mais c'était ce que je qualifierais de belle vie. A mes 4 ans, mon père est mort. Il est la seule personne que je n'ai jamais aimé d'un amour profond et je continuerais de l'aimer jusqu'à la fin. Je ne sais pas de quoi il est mort. J'imagine que lorsqu'on a 4 ans ça n'a pas tellement d'importance. On voit juste son monde basculer. On m'a mis dans un centre avec d'autres enfants, mais je n'étais pas vraiment du genre sociable. Je passais mon temps toute seule. J'ai découvert une passion pour la musique, j'ai essayé différents instruments sans jamais y parvenir. Je me suis rétracter sur la chanson et ça me plaît. Lorsque j'ai su écrire j'ai rédigé mes propres paroles de chanson. Aujourd'hui je continue encore.

Vers mes 10 ans, ils ne pouvaient plus vraiment me garder au centre alors ils m'ont envoyé dans une famille. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que ça s'est mal passé. Je n'aimais pas ces gens. La femme me prenait pour sa bonne. Dans ma tête ce n'est pas ainsi que c'était sensé être, je me suis rebellé. a ne lui a pas plu, elle a commencé à me frapper. Ca n'a pas duré longtemps, 15 jours tout au plus, puis j'ai fugué au centre d'accueil. 3 mois plus tard, ils ont retentés l'expérience et m'ont envoyé dans une autre famille. Ils s'occupaient de moi, ne me donnait pas particulièrement d'affection mais n'avaient pas de mauvaises intentions. Seulement la femme est tombée enceinte, ils m'ont gardé jusqu'à l'accouchement. Mais dès que le bébé est né ils ne pouvaient plus s'occuper de moi. Je suis retournée au centre. J'y suis restée jusqu'à mes 12 ans. Un jour deux personnes sont venues me chercher, je sais pas trop pourquoi. Vous savez, lorsque vous prenez la responsabilité d'assumer un orphelin, on vous donne des sous avec. C'était très certainement pour le fric qui allait avec et pas pour moi que ces gens sont venus me chercher."

En me rappelant cette famille, la douleur des souvenirs m'a assailli. Les larmes me sont montées au yeux, j'ai vite tourné les yeux vers Jasper. Il a compris. 2 secondes plus tard, une vague de courage s'est insufflé en moi. J'ai repris ma respiration, jeté un regard à la famille devant moi qui me regarde avec de la peine dans les yeux et j'ai poursuivi mon histoire.

"Bref, ils m'ont emmené chez eux. Lorsque j'ai vu la propriété j'étais contente. C'était un ranch avec des chevaux et des vaches. Au début je m'y suis sentie bien. J'aimais aller voir les chevaux et passer du temps avec eux. Mais très vite le couple à changer de comportement, ils n'avaient plus ce sourire bienveillant sur le visage, ils devenaient méchants avec moi. La femme me faisait tout faire comme dans ma première famille. Je me suis dit que je ferais comme la première fois, je m'enfuirais. C'était sans compter sur son mari. Vous savez ces colliers qu'on mets aux chiens, ceux qui lancent des décharges électriques lorsque l'animal dépasse une certaine limite?"

Ils hochent la tête.

"Et bien l'homme m'a affublé de cette horrible chose, pas un collier électrique mais un bracelet. Il était scellé à mon poignet, je ne pouvais pas l'enlever. Il y avait dedans apparemment une puce GPS. Si bien que si je m'enfuyais il me retrouvait. J'ai essayé quatre fois. J'ai vite arrêter en voyant les conséquences que cela avait. Je ne pouvais pas dépasser les limites du ranch, auquel cas l'homme me frappait en me traitant de fille stupide et désobéissante. Ce n'était pas la joie, mais ce n'était pas le pire. Après mes treize ans, ils ont transformé ma chambre pour en faire une chambre d'ami. Quand j'ai demandé pourquoi je ne pouvais plus dormir dedans ils ont répondu que je ne le méritait pas. Je ne voyais pas ce que j'avais fait de mal, mais peu importe je n'avais pas le choix. J'ai ensuite demandé où je dormirais, ils m'ont amenés à la cave. Il y avait un matelas au sol et une vieille couverture qui traînait dessus. J'ai hurlé que je ne dormirais jamais là dedans, que ce n'était pas une façon de traiter les enfants. Je me suis enfuie en courant. Sans le vouloir j'ai dépassé les limites de la propriété. Bizarrement l'homme n'est pas venu me chercher. Alors j'ai continué plus loin et je me suis enfoncée dans les bois qui bordaient le ranch. J'ai fini par m'endormir au pied d'un arbre. Quand je me suis réveillée, je n'étais plus dans la forêt. J'étais dans cette immonde cave et ma cheville était attachée à une chaîne. Au début je me suis dit que c'était un cauchemar et que j'allais me réveiller. Non sérieusement où est-ce qu'on voit des trucs pareils? A part dans les films."

La famille me regarde avec des yeux horrifiés. Je voie qu'ils ont des questions, mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter, sinon je n'aurais plus le courage de continuer.

"Malheureusement ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve. Juste la triste réalité. J'ai ouvert les yeux, mais l'endroit était sombre. L'homme est rentré. Il avait quelque chose dans la main. Je n'ai pas deviné ce que c'était sur le coup. "Tu as été une mauvaise fille." m'a-t-il dit. La voix qu'il avait m'a fait frissonner, je savais que ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Mais je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce qui allait suivre. "Tu vas être corriger pour ce que tu as osé faire." a-t-il continué. J'ai poussé un cri de peur. La chose qu'il avait dans la main était un bâillon. Il me l'a mis sur la bouche. Lorsque j'ai essayé de crier, ça l'a fait rire. Il m'a dit que je pouvais essayer tant que je le voulais, personne ne m'entendrait. Et j'ai essayé mais ça n'a vraiment rien fait. Il s'est approché de moi. J'ai reculé bien sur. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche. Il a continué d'avancer, et j'ai continuer de reculer. Jusqu'à me heurter au mur du fond. J'ai alors recommencer à crier. Il a enjambé la distance qui nous séparait. Je hurlais de toutes mes forces mais ça n'avait aucun effet. Personne ne m'entendait. Et ça le faisait toujours rire, il jubilait de cette putain de situation! Il avait les yeux brillants d'anticipation. Il était collé à moi et a posé sa main sur ma joue. Je me suis décalé. Il a mal pris mon refus. Il a attrapé mon bras avec force et hargne. J'ai essayé de retiré mon bras de son emprise mais ça me faisait plus mal qu'autre chose. Il m'a attiré à lui. Je hurlais encore et encore, à m'en déchirer la gorge. Je savais que ça n'avait aucun intérêt, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. J'avais peur et il me faisait mal. Je voulais que quelqu'un arrive et me sorte de là. Mais ce n'est jamais arrivé. Il m'a déshabillé et m'a touché. Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps. Et je continuer à crier sans relâche malgré la bâillon. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire ce qu'il a fait par la suite, je pense que vous l'aurez tous deviné."

J'arrête de marcher et me tourne dos aux Cullen.

"Cela a duré jusqu'à mes quinze ans."

J'entends des hoquets de stupeur, de choc et de dégoût derrière moi. Ainsi que le grognement constant d'un des vampires. Je sens la colère et la haine monter en moi. Elles ne m'ont jamais quitté et ont grandi en même temps que moi. Je m'assois au sol, toujours dos à eux, comme pour trouver un soutien.

"Je ne pouvais rien faire. Tout ce que j'ai compris c'est que lorsque j'étais une "gentille fille" j'avais le droit de sortir de cette cave. Je passais alors mon temps avec les chevaux, ils étaient mon seul refuge. Mais je savais que presque tous les soirs l'homme venait me voir pour satisfaire ses envies. Un jour j'ai profité de l'occasion que personne n'était au ranch, il y avait une grande fête je sais pas où et ils m'avaient laissé seule. Je suis allée à l'atelier et j'ai coupé le bracelet GPS. Je me suis enfuie encore une fois dans les bois. Puis j'ai trouvé une ville. A partir de là je me suis débrouillée comme j'ai pu. J'ai d'abord chanté dans la rue pour gagner de quoi vivre. Ca marchait plutôt bien. J'ai eu assez de sous pour pouvoir aller dans un cyber café. J'ai posté mes chansons sur internet. J'ai été remarqué par le réalisateur d'une série. J'avais écrit une chanson sur mon couple préféré de cette même série. Ils m'ont embauché le temps d'un épisode pour faire ma performance. J'ai gagné de quoi vivre largement. C'est aussi la période ou j'ai commencé à me battre. Ca gagnait pas mal et j'avais un exutoire pour ma colère. Bref je m'en suis sortie. J'imagine que ma "mère" a appris pour ma réussite. Elle m'a appelé pour me faire venir à elle. J'ai clairement dit non. Elle m'a envoyé des hommes. Je m'en suis bien sortie la première fois. La deuxième fois a été différente. Il y avait cet homme avec son fouet étrange. J'ai voulu m'en tirer avec une galipette comme la première fois, mais celui-ci était plus malin. Il m'a frappé un coup. Me laissant à jamais une marque. J'ai riposté avec un coup de pied bien placé et je me suis enfuie. Je suis arrivée ici. Je me suis dit que dans un trou pommé comme celui là je devrais être tranquille. Mais je n'oublierais jamais ce qu'aura été ma vie au début. Je n'en ai pas après le monde entier. Mais je pense que vous pouvez comprendre pourquoi je voue une haine extrême aux adultes. J'aurais du être protégée, je ne demandais pas l'amour, juste un peu d'attention. Je n'ai rien eu de tout cela. J'ai du me battre pour survivre. Et je m'en sors. Je me suis promis que lorsque j'en aurais les moyens je me vengerai de toutes les personnes qui m'ont fait du mal."

Je finis mon monologue assise par terre. Les larmes qui menaçaient de sortir finissent par couler doucement le long de mes joues. Je prends ma tête entre mes mains et essaye de me calmer.

"Il pleut?" j'entends Edward dire.

"Mais non Edward, ils n'ont pas annoncé de pluie pour aujourd'hui! Puis c'est pas trop le moment." renchérit Alice.

"Bella?" m'appelle Rosalie.

Je lève le regard vers elle, les yeux embués de larme.

"Je suis désolée de tout ce que tu as du vivre Bella." me dit-elle.

Je vais la serrer dans mes bras, trop contente de trouver une échappatoire aux commentaires suivant l'annonce de ma misérable vie. Je ne veux pas que cette famille ressente de la pitié pour moi. Ils semblent comprendre cela et personne n'ajoute rien. Je les en remercie mentalement.

"Merci Rose. Je dois te dire que tu es l'une des meilleures choses qui me soit arrivée. Merci de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi." Et alors que nous nous serrons dans les bras l'une de l'autre, Rosalie verse une larme. Emmett se lève alors brusquement et s'approche de nous.

"Rose, mon Cœur, est-ce que...tu pleures?" demande Emmett étonné.

Rosalie ricane. "Ne dis pas de bêtises Emmett, tu sais bien que c'est impossible!"

L'étonnement d'Emmett incite les autres à se lever.

"Emmett a raison Rose, tu...tu verses des larmes." affirme Carlisle.

Rosalie porte le doigt à sa joue. Une larme se suspend à son doigt et elle l'observe surprise. Je vois dans son regard qu'elle est émerveillée.

"Je crois que je ne comprends rien." dis-je. "C'est normal de pleurer."

"Non Bella," m'explique Esmée "les vampires ne peuvent pas pleurer. Ceci nous est impossible."

"Alors comment ça se fait que Rose pleure?" je demande.

"Un mystère..."répond Jasper.

Je le regarde, il a beau avoir été sympa pendant qu'il me racontait son histoire, il a repris un masque d'indifférence. Et bizarrement ça me fait du mal de le voir si distant. Malheureusement ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais y faire quelque chose. Après tout j'ai plus ou moins toujours vécu avec la douleur. Ce n'en est qu'une de plus. Mais malgré tout je suis un peu déçue. Je m'aperçois, alors que je suis encore dans mes pensées, qu'il me fixe.

"Quoi?" je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander.

"Je ressens de la déception, derrière tes sentiments habituels." me dit-il simplement.

"Et alors?" dis-je en haussant les épaules. Ca m'énerve un peu qu'il puisse avoir un accès libre à ce que je ressens. Comment faire pour qu'il ne puisse plus rien sentir?

"Oh...comment?" s'exclame-t-il soudain.

"Comment quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore?" dis-je en m'agaçant.

"Je ne sens plus rien." explique-t-il dans un murmure.

Et ben voilà y avait qu'à demander. Si je le veux, alors il peut ne rien sentir de ma part. Je fais un sourire victorieux en haussant les épaules pour faire comme si je ne savais pas. C'est quand même génial...Edward ne peut pas lire mes pensées (et heureusement parce que sinon je le rendrai fou le pauvre) et si j'en décide ainsi ,Jasper ne peut pas lire mes émotions.

"Tu es quelqu'un de très mystérieuse Bella." me dit Carlisle en souriant.

"Il paraît." je réponds avec un air fier pour ma propre personne.

"En fait, je pense que tu as un don...mais je n'arrive pas à l'identifier. Toutefois ça m'a l'air puissant." renchérit-il.

"Un don, comment ça?" je demande clairement intéressée.

"Et bien comme nous te l'avons expliqué, certains de nous possèdent des dons. Alice voit l'avenir, ça a toujours été le cas. Edward lit dans les pensées, lorsqu'il était humain il arrivait à cerner les personnes de manière sûre et correcte. Quant à Jasper, et bien il a toujours eu un charisme hors norme qui incitait les gens à lui obéir. Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que même à l'état humain tu peux posséder un don qui te donne des avantages particuliers." explique-t-il.

"Ah oui je comprends mieux." dis-je.

"Je pense que tu as une sorte de bouclier. Quelque chose comme ça. Tu as la capacité de protéger ton esprit. Edward ne peut pas lire en toi, et visiblement tu peux faire barrière contre Jasper. Il faudrait voir si ça va plus loin. Mais je pense qu'il y a autre chose." me répond-il.

"Je ne sais pas bien à quoi tu penses," reprend Edward "mais j'imagine qu'il faudrait contacter Eléazar." propose-t-il.

"Très bonne idée," renchérit le docteur "je vais l'appeler tout de suite. Ce sera une occasion de revoir les Denali au complet." dit-il visiblement enthousiasmé de la situation.

Rosalie et Jasper soupirent à l'unisson.

"Qui sont les Denali?" je demande en m'adressant à ma meilleure amie.

"Eh bien c'est une famille de vampires végétariens comme nous..." commence-t-elle.

Mais je la coupe. "Euh attends...végétariens? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"Ah oui, on ne t'a pas précisé...en fait on se qualifie de végétariens parce que nous ne nous nourrissons que de sang animal, tu sais." m'explique-t-elle.

"Ok j'ai saisi." dis-je.

"Donc pour en revenir aux Denali, c'est une famille composée de trois sœurs: Irina, Kate et Tanya. Et Carmen et Eléazar sont des figures parentales...en un sens. Mais tu te doutes que comme nous ils n'ont réellement aucun lien de parenté." continue-t-elle.

"D'accord je vois. Et pourquoi ce soupir?" je demande toujours aussi curieuse.

"Ah ça...ben j'imagine que tu le sauras bien assez tôt." dit-elle dans un nouveau soupir.

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, Carlisle arrive. "Les Denali seront là demain matin. Je compte sur vous tous pour leur faire bon accueil."

"Bella, il se fait tard, peut être souhaiterais-tu passer la nuit ici?" me demande Esmée.

J'hésite un moment. Le regard de Jasper, toujours indifférent, m'incite à refuser.

"Encore une fois c'est très gentil de votre part Esmée, mais je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre hospitalité." dis-je pour m'excuser.

"Voyons Bella, tu n'abuses de rien du tout, puis c'est moi qui te propose." argue-t-elle.

J'intercepte le regard suppliant de Rosalie. Et bien sûr je ne peux pas refuser avec un regard comme celui-là.

"Ok je reste, mais c'est sûr que je ne dérange pas?" je demande malgré tout.

Esmée et Rosalie sautent de joie en tapant dans leur main.

"Ok, je pense que ça répond à ma question." dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Des fois elles sont vraiment proches de l'hystérie, c'est flippant." me dit Emmett en simulant un frisson.

"Je trouve ça marrant moi." dis-je amusée par la réflexion d'Emmett et la réaction des deux femmes.

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé. Votre avis m'intéresse vraiment.**

**Au prochain chapitre, un peu de détente.  
**

**A bientôt.  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Le calme avant la tempête

**Wow...le dixième chapitre, que d'émotion...enfin non pas je suis quand même contente!**

**Merci à vous de me suivre. C'est vraiment trop sympa de se sentir encouragée!**

**Oui je sais j'ai un peu tardé, mais c'est parce que celui-ci je l'ai fait corrigé. D'ailleurs je remercie Mijo54 qui m'aide vraiment beaucoup.**

**Dans ce chapitre il ne se passe pas grand chose. Juste un peu de détente avant l'arrivée des Denali...ça peut pas faire de mal.  
**

**Sur ce je vous laisse. Bonne lecture ;)  
**

* * *

Et comme nous étions toujours dans le jardin, Emmett me propose de rentrer. Je le suis à l'intérieur jusque dans le salon. Là je me pose sur le canapé et attend qu'il allume la télé. Ce qu'il ne fait pas.

"Emmett tu fais quoi?" je demande alors qu'il sort sa tête de l'un des placards présents sous la télé.

"Est-ce que tu veux bien jouer avec moi?" me demande-t-il à son tour.

"Ben ça dépend à quoi tu veux jouer..."

"Oh un jeu simple. D'habitude je joue avec Edward et Jasper. Mais Edward me grille toujours parce qu'il lit dans mes pensées et Jasper est plus doué que moi niveau stratégie. Alors tu veux bien?" il me supplie presque, et comme pour Rosalie je n'arrive pas à lui dire non.

"D'accord, mais je dois t'avouer que je suis assez nulle à ce genre de choses." je déclare.

"Je vais t'apprendre," dit-il tout content "tu vas voir on va bien s'amuser."

Il lance le jeu et nous passons le temps ainsi. Après avoir rigolé à en avoir mal aux côtes et m'être pris une raclée par mon ami, Esmée arrive pour me dire que le dîner est prêt. Je me dirige donc vers la cuisine et m'assois sur un des tabourets qui encerclent l'énorme îlot central.

"Euh, je mange toute seule?"

"Oui Bella, nous autres ne mangeons pas." me dit Esmé.

"Ah oui, c'est vrai...vampires...c'est bête, j'ai tendance à l'oublier." dis-je plus pour moi même.

"Ne t'inquiète pas je reste avec toi. Et Rosalie arrive aussi. Les garçons ne viendront pas, ils trouvent l'odeur trop...répugnante." explique Esmée.

Je mets la fourchette à ma bouche et goûte le plat que m'a préparé la mère de famille.

"Hum, ils ont tort! C'est vraiment trop bon!" dis-je la bouche pleine. Et je ne peux réprimer un gémissement de bonheur. Ce qui a l'air d'enchanter Esmée.

"Merci beaucoup Bella." me dit-elle dans un grand sourire.

C'est à ce moment que descend Rosalie. Elle plisse le nez devant mon assiette mais s'assoit tout de même à côté de moi.

"Alors Bell's, tout va bien?" demande Rose.

"Oui super, mais est-ce que tu viens de m'appeler "cloche"?" je demande étonnée.

"Ouais je trouve ça sympa." je m'étouffe avec mon bout de viande.

"J'ai l'air d'une cloche?" je questionne avec des gros yeux ronds.

"Mais non pas la cloche, c'est le mot en lui-même qui est joli." tente Rosalie pour se rattraper.

"Mouais..." je ne dis rien de plus et finis mon plat. Puis Rose et moi montons. Elle me fait visiter le reste de la maison. La chambre d'Alice et Edward, sa chambre, puis celle de Jasper.

"Tu dormiras dans celle de Jasper." me dit-elle le plus normalement du monde.

"Quoi? Mais pourquoi? Vous n'avez pas plutôt une chambre d'amis ou quelque chose comme ça?" je lâche étonnée et pas trop d'accord.

"Et bien si tu préfères passer ta nuit avec des vampires comme les Denali, libre à toi. On leur a préparé la chambre d'amis. Mais je te conseille de dormir là, je pense que ce sera mieux pour tout le monde." rit-elle.

"Mais...je...j'veux pas dormir avec Jasper!" je finis par avouer.

Elle éclate de rire devant mon embarras. Ce que moi je ne trouve pas vraiment drôle. Un truc m'échappe je crois.

"Personne n'a dit que tu allais dormir avec Jasper." rit-elle...encore.

"Si toi à l'instant, en disant que je dormirais dans sa chambre." je certifie.

"Oh mais non. Enfin oui toi tu vas dormir dans sa chambre, mais les vampires ne dorment pas. Alors il te laissera seule cette nuit." m'explique mon amie.

"Ah d'accord. Ok ben j'imagine que c'est bon alors. C'est bizarre de ne pas dormir, vous devez vous emmerder au bout d'un moment. Non?" je demande surprise par cet aveu.

"Et bien nous trouvons toujours de quoi nous occuper...mais tu poses trop de questions Bella. Si tu allais dormir maintenant?" dit-elle.

Je regarde ma montre. 20h52.

"T'es gentille Rose, mais je me couche pas à l'heure des poules." dis-je amusée.

"Oh, et à quelle heure te couches-tu en général? Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas trop...tout ça." dit-elle dans un sourire confus.

"Je me couche quand je suis fatiguée en général. Ce qui peut varier." j'explique.

Elle semble se concentrer, puis finit par répondre à une voix imaginaire.

"Ah oui c'est pas bête. On va faire ça."

"Euh Rosalie...ça t'arrive souvent de parler toute seule?"

Elle éclate de rire une nouvelle fois devant mon air incrédule.

"Je ne parle pas toute seule," m'explique-t-elle "Alice vient de proposer une soirée film."

"Alice?" je regarde autour de moi "Mais...elle n'est pas là." je déclare.

Rose pointe son oreille du doigt. "Ouïe vampirique ma chère..."

"Ah oui c'est vrai. Vive l'intimité! Je vais me faire à tous ces trucs là." dis-je dans ma barbe, même si je sais qu'elle m'a entendue.

Nous redescendons au salon. Je vois que tout le monde est déjà installé. Et ben, ils sont rapides...ah oui, vitesse vampirique. C'est un peu déstabilisant tous leurs trucs de vampire. Je me sens un peu nunuche au milieu d'eux. Mais bon ce n'est pas grave. Rose va s'installer dans les bras de son gros nounours. La seule place qu'il reste, bien sûr, se trouve à côté de Jasper. Il me jette un drôle de regard. Misère! Je sens que le film va être long avec le regard du beau vampire blond planté sur moi. Je m'assois à côté de lui sans dire un mot. Emmett lance le film. Avengers. C'est marrant ça ne m'étonne pas de lui.

"Pourquoi c'est Emmett qui choisit le film ?" demande Alice avec une moue boudeuse.

"Parce que je suis le plus fort!" répond le concerné.

"Pourquoi on regarderait pas plutôt un film romantique?" propose Rosalie.

"Ah non pas de film à l'eau de rose!" conteste Edward.

"Ouais je suis d'accord avec Ed'." rajoute Jasper.

"On n'a qu'à demander à Bella..."déclare Rosalie.

Tout à coup je sens le regard de 5 vampires sur moi.

"Euh...je sais pas moi." dis-je un peu embarrassée.

"Aller," décrète Alice "il faut que tu nous départages."

"Je suis de parti pris en ce cas...j'imagine que c'est pas égal." je renchéris.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?" demande Rosalie.

"Rose, je suis peut-être une fille, mais j'aime l'action. Et les films à l'eau de rose..." je fais une grimace de dégoût "non! Très peu pour moi. Donc bon, je vote pour Avengers. En plus les filles, avouez que Robert Downey Junior et Jérémy Renner sont des vrais beaux gosses!" j'avoue en faisant un grand sourire carnassier.

"C'est qui eux?" me lance Alice.

"Comment? Tu sais pas qui ils sont?" je dis choquée.

"Ben non, on ne sait pas." affirme Rose.

"Mais vous ne regardez jamais la télé, vous ne lisez jamais les magasines people?" je demande vraiment surprise.

Elles hochent la tête négativement.

"Oh merde les filles, va falloir que je fasse quelque chose pour votre culture cinématographique. Bon regardez le film, Robert Downey Jr c'est Tony Stark alias Iron Man et Jérémy Renner c'est Clint Barton alias Hawkeye. Vous allez voir c'est des bombes!" dis-je toute excitée de faire découvrir ça à mes amies.

Les filles acquiescent et se concentrent sur le film pendant que les garçons grognent à mes paroles. Je rigole doucement et me concentre moi aussi sur le film en essayant de passer outre le regard de Jasper. Puis tout le monde finit par être emballé par le film. Quand la fin arrive les filles me regardent.

"Alors ces super-héros? Vous en dites quoi?" je demande pour connaître leur avis.

"Je préfère Thor." me dit Rosalie.

"Ouais pas mal. En même temps je comprends ton point de vue...il me fait un peu pensé à Emmett." dis-je.

"Hey je ne porte pas des collants venus d'une autre planète moi!" râle Emmett.

"Tu devrais essayer, je suis sûre que ça t'irait à merveille." dis-je en pouffant de rire. Et je m'enfonce au plus profond du canapé sous le regard noir qu'il me lance, sans m'arrêter de rigoler.

"Moi," dit Alice "je préfère Loki."

Je me retourne abasourdi vers elle.

"Quoi? Non t'es pas sérieuse!" Là je suis outrée. Bon c'est vrai il y a des tas de gens qui le trouvent beau...mais non quoi!

"Non je rigole, par contre Captain America a son charme." dit-elle dans un grand sourire.

"Ouais mieux...Bon les gars vous avez été remplacés...désolée vraiment." dis-je à Emmett et Edward.

Emmett reprend le DVD, le range dans la boîte et le jette dédaigneusement par la fenêtre. Ce qui me fait bondir et qui fait rire les gars.

"Faut pas jeter un si bon film!" je m'exclame en courant vers la fenêtre.

"Si, ça corrompt les femmes." me dit Emmett.

"Merde, Emmy t'as pas d'humour!" dis-je en boudant. Je croise les bras sur mon torse. Les filles rigolent.

"Bien puisque c'est comme ça je vais me coucher." dis-je en me levant. Ils me disent un "Bonne nuit" général et je monte les escaliers. Arrivée devant la chambre, j'ouvre la porte et...me rends compte que ce n'est pas la bonne chambre.

"Merde, Rose je sais plus où c'est la chambre de Jasper." je crie pour qu'elle puisse m'entendre d'en bas. Et je me rappelle 2 secondes plus tard qu'en fait ça ne sert à rien de crier. Pas grave. Un courant d'air plus tard, Jasper se retrouve juste devant moi. Euh il s'est passé quoi là?

"Jasper?"

"Viens je te montre où c'est." dit-il simplement sans même me regarder.

Je le suis, presque docilement, non sans lui tirer la langue dans le dos. Ouais je sais c'est puéril, mais j'avais envie.

"Je t'ai vu tu sais..." marmonne-t-il.

"Euh...oups!" fais-je en feignant un air désolé.

Il ouvre une porte et me laisse entrer.

"Merci." dis-je. Je rentre et ferme la porte derrière moi. Pffiou! Ce mec est vraiment bizarre, je ne le comprends absolument pas. Mais bon fatiguée de ma journée, je me déshabille, me mets dans le lit, super confortable au passage, pose la tête sur l'oreiller et m'endors comme une masse.

POV Jasper

Alors que Bella entre dans ma chambre, je referme la porte derrière elle et sors de la maison pour penser en toute intimité. Je vais m'installer dans un arbre, après le ruisseau qui longe l'arrière de la propriété. De mon perchoir je peux voir et entendre tout ce qu'il se passe dans la forêt. C'est calme et reposant. Je me concentre sur mes propres émotions mais, comme depuis un certain temps je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Ce qui me fait penser à Bella. Et je me repasse le film des dernières semaines. Depuis qu'elle est arrivée en fait. Cela fait un peu plus de 2 mois maintenant. Et quand je l'ai vu la première fois, j'ai su que c'était elle, aussi clairement que je suis un vampire, j'ai su qu'elle était mon âme sœur, ma compagne d'éternité. Ce qui est étrange d'ailleurs, car ce n'est qu'une humaine, je n'aurais pas du le ressentir comme ça. Mais ses émotions sont tellement fortes, et ce qui nous relie est tellement puissant. C'est très difficile de faire comme si de rien n'était et essayer de l'éloigner de moi.

C'est contre-nature pour un vampire de repousser son âme sœur. Mais je n'ai pas le choix si je veux qu'elle puisse vivre sans aucun danger. Je ne sais pas si elle ressent la force de notre attraction mutuelle, mais je sais qu'elle a dit certaines choses à Rosalie. Sûrement des choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Mais peu importe, je n'ai pas le droit de me laisser aller avec elle. Car je m'en voudrais toute mon éternité s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose. J'en mourrais très probablement.

Pourquoi diable faut-il que ma moitié soit humaine? Pourquoi moi? Le vampire avec le moins de contrôle de cette famille? Je sens que je ne m'en sors pas dans mes réflexions. Je décide d'appeler mon ami Peter, qui est toujours de bon conseil. Je sors mon portable de ma poche et compose le numéro. La sonnerie retentit à peine une fois avant que mon ami ne décroche.

- **Salut Major. Je me demandais quand tu allais appeler.**

- Il se passe pas mal de trucs ici Peter.

- **Oui je sais. Mais je pensais que tu m'appellerais plus tôt pour aborder ce sujet épineux. **Peter a la particularité de savoir des trucs, il ne sait pas d'où ça vient et ne contrôle rien, mais son instinct lui dit des choses. C'est assez frustrant et il aime assez en jouer. Quoiqu'il refuse de qualifier ça de don. **Alors comment s'appelle-t-elle cette humaine?**

- Bella.

-** Que vas-tu faire?**

- Je n'en sais rien Peter. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai peur de la blesser et pourtant je n'arrive pas à m'en écarter. Alice ne voit rien de mon avenir car je suis incapable de prendre une foutue décision!

- **Tu crois que c'est important?**

- Important? Est-ce que tu te fous de moi Peter? Elle est ma compagne d'éternité! Je fais quoi moi là-dedans bordel!

- **Du calme Major! La colère ne t'apportera rien, et surtout pas de réponse. Je pense que tu dois tenter quelque chose...**

- Y a-t-il un truc que tu ne me dis pas?

- **Non. A vrai dire ma saloperie change d'avis tout le temps. C'est pour ça que j'attendais ton appel. Je voulais savoir où tu en étais parce que je ne sais rien. Je sais qui elle est pour toi. Je sais ce que tu fais pour t'en écarter, ou du moins pour essayer de t'en écarter. Mais je ne sais rien d'autre. **

- Laisse tomber. Je vais juste continuer de faire ce que je fais déjà.

- **Tu sais que ça ne t'apportera rien. Ca ne te mènera nulle part.**

- Peu importe. Au moins rien ne se passe justement.

- **T'es un crétin Major. Tout ceci...**

- Peter! Je t'apprécie mais je ne tolèrerais pas que tu me traites une nouvelle fois de la sorte! Est-ce bien clair soldat?!

- **Oui Major. Fais comme bon te semble après tout.**

- C'est en effet ce que je comptais faire. A bientôt Peter. Embrasse Charlotte.

Sans attendre de réponse je raccroche. Cette conversation a été aussi inutile que toutes les questions que je me pose depuis le début. Tout ça ne rime à rien. Alors autant continuer de faire semblant de rien.

Je me rends compte que j'ai volontairement évité de penser au passé de Bella, mais je ne veux pas me ruiner le moral avec ça maintenant. J'ai largement le temps d'y penser plus tard. Ce qui je pense ne sera pas une partie de plaisir.

Je finis par sauter à terre et retourne à la villa. Emmett et Rosalie sont au salon en train de se câliner. Esmée et Carlisle dans leur bureau respectif. Et Alice et Edward dans leur chambre en train de parler...déco? Quelle chance il a Edward d'avoir une femme accro à la mode et tout le tralala. J'entends le rire d'Edward, en réponse à ma pensée. Je décide d'aller dans ma chambre. Arrivé devant la porte je me souviens que Bella y dort. Toutes mes pensées m'ont fait oublier qu'elle se trouvait ici. Mais bon, curieux, je décide d'ouvrir la porte et de l'observer. Elle est marrante, on dirait qu'elle s'est battue dans son sommeil. Un oreiller se trouve à terre à 5 mètres du lit, elle est à l'envers et toute entortillée dans la couette qui sert finalement d'oreiller. Et elle grommelle des choses incompréhensibles.

Je suis attendri par la scène qui se présente devant moi. Je fais un pas dans sa direction mais m'arrête aussitôt lorsque j'entends un soupir. L'aurais-je réveillée?

- "Se nourrissent d'animaux...bizarre!" dit-elle.

Oui je crois que je l'ai réveillé. Mais alors que je pense sortir de la chambre je vois qu'elle se retourne et me fait donc face. Ses yeux sont fermés et sa respiration ainsi que son rythme cardiaque sont tranquilles. Je décide donc de rester un peu plus.

- "Quoi comme animaux?" demande-t-elle toujours endormie.

Je me demande si elle m'entend et me comprend. Je tente quelque chose.

- "Emmett mange des ours." dis-je pour voir si elle va entendre mon information et la prendre en compte.

Elle bouge un bras, grommelle tout bas.

-"J'ai jamais vu un ours vampire. C'est possible? Carlisle, pouvez-vous transformer un ours en vampire?" demande-t-elle.

Carlisle rigole de son bureau mais ses émotions m'indiquent qu'il est curieux de quelque chose. Edward aussi, il doit être concentré sur les pensées de Carlisle. Je me demande à quoi ils pensent tous les deux. Mais Bella me surprend.

- "Oh mon Dieu! Emmett mange ses frères nounours!" s'écrie-t-elle.

Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas exploser de rire. Emmett ne prend pas cette peine et son rire tonitruant résonne dans toute la maison. Ce qui amuse toute la famille. Je décide de sortir de la chambre au cas où Bella se réveillerait. Je rejoins Em' et Rose dans le salon et nous rigolons ensemble de toutes les conneries que Bella sort dans son sommeil. Je trouve ça bien qu'une fois endormie, ses soucis ne la préoccupent plus et qu'elle se laisse aller à quelque chose de plus...léger. Je crois que ça ne lui fait pas de mal de penser à des choses un peu plus joyeuses et moins prise de tête. Mais je pense qu'il faudra que l'on ait une discussion à propos de tout ça.

Le matin arrive rapidement et Esmée descend à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner de mon humaine. Wow! Est-ce que j'ai dit MON humaine? Ouais...Super! Je suis perdu.

* * *

**Comme d'hab: qu'en pensez-vous? Ouais je sais y a pas beaucoup d'action. Mais il faut savoir calmer le jeu de temps en temps.**

**A bientôt.  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Le cas Tanya Denali

**Salut à toutes. D'abord bonnes fêtes à tout le monde ^^  
**

**Voila le chapitre 11 de Comment j'ai changé. Désolée pour le retard, je n'ai vraiment aucune excuse.**

**J'espère que vous me pardonnerez.**

**Je ne vous retiens pas plus avec mes blabla et vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)  
**

* * *

POV Bella

Le matin je suis réveillée par une délicieuse odeur. Je me lève en quatrième vitesse, fait un tour vite fait à la salle de bain et descends, en pyjama, à la cuisine. Quand j'aperçois tout ce qui se trouve sur la table je n'en reviens pas. Esmée est derrière l'îlot central et affiche un grand sourire.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre va venir m'aider à manger tout ça?" je demande.

"Et bien je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais alors j'ai préparé un peu de tout." me répond-elle.

"C'est très gentil, merci beaucoup." je m'installe et mange un vrai festin. Tout en me régalant je repense à ma nuit. Ca a été pour le moins...étrange. D'abord j'ai élaboré un plan qui, je pense, sera infaillible pour me venger. Bien sûr j'aurais besoin de l'aide de la famille Cullen mais j'espère vraiment y arriver. Puis après mon rêve est devenu bizarre, Emmett était en train de drainer un ours de son sang pour son repas. Et contre toute attente, l'ours s'est relevé et à foncé sur Emmett. Ah! Le pauvre n'en menait pas large. Apparemment l'ours était devenu vampire et il avait soif d'Emmett. J'en rigole maintenant mais je dois dire que sur le coup c'était un peu effrayant. Je suis toujours dans mes pensées lorsque Carlisle entre dans la cuisine.

"Bonjour Bella." me salue-t-il gaiement.

"Salut Doc!" je réponds avec un sourire.

"Alors tu as bien dormi?" me demande-t-il.

"Très bien oui, je me posais une question sur un de mes rêves justement...et euh..."je m'arrête car il sourit de toutes ses dents. C'est un peu flippant, elles ont l'air bien tranchantes.

"Oh oui, je sais!" s'exclame-t-il. "Tu te demande si je peux transformer un ours en vampire. C'est bien ça?"

"Ben..." je le regarde incrédule, "comment vous savez?"

"En fait tu parles en dormant." Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Merde! Ca c'est pas une bonne nouvelle, mais alors vraiment pas. Je décide de passer outre. "Et donc pour répondre à ta question, et bien en fait j'en sais rien. Nous n'avons jamais essayé pour dire vrai. Mais je pense pas que ce soit possible car notre venin est très puissant. Je pense que ça tuerait l'animal. Vois-tu quand un humain est transformé en vampire il passe par une phase de souffrance extrême et il lui faut toute sa force pour ne pas mourir. Enfin bref, je crois pas qu'un animal ait le contrôle nécessaire pour survivre à ce genre de...chose." m'explique-t-il

"Merci Doc de m'avoir éclairer sur le sujet, même si c'est un tantinet bizarre." le remerciais-je.

"Mais de rien. Oh et s'il te plaît appelle moi Carlisle." me dit-il.

"Bien Doc!" dis-je en rigolant.

Il rigole à son tour et sort de la pièce pour laisser la place à Rosalie.

"Salut ma belle, alors comment tu vas?" me demande-t-elle.

"Formidablement bien. Dis moi, est-ce que vous vous êtes tous bien marrés aux conneries que j'ai pu dire dans mon sommeil?"

"C'était très drôle et intéressant. Ca nous a fait un peu d'animation. Enfin bref, dépêche toi de finir il faut que tu te prépare, les Denali ne vont pas tarder et je veux que tu sois toute belle!" dit-elle pleine d'enthousiasme.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je me ferais belle, je croyais que tu ne les appréciais pas plus que ça?!" demandais-je.

"Et bien ce n'est pas le cas pour tous. Mais tu verras ça plus tard, allez viens avec moi, je vais te donner de quoi te laver." Elle m'entraîne dans les escaliers alors que j'ai encore la bouche pleine. Puis elle m'emmène dans sa chambre ou elle me remplit les bras de serviettes, puis me traîne encore une fois jusque dans la salle de bain. Elle ne me laisse pas le temps d'en placer une.

"Aller, lave toi et après habille toi. Je te coifferais et te maquillerais." dit-elle surexcitée.

"Hum, c'est pas vraiment comme si j'avais le choix!" dis-je plus pour moi-même.

Je fais ce qu'elle dit, je me déshabille en vitesse, prends une bonne douche bien chaude qui me fait un bien fou, puis je sors et je m'habille. Quand je sors de la salle de bien, elle me saute presque dessus et m'installe sur une chaise en face d'un miroir.

"Ok maintenant tu ne bouge plus!" m'ordonne-t-elle.

"Oui chef, bien chef!" dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Pendant qu'elle me coiffe je décide de lui demander son aide.

"Rose, j'aurais besoin de toi pour quelque chose." j'attire son attention. Elle pose ses yeux sur moi.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" interroge-t-elle.

"Et bien voila, dans quelques jours je dois aller faire une représentation dans un restaurant un peu huppé et je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me renseigner sur un endroit où acheter une robe de circonstances. Ou même si tu en avais une à me prêter?" expliquais-je.

"Une représentation? Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire?"

"Je vais chanter." informais-je.

Elle semble réfléchir une seconde puis s'élance dans sa penderie à une vitesse folle. Elle en ressort 3 secondes plus tard avec une magnifique robe argentée.

"Tiens," me dit-elle "tu essayeras celle la. Je pense qu'elle t'ira. Si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, Alice te fera quelques arrangements."

"Merci Rose mais je ne vais pas abîmer ta robe juste pour une soirée!" tentais-je.

"Oh ce n'est pas grave tu sais. Alice est une accro au shopping et elle nous empêche de porter plusieurs fois les mêmes habits. Donc tiens, elle est pour toi." elle me tend la robe que je vais directement rangée avec mes affaires. "Bon c'est pas tout ça mais on s'est mis en retard, les Denali vont être là d'une minute à l'autre, et tu n'es pas prête."

Elle s'active donc pour finir ma coiffure, me faire un léger maquillage puis s'arrête et admire son travail.

"Parfait, tu est très bien comme ça!" s'exclame-t-elle enjouée. "Oh! Ils sont piles à l'heure. Allez viens Bella, allons accueillir nos invités comme il se doit. Du moins comme Carlisle le souhaite." J'étouffe un rire. Elle ne semble pas vraiment heureuse de l'arrivée de cette famille. Il me tarde de savoir pourquoi. Je descends avec elle et nous rejoignons les autres qui se sont installés au salon. Je m'assois sur un canapé aux côtés d'Emmett qui me sourit. Je regarde tout le monde, ils se sont tous bien habillés. Voila pourquoi Rosalie tenait tant à ce que je sois présentable. Mon regard se perd lorsque j'en arrive à Jasper. Sa chemise violette lui va tellement bien. Il est juste...somptueux. Elle donne vraiment bien avec le jean foncé qu'il porte. Ses cheveux ne sont pas coiffés, ou plutôt ils sont coiffés de manière décoiffée et ça lui va vraiment bien. Encore une fois lorsque je le regarde dans les yeux, plus rien n'existe autour de moi. Je ne ressens plus que cette implacable attirance. Avant que je ne me lève pour aller vers lui il détourne le regard. Ouf! J'avais peur de ma réaction. D'ailleurs mon comportement n'a rien de normal, j'ai décidé de l'ignorer mais chaque fois que je le regarde, je me perds dans sa contemplation et la Terre ne tourne plus qu'autour de lui.

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'enfoncer plus dans mes pensées car quelqu'un vient de toquer à la porte. Carlisle se lève pour aller à la rencontre des arrivants. Je fais comme les autres, je ne bouge pas. J'entends quelques paroles provenant de l'entrée, puis Carlisle revient accompagné de 5 autres vampires. J'ai vaguement le temps de me demander si je suis réellement en sécurité avec 12 vampires autour de moi, mais tout le monde se lève alors, je suis le mouvement. Ils se disent tous bonjour, je reste un peu à l'écart. Quand ils ont fini leur accolade et tout le tralala Carlisle vient vers moi.

"Bella, je te présente Eléazar, Carmen, Irina, Kate et Tanya, tout le monde je vous présente Bella, la meilleure amie de Rosalie." Je lance un bonjour et baisse la tête. Bizarrement je ne me sens pas vraiment bien avec eux.

"Waw! Une humaine. Rosalie a fait ami ami avec une banale humaine. Intéressant!" lance une des trois filles. Celle que j'identifie comme Tanya.

Bien sur et comme je n'ai pas laisser ma langue dans ma poche je lui réponds.

"Et ça te pose un problème peut-être?" tranchais-je.

"Oh mais pas le moins du monde. Ta présence ici ,n'est que de courte durée de toute façon." dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire?" demandais-je.

"Tanya tu la boucle, ce ne sont pas tes affaires!" crache Rosalie.

Tanya ne rajoute rien mais part se réfugier aux côtés de Jasper. Elle le touche et lui dit des choses à l'oreille. Et bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment l'air heureux de tout ça je ne peux m'empêcher de m'énerver. Actuellement ma jalousie doit être en train de crever le plafond. Jasper me lance un regard curieux. Je tourne la tête dédaigneusement, après tout j'ai décidé de l'ignorer. Je retourne m'assoir près de Rosalie et Emmett et écoute vaguement la conversation. J'apprends que les Denali viennent d'Alaska, que Kate et Eléazar ont des dons eux aussi, bien que je ne sache pas lesquels. Au bout d'un moment lassé de voir la blonde collé à l'homme...au vampire que j'aime je me lève et me rend dans la cuisine. Je déniche un petit truc à grignoter et je m'installe au comptoir pour prendre mon temps.

Maintenant je comprends pourquoi Rose n'était pas si contente que ça à l'arrivée de cette famille. Tous les autres ont l'air sympa, mais alors cette Tanya... J'essaye de ne pas trop m'énerver parce que de toute façon je ne peux rien lui faire, mais alors c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. Une fois que j'ai finis mon petit paquet de gâteaux, je me prends un verre d'eau. Puis n'ayant plus aucune raison de rester ici, et aussi parce que je me dois d'être polie envers Carlisle et Esmée je retourne au salon. Lorsque j'entre j'aperçois Tanya qui regarde Jasper comme si elle avait envie de le manger…mais pas pour se nourrir. Non! Disons qu'elle a un appétit sexuel très développé. Et putain! Je sais pas pourquoi mais ma jalousie me fait péter un câble. Je m'installe hargneusement à l'opposé d'elle.

Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais me prévaloir de quoi que ce soit auprès de Jasper. Mais si elle n'était pas un vampire, je lui collerais mon poing dans la tronche avec grand plaisir, juste pour oser le regarder de la sorte. Je sens la colère monter en moi et je n'ai rien envie de faire pour me calmer. Jasper me regarde bizarrement. Ah non hein! Il va pas s'y mettre lui non plus. D'un coup, à la périphérie de ma vision je vois Alice se raidir. Mais je n'en prends pas compte. Je continue de fusiller la blonde des yeux. Je commence à me lever mais Edward me coupe dans mon élan. Puis Alice prend la parole.

"Arrête de t'énerver Bella ou il va y avoir une tempête."

Je grogne après Tanya. Pourquoi ai-je fais ça ? Je ne sais pas du tout. Tout le monde se tourne vers Alice, puis vers moi.

"Quoi ?" je demande alors qu'ils me fixent tous comme si j'avais un troisième œil au milieu du front. Enfin Carlisle s'approche de moi avec Eléazar.

"Regarde dehors Bella." me dit Carlisle.

Je m'approche de la fenêtre et jette un coup d'œil dehors. Des nuages noirs s'amoncellent au-dessus de nous et le vent souffle avec force dans les arbres.

"Très intéressant." déclare Eléazar "Je crois savoir. Tu contrôles les éléments Bella. Le temps change en fonction de tes humeurs. Cela t'est déjà arrivé ?"

"Euh…non jamais." dis-je plutôt étonnée.

"Si." me contre Edward "Lorsque tu nous a raconté ton histoire hier, il s'est mis à pleuvoir légèrement quand tu as pleuré. Ca a été très rapide parce que tu t'es remise. Mais Alice n'a pas voulu me croire."

"Mais Carlisle a dit que j'étais un bouclier." dis-je avec conviction pour leur signifier qu'ils se trompent.

" Tu peux avoir plusieurs dons. Cela est possible. Je peux sentir ton bouclier, ton contrôle des éléments. Mais il y a autre chose que je n'arrive pas à discerner." argumente Eléazar.

"Viens avec moi dans mon bureau," dit Carlisle à Eléazar "j'ai à te parler."

Ils montent tous les deux en me laissant là. Comment ça il sent autre chose…qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je me tourne vers les autres et vais m'asseoir sur le canapé. Mais l'autre blonde est toujours collé à Jasper.

"Ah ça m'énerve!" dis-je sans vraiment retenir ma colère.

Pour ne pas faire de connerie et parce que j'ai pas vraiment envie de déclencher une tempête (bien que cela me paraisse un peu stupide voire rocambolesque), je sors sur la terrasse pour prendre un peu l'air frais. Je repense à ce que cet Eléazar vient de dire à mon propos. Si j'ai bien compris il est capable de deviner le don des autres vampires. Bon d'accord. Mais je suis pas un vampire. Peu importe, je décide de laisser ça de côté.

Donc je suis un bouclier. Oui cela me paraît probable. Après tout Edward ne peut pas lire mes pensées et j'arrive à occulter aussi le don de Jasper. Cependant Alice voit mon futur et Eléazar arrive à deviner ce que je suis capable de faire. Bon…ça doit être plus compliqué que ça. C'est pratique toutefois si je veux cacher ce que je pense et ce que je ressens, il me suffit de le vouloir.

En revanche, le fait de contrôler les éléments me paraît carrément…impossible. Non mais franchement! Contrôler les éléments…et puis quoi encore! Remarque ça pourrait être marrant, si je comprends bien…les éléments, on parle bien de l'air, de la terre de l'eau et du feu. Putain si c'est ça et une fois que je saurais le contrôler je sens que je vais bien m'amuser. Et si je faisais un essai. Je fais un sourire démoniaque et tente d'allumer un petit feu à quelques mètres de moi. Mais Alice arrive et me coupe directement.

'C'est une mauvaise idée Bella." me prévient-elle.

"Oh. Je trouvais ça drôle moi." dis-je avec un air déçu.

"Je ne crois pas que déclarer un incendie de forêt soit aussi drôle que ce que tu penses." dit-elle avec une grimace.

"C'est ce que tu as vu ?" je demande curieuse.

"Ouais et ça aurait fait pas mal de dégâts." m'avoue-t-elle.

"Waw ! Trop cool ! Il faut absolument que j'apprenne à contrôler cette chose." je lance toute excitée d'apprendre une nouvelle pareille.

" Si tu veux mon avis, " me dit Alice "je ne crois pas que tu puisses contrôler quoi que ce soit alors que tu es encore humaine. Je pense que tu ne le contrôleras que lorsque tu auras suffisamment de force. Et avant que tu ne me le demande, non je ne sais pas si tu seras vampire un jour. Donc je pense que tu devrais juste éviter de t'amuser avec ça."

"Oui mais lorsque ça varie en fonction de mes humeurs…je peux pas y faire grand-chose. Et je ne suis pas assez forte pour contrôler mes émotions. Elles me submergent bien trop souvent. Surtout ma haine, ma rage et ma colère." lui dis-je afin qu'elle m'aide à trouver une solution pour arranger ce problème.

"Peut-être que Jasper pourrait…" commence-t-elle. Mais je la coupe tout de suite.

"Non Jasper rien du tout, je ne veux pas avoir à compter sur lui."

"Pourquoi ?" me demande-t-elle.

" Alice est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de te faire un dessin ? On peut pas dire que les relations entre Jasper et moi soient au beau fixe." dis-je en soulignant ma phrase d'un regard éloquent.

Elle émet un petit rire. "Effectivement c'est pas le grand amour entre vous deux. Et pourtant..."

"Pourtant quoi?" je demande.

"Et bien...est-ce qu'on t'as déjà parlé des âmes sœurs?" interroge-t-elle.

"Euh non, même si je pense savoir à peu près de quoi tu veux parler." répondis-je.

"Oui, enfin non. Dans le domaine vampirique c'est plus compliqué que ça. Pour faire court, à chaque vampire sur Terre correspond un autre vampire: son âme sœur. Ils sont complémentaires l'un l'autre. Une fois qu'ils se sont trouvés, ils ne peuvent se séparer, leur amour est plus fort que tout. Et s'ils s'éloignent l'un de l'autre, une douleur vient prendre place dans leur poitrine et elle ne passera que lorsqu'ils seront de nouveau ensemble. C'est un lien très puissant qui les relient." explique-t-elle.

"Alice, je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir?" dis-je un peu perdue dans ces explications.

"C'est très simple, tu es l'âme sœur de Jasper, sa compagne." lance-t-elle simplement. Mais cela a sur moi l'effet d'une bombe.

"Quoi? Non mais quoi! Non c'est impossible, tu dis n'importe quoi. En plus tu viens de dire que c'était un truc qui se passait entre vampire, je ne suis pas un vampire et Jasper n'est certainement pas mon compagnon. N'importe qui mais pas lui!" m'écriais-je.

"Tu sais Bella ce n'est pas quelque chose contre quoi on peut aller. Il t'a reconnu, il sait que tu es sa compagne. Normalement je ne devrais pas te dire tout cela mais je ne suis pas du même avis que lui. Je pense que toi seule peut arranger la situation. Ecoute Jasper t'aime..." je la coupe direct!

"Non Alice, Jasper me déteste! Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, ça ne me fait vraiment pas rire." dis-je assez énervée.

"Je n'invente rien Bella. Il t'aime, seulement tu es humaine. Jasper a toujours détesté les humains car ils sont sa faiblesse. Et tu es clairement la personne qui l'attire le plus. Mais aussi celle a qui il ne veut pas faire le moindre mal. Il pourrait te tuer tellement facilement. Tout cela lui fait peur. Il a choisi d'essayer de t'ignorer et de te détester pour que tu t'éloigne de lui. Mais voila, je suis sûre que toi aussi tu ressens cette attirance qui fait que quoi que tu fasses tu n'arrives pas à rester loin de lui. C'est physique, c'est même plus que ça, c'est spirituel. Enfin bref, il ne fera rien tant que tu seras humaine. Alors maintenant que tu le sais, peut-être que tu pourrais essayer de faire quelque chose pour arranger la situation." déclare-t-elle.

Je suis soufflée par tout ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Alors je suis la compagne du Major. C'est vraiment...putain de bizarre! Je décide tout de suite de garder ça pour moi.

"Alice, il va me falloir du temps pour digérer tout ce que tu viens de me dire. En attendant j'aimerais juste que tu ne dise rien à personne pour cette discussion. Du reste, par la suite, j'ai bien l'intention de faire tourner le Major en bourrique. Il va regretter tout ce qu'il m'a fait. Foi de Bella Swan." lui dis-je.

Elle éclate d'un joli rire cristallin, puis nous retournons dans la maison.

"Alice, Bella," dit Carlisle "où étiez-vous passées?"

"Oh pas très loin, j'essayais de raisonner Bella de ne pas mettre le feu à la forêt avec son pouvoir." elle se retourne vers moi, me fait un clin d'œil que moi seule voit, puis va s'assoir sur les genoux d'Edward qui fait un grand sourire. Lui doit tout savoir de tout ce qui vient de se passer. Il a du lire dans les pensées d'Alice.

"Je te fais confiance Edward!" déclarais-je.

"Ne t'en fais pas pour ça." me certifie-t-il dans un nouveau sourire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" demande Emmett toujours aussi curieux.

"Rien de bien intéressant Nounours, je me disais que j'allais te mettre la raclée aux jeux vidéos." dis-je en riant.

"Rêve demi-portion, je suis le Dieu des jeux vidéos!" affirme-t-il. Rosalie sourit.

"Tu devrais peut-être porter des collants alors!" dis-je avant d'éclater de rire.

"Oh si je t'attrape l'humaine!" s'exclame-t-il en se levant. Je cours me réfugier derrière Carlisle.

"Essaye toujours Nounours, tu ne me fais pas peur. Puis j'ai le Doc pour me protéger!" lançais-je.

"Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir!" s'écrie-t-il en s'élançant vers moi.

Je coure le plus vite possible dans la cuisine mais il me rattrape. Il me soulève du sol, me jette sur ses épaules puis me fait atterrir dans l'un des canapés vides. Puis il me couvre de chatouilles. Evidemment, je ne tiens pas plus longtemps et j'éclate de rire sous ses assauts. Esmée sourit, Edward, Alice et Rosalie rigolent, Jasper semble torturé. Et je ne fais pas attention au reste d'entre eux.

* * *

**Alors cette rencontre avec les Denali, j'espère que c'était à la hauteur de vos espérances? Si ça ne vous a pas plu, dites moi en quoi surtout...**

**Ils ne sont pas encore partis donc il y aura sûrement d'autres altercations entre Bella et Tanya.  
**

**Laissez une petite review, ça fait toujours autant plaisir de vous lire.  
**

**A bientôt :)  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Révélation

**Chers lectrices (ou lecteurs), en ce dernier jour de l'année 2012...bla bla bla, non je ferais pas de discours.**

**En fait, je voulais surtout vous remercier, le chapitre précédent a battu des records d'audience (enfin plutôt de lecture dans ce cas là).**

**Donc je voulais vous faire profiter de ce nouveau chapitre.**

**J'arrête de vous embêter.**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Puis Carlisle déclare "Bella, Eléazar et moi avons à te parler c'est important."

Je me relève, sa voix est sérieuse, ce doit être un sujet épineux.

"Je viens." dis-je en me dirigeant vers lui.

Nous prenons tous les trois la direction de son bureau, laissant les autres au salon. Il referme la porte derrière nous.

"C'est un endroit a sonorisé, ici nous pouvons parler sans nous faire entendre des autres." affirme Carlisle.

"Bien." dis-je même si je ne sais pas de quoi il en retourne.

"Bella, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, nous sommes là pour te parler de ton dernier pouvoir et non pas le moindre."

"En fait," reprend Carlisle "c'est quelque chose que j'ai remarqué hier, après ton histoire. Rosalie s'est mise à pleurer lorsque tu l'a serré dans tes bras."

"Oui vous n'en reveniez tous pas. Soi disant que les vampires ne peuvent pas pleurer..."affirmais-je.

"C'est bien vrai, les vampires ne peuvent pas pleurer, les glandes lacrymales ne remplissent plus leur fonction après la transformation." me dit Eléazar.

"Et bien Rosalie, elle, elle peut." dis-je.

"C'est là que tu entres en jeu et que ton pouvoir agit. Tu as le pouvoir de rendre un vampire humain, visiblement par ton toucher. Mais je pense que cela peut évoluer, bien que nous ne devons pas aller dans cette voix là." me dit Eléazar.

Waw! Alors je peux rendre un vampire humain. Mais c'est...énorme! Ca et les éléments. Je suis sacrément douée. Je jubile intérieurement.

"Là où ça devient compliqué," continue Carlisle "c'est au niveau des Volturis." Je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils. "Les Volturis sont un peu les rois vampires. Ce sont eux qui font les lois et qui les font respecter bien sûr. Le problème étant d'une part que tu es humaine. La première loi vampirique stipule qu'aucun humain ne doit être mis au courant de notre nature. Si c'est le cas il sera soit tué, soit transformé. D'autre part, tu as des pouvoirs très puissants, si les rois l'apprennent, ils te voudront dans leur garde."

"J'ai pas l'intention de mourir Doc!" dis-je à Carlisle. J'avoue que l'idée d'être tuée par un vampire ne m'enchante guère. "D'autre part et si vous l'acceptez j'ai un projet à propos duquel il faudra que je vous touche deux mots. Et ensuite, je pense que si vous m'avez demandé de venir ici, c'est pour que nous soyons les seules personnes à être au courant de ce dont je suis capable."

"Il est impératif que tu n'en parle à personne!" m'ordonne Eléazar.

"Bien, cela restera entre vous et moi. Ce sera tout?" demandais-je.

"Oui, tu peux rejoindre les autres." me sourit Carlisle.

Je leur fais un petit signe de tête et redescends en compagnie des autres. Mais voir l'autre vampirette dans les bras de celui qui est sensé être mon âme sœur, me fait trop de mal. Je passe dans le salon sans rien dire, ouvre la porte d'entrée et la referme, toujours sans un mot. Je reste 30 secondes sur les marches du perron et décide d'aller faire un petit tour dans la forêt. Ce qu'il me faudrait c'est un adversaire, ou mon sac de frappe ferait juste l'affaire. J'ai tant besoin de me défouler. J'attrape un caillou sur le sol et le balance de toutes mes forces avec un cri de frustration et de haine pure. Je pousse un souffle digne d'un bœuf et continue de marcher. Je m'arrête uniquement quand je commence à me sentir mieux.

Putain de journée! Je viens d'apprendre que j'ai genre 3 super pouvoirs dont un qui pourrait me mettre sérieusement en danger. Mais j'ai rien demandé moi! Et pour couronner le tout le mec qui me déteste, ou du moins qui fait genre, est en réalité celui qui m'est destiné. J'ai du faire un truc sacrément grave dans une autre vie pour mériter ça. Ou alors Dieu m'en veut pour un truc que j'aurais fait. Pfff! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi? Je suis même pas sûre de croire en Dieu.

Je suis là, adossée à mon arbre, à réfléchir à ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie si je n'étais pas venue ici.

"Bella?" m'interpelle quelqu'un. Je me retourne dans un sursaut.

"Esmée! Oh tu m'as fait peur." dis-je dans un souffle.

"Excuse moi je ne voulais pas te surprendre," sourit-elle "je voulais juste te dire que si tu avais besoin de parler, j'étais là."

"C'est gentil, c'est un peu gros tout ça pour moi. Je suis juste humaine au fond et j'ai appris quelques trucs qui m'ont un peu remués." lui avouais-je.

"Est-ce que tu veux en parler?" demande-t-elle.

"Et bien il y a une chose que je ne peux pas dire mais je pense que tu pourrais m'aider pour la deuxième."

"Dis moi ce qui te préoccupe." m'incite-t-elle en s'installant près de moi.

"Eh bien...euh...c'est Jasper. Alice m'a expliqué ce truc à propos des...compagnons. Et elle a dit que Jasper serait le mien. Ou plutôt que je suis son âme sœur. Mais c'est trop bizarre! Je veux dire, c'est comme si on m'avait enlever mon libre arbitre." débitais-je.

"Oh Bella, je comprends. Bien que ce soit quelque chose contre lequel nous ne pouvons nous battre, toi en tant qu'humaine tu peux toujours le refouler." tenta-t-elle.

"Je ne suis pas sûre. En fait je me sens attirée par Jasper, depuis le tout début. Mais si ça n'avait pas été le cas, comment est-ce que ça se serait passé?" interrogeais-je.

"Je pense que Jasper, en gentleman..." je pouffai "qu'il est, aurait tout fait pour te conquérir. Alice a du te le dire. C'est quelque chose de plus fort que tout." expliqua-t-elle.

"Oui mais Jasper fait tout pour s'éloigner de moi parce que je suis humaine. Esmée tu m'en voudrais si je lui faisais payer? Parce que c'est pas cool ce qu'il a fait. Et pour tout te dire je veux lui faire regretter." demandais-je.

"Non je ne t'en voudrais pas Bella, techniquement je devrais, mais je sais que tu ne peux pas vraiment lui faire de mal alors..." rigola-t-elle.

"Tu as raison, j'ai surtout en tête de le faire tourner en bourrique." je rigolai avec elle. Mais j'avais quelque chose de plus important à lui dire.

"Esmée...j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose de...difficile." commençais-je.

"Je t'écoute."

"Je pense que ton statut de mère pourrait t'aider à comprendre, ou ton instinct maternel surdéveloppé sans doute. Ca concerne mon avenir. Je vais parler et je ne veux pas être coupé alors laisse moi juste te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur et tu argumentera après. D'accord?"

Elle hocha simplement la tête pour me faire comprendre qu'elle ne dirait pas un mot tant que je n'aurais pas fini.

"Alors voila, si Jasper est bien ce qu'Alice prétend qu'il est, il se pourrait que j'envisage ma vie à ses côtés, parce que il est clair que ce que je ressens pour lui n'est pas tellement naturel et que ça défie l'entendement. Bref dans ce cas je serais transformé. Mais voila, j'avais des projets avant d'en arriver à tout ça. Et je pense que la condition vampirique peut m'aider. Je sais que c'est dur à entendre pour un cœur pur comme toi, mais toute ma vie j'ai promis de me venger et les gens doivent payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait. Donc pour faire court, je voudrais être transformée, puis je partirais un temps pour assouvir ma vengeance, après quoi je reviendrais pour être avec vous. Je sais que c'est un peu fou mais qu'en penses-tu?" finis-je.

Esmée me regardait la bouche bée. Ok je n'avais peut-être pas parlé de ça à la bonne personne finalement.

"Bella...je... ne peux pas concevoir cela, je ne veux juste plus t'entendre dire ça." s'écria-t-elle.

Je soufflai, j'avais fait une connerie. Et pas une petite.

"Esmée, je suis désolée. Je n'en parlerai plus." _Du moins plus devant toi_, dis-je dans ma tête.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort.

"C'est bien parce que je ne suis vraiment pas pour la violence et je n'aime pas que tu tiennes ce genre de discours. De plus, j'ai peur que tu te fasses du mal." avoua-t-elle.

"Ne t'en fais pas, nous n'aborderons plus ce sujet." assurais-je.

Je venais de me sortir de mes emmerdes...pour l'instant. Le sujet serait abordé avec quelqu'un d'autre, comme Carlisle. Ou alors je parlerai juste de ma transformation et je garderai pour moi le reste de mes projets. Cette discussion me faisait entrevoir les choses différemment. Visiblement je ne devais pas être aussi directe, ce n'était pas bon. A partir de maintenant je décidai de faire attention à mes paroles, afin de ne pas causer plus de dégâts. IL me fallait un peu plus de tact.

"Bien," reprit Esmée "si nous rentrions."

"Oui, je te suis."

Elle partit devant moi, et je la suivais à quelques mètres derrière. Je n'étais pas vraiment enchantée de rentrer, pour voir cette Tanya. Peut-être que je pourrais écourter mon séjour chez les Cullen. Genre rentrer maintenant au lieu d'après-demain. J'y pensais sérieusement et puis je me rappelai qu'Esmée et surtout Rosalie avaient été tellement heureuses que je reste. Bien, je resterai pour elles. Mais rien ne m'obligeait à rester dans la même pièce que l'autre pouf! Forte de cette décision, je gravis les marches du perron, quand une idée me vint. J'entre dans la maison et décide d'essayer tout de suite.

_Edward, tu m'entends?_ pensais-je.

Surpris il relève la tête dans ma direction mais ne dit rien. Cool, ça veut dire que si je veux je peux enlever ce bouclier de ma tête.

_Ok, je vais prendre ça pour un oui, _il continuait de me regarder, _surtout ne dis rien à voix haute, je ne veux pas ameuter les autres._

Il hoche la tête de manière à ce que je sois la seule à le voir et surtout à comprendre.

_J'ai une question à te poser, selon toi qui est le plus à même de me transformer?_

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, certainement étonné de ma question si directe et pour le moins...inattendue. Mais il lève les yeux à l'étage.

_Carlisle? _Il hoche la tête une nouvelle fois. Son regard est plein de questions, et puisqu'il m'a répondu je décide de lui dire pourquoi.

_Ecoute, Alice m'a dit que Jasper était mon compagnon, surtout ne dis rien sur le fait que je le sache, et d'une manière ou d'une autre j'aurais été transformé un jour ou l'autre. J'ai 18 ans dans une semaine et j'envisage de me faire transformer. J'ai quelques petites choses à régler et ça va m'aider. Je n'en dis pas plus je ne veux pas être jugée._

Il ferme les yeux, pour me signifier qu'il a compris et qu'il ne demandera rien. Pour l'instant du moins.

_Merci, _dis-je, puis je me recoupe à son don. Je suis restée debout près de la porte pendant notre discussion silencieuse, histoire de ne pas attirer l'attention. Donc je m'installe à présent dans le canapé à côté de Rose. Je suis perdue dans mes pensées et ne fais même pas attention à Jasper et Tanya, ni même aux autres.

Je pense qu'il sera difficile de trouver ma mère, après tout je ne sais absolument pas ou elle se terre. Mais une fois que je serais vampire ce sera plus facile de trouver ce genre d'informations, sans parler du fait que j'aurais beaucoup de temps devant moi. Je retrouverais aussi les gars qu'elle avait envoyé, surtout celui qui m'a laissé cette marque dans le dos. Quant à ce mec qui m'a fait ces horribles choses...je ne vais pas le tuer, non je prévois de le faire souffrir comme il m'a fait souffrir. Après quoi je le dénoncerais pour ses agissements. Et j'espère qu'il croupira en prison pour ses actions. Et peut-être même que je m'arrangerais pour lui arracher les couilles. C'est ce que mérite tout violeur.

Mon plan se forme doucement dans ma tête, quand je me rends compte que plus personne ne parle. Je relève la tête pour m'apercevoir qu'ils sont tous en train de me fixer.

"Quoi?" je demande.

"Tu...euh...regarde!" bafouille Emmett en pointant du doigt le canapé ou l'on est assis lui, Rose et moi. Quand je regarde au sol, je vois que nous sommes en lévitation.

"Waw! Trop cool!" je m'exclame. Et comme ma concentration s'évapore, le canapé retombe au sol dans un bruit assourdissant. Je me lève rapidement et observe le canapé.

"T'as vu Nounours! C'est trop génial! Oh j'adore ça, je sens que je vais bien m'éclater avec tous ces trucs!" je m'exclame trop excitée.

Rose et Emmett rigolent.

"C'est un peu flippant quand même." rajoute Emmett.

"C'est incroyable que tu contrôles déjà si bien!" s'écrie Esmée.

"C'est parce que je suis formidable!" dis-je en faisant une révérence. Emmett éclate de rire.

"En fait," argumente Alice "elle ne contrôle pas vraiment, elle se laisse plutôt submergée."

"T'es quand même une miss catastrophe!" me sourit Emmett.

"C'est plutôt un monstre de foire." renchérit Tanya.

"Oh ma pauvre Tanya, comme je vais te faire bouffer la poussière!" m'exclamais-je, ce qui fit rire Rosalie une fois de plus et même Jasper étira un joli sourire sur ses lèvres. Et mon Dieu! Jasper qui sourit c'est quelque chose à voir. Ce que je donnerais pour entendre son rire, ça doit être un son magnifique. Mais je me perds dans mes pensées là.

Tanya me lance un regard noir, ce qui je suppose est sensé m'effrayer.

"Tanya, ma chère petite Tanya (bon ok elle est plus grande que moi) je n'ai pas peur de toi. Tu vois ça," dis-je en montrant mon plâtre qui devrait m'être enlevé d'ici peu de temps "je l'ai eu en frappant un vampire, bon ok je lui ai pas trop fait mal mais j'ai pas peur. Je peux m'en prendre à toi de la même façon." affirmais-je.

Elle se lève avec un sourire sadique et m'approche tout doucement. Je ne bouge pas de ma position, si elle veut me faire peur elle devra s'y prendre autrement. Elle s'approche encore et esquisse un geste dans ma direction. Geste tout de suite arrêté par Jasper. Elle le regarde surprise, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il agit comme ça.

"Oh Jasper, pourquoi tu fais ça?" demande-t-elle avec une voix suraigüe qui me fait limite grincer des dents.

"Ouais c'est vrai Jasper, pourquoi t'as fait ça?" je surenchéris.

"On ne tape pas quelqu'un de force inférieure." crache-t-il à l'intention de Tanya.

"Oh mais je peux me défendre, je t'ai donné une droite, je peux lui faire la même!" déclarais-je.

Cette fois il ne sourit plus. Les autres ne disent rien, les Denali semblent surpris que mon poignet plâtré soit à cause de Jasper. Carlisle arrive à ce moment là.

"A vrai dire Bella, j'aimerais autant que tu gardes ta deuxième main intacte, il se pourrait que tu en ai besoin à un moment ou un autre." dit-il.

"Oui Doc." dis-je dans un sourire. Voila quelqu'un qui sait désamorcer une situation.

"Allez viens avec moi." rajoute-t-il.

"Encore?" interrogeais-je.

"Oui j'ai plusieurs choses à voir avec toi." dit-il simplement.

Je lance un regard noir à Tanya et suit Carlisle dans son bureau. Une fois arrivés, il ferme la porte et me fais assoir sur la table d'auscultation.

"Premièrement on va t'enlever ton plâtre." explique-t-il.

"En voila une bonne nouvelle!" je m'exclame. "C'est que ça commence à sérieusement gratter là-dessous." continuais-je.

Ce qui le fait rire. Puis il se reprend.

"Bella, tu m'as parlé de quelque chose dont tu voulais t'entretenir avec moi."

"Ah oui, vous n'avez pas oublié."

"Un vampire n'oublie jamais rien." déclare-t-il.

" Voila qui est bien pratique. Enfin bref, j'ai bien réfléchis et je voudrais savoir si vous accepteriez de me transformer." lançais-je de but en blanc.

Il fit un regard choqué qui ne dura qu'une seconde.

"Pourquoi voudrais-tu cela?" demande-t-il concerné.

"Pour deux raisons. La première étant personnelle je ne vous en parlerez pas, sauf si vous le voulez absolument. Le deuxième, c'est que j'ai appris aujourd'hui que Jasper était mon âme sœur. C'est bizarre, mais je m'y fais parce que je ressens quelque chose pour lui. Et s'il est vraiment cet homme là pour moi, la transformation se fera forcément. Autant prendre les devants." expliquais-je.

"Mais..." il s'arrête de parler et réfléchit 10 secondes. "Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux?" demande-t-il.

"Carlisle," commençais-je, ce qui le fait tiquer puisque je ne l'ai jamais appeler par son prénom, "je suis très sérieuse. Je serais majeure d'ici une semaine. Je vais attendre cette date, après quoi si vous êtes d'accord j'aimerais que vous me rendiez ce petit service."

"Ce n'est pas un petit service que tu me demande là. Non c'est un sacré service, et je ne suis pas sûr de connaître la cause de ce désir. Est-ce que c'est seulement pour Jasper?"

"Non comme je vous l'ai dit, il y a une autre raison personnelle." dis-je.

"Est-ce que je peux savoir laquelle?" interroge-t-il.

"Et bien ça dépend, je l'ai dit tout à l'heure à votre femme et ça ne lui a pas beaucoup plu. Je ne veux pas être jugée pour mes actes. Maintenant ce qu'il faut que vous sachiez c'est que je suis prête à tout. Je peux même aller provoquer Tanya, je suis sûre qu'elle ne résistera pas longtemps."

"Je suis le plus apte à le faire, mais je veux comprendre tes motivations." argumente-t-il.

"D'accord. En fait c'est simple, j'ai décidé de profiter de la nature vampirique pour me venger de mes tortionnaires." dis-je dans un souffle.

"C'est un peu égoïste, tu ne crois pas?" demande-t-il.

"Ca l'es totalement, mais il est venu le temps où je me dois de penser à moi. Je n'ai pas eu une vie facile jusqu'à maintenant Doc, je n'ai fait que survivre. Je veux changer cela. Je me doute que vous ne comprenez pas vraiment pourquoi je fais ça. Je pense que cela vous dépasse. Si Rose avait survécu à cette horrible nuit, elle se serait venger. Et si le peu de force qu'elle avait pour cela ne suffisait pas, elle aurait trouvé un autre moyen. J'ai appris à me battre Doc. Mais pour cette fois ce ne sera pas suffisant, je me dois de mettre toutes les cartes de mon côté. Une fois que je serais transformée, parce que je le serais ne doutez pas de cela, que ce soit par vous ou quelqu'un d'autre, je partirais un temps, retrouver tous ces gens et leur faire payer, j'irais rendre hommage à mon père et puis je reviendrais parce que je crois que ma place est aux côtés de l'homme qui me déteste. Visiblement le destin en a voulu ainsi." expliquais-je.

Le Doc était perdu dans ses pensées, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Je le laissai faire, il devait prendre une décision importante je le savais. Une fois débarrassée de mon plâtre, je me lève et marche en balançant mon bras dans tous les sens, pour voir comment il fonctionne. Je ne ressens aucune douleur, il doit être bien remis. Le Doc a bien fait son boulot. Je commence à arpenter le bureau de long en large en attendant.

"Bella, j'ai pris ma décision. Je te connais un peu et je pense que tu obtiendras ce que tu désires d'une manière ou d'une autre. Alors j'aime autant que ce soit bien fait." dit-il.

"Vous êtes d'accord?" demandais-je surprise.

"Et bien, il vaut mieux que ce soit bien fait, n'est-ce pas?" dit-il avec un drôle d'air.

Je me jette sur lui et le serre fort dans mes bras.

"Merci Doc, vous savez pas à quel point ça compte pour moi." le remerciais-je.

"Je crois que je commence à m'en faire une idée." dit-il dans un petit sourire.

Il me rend mon étreinte puis me relâche.

"Quand souhaites-tu que je te transforme?" demande-t-il.

"Je vous le direz le moment venu, je vais tout prévoir d'ici là, mais s'il vous plaît ne dites rien à personne. Pas même à Edward, essayez de ne pas y penser, même s'il en sait déjà beaucoup." dis-je.

Il hoche la tête mais ne rajoute rien.

"Merci Doc." dis-je avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

**Voila voila.**

**Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une très bonne année 2013!  
**

**Laissez une petite review au passage, pour la bonne année aussi ^^  
**

**A bientôt :)  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Allumer le feu

**Bonjour tout le monde. Et voila le treizième chapitre.**

**Avec une idée de Celia Brandon Massen (que je remercie vivement! ^^) pour le petit combat entre Bella et Tanya. Idée que je trouvais super et que j'ai donc intégrée dans ce chapitre.**

**N'hésitez pas si vous avez des idées de certaines choses que vous aimeriez voir apparaître, faites m'en part.**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Béatrice: Tout d'abord merci pour ta review ^^. Pour la vengeance on verra ça bientôt. En ce qui concerne la transformation les autres ne seront pas au courant, enfin pas tous...mais je n'en dis pas plus.**

**Guest: Merci, je suis contente de voir que ça te plaît toujours. En espérant que la suite sera à la hauteur. Bonne année à toi aussi.**

**Isobelle24: Voila une review qui fait grand plaisir. Courte mais concise. Un grand merci à toi.**

**Kissnana: Merci pour ta review ^^ et voila la suite. J'espère ne pas avoir trop tarder.**

**Marion: Merci à toi, ta review m'a fait super plaisir. Je suis flattée :) En effet je fait ****ressortir un peu le côté sombre de notre cher Jasper. C'est qu'il peut avoir tellement de facettes, ****c'est un personnage vraiment intéressant. Le changement n'en sera que meilleur. Pour l'amitié de ****Rosalie et Bella, j'y tenais. Elles se comprennent vraiment l'une l'autre, par rapport aux choses ****qu'elles ont vécu. Je trouve ça important, puis ça change de l'habituelle amitié entre Alice et ****Bella. Et ça me permet également un rapprochement avec Emmett que j'adore. Donc c'est tout bonus. ****Enfin bref, je m'arrête là. Très bonne année à toi aussi.**

**Voila sur ce mes chères lectrices, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)  
**

* * *

Je prend directement la direction du salon avec un grand sourire. Enfin quelque chose de bien. Même la présence de Tanya ne pourrait pas me baisser le moral.

Dans une semaine je serais transformée, j'arrêtai la date pour le lendemain de mon anniversaire. Ainsi ça me laissera le temps de chanter dans ce resto et de faire regretter à Jasper ces actions passées. Je sens que ça va être une semaine pour le moins...divertissante.

Toujours dans mes pensées je m'asseyais sur le canapé, aux côtés de ma meilleure amie.

"Oh Bells t'a enlevé ton plâtre?" demanda Emmett.

"Ouais, je revis enfin!" m'exclamais-je.

"Bells?" m'appela Rosalie doucement.

"Oui?" répondis-je.

"Est-ce que tu vas retourner...tu sais...faire tes activités?" interrogea-t-elle.

Je pris le temps de réfléchir à cela. Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé, mais c'est vrai que j'aimerais remporté un dernier combat. Ou même plusieurs. Cela me permettrait de mettre de l'argent de côté pour mon voyage à venir. Je pris alors immédiatement ma décision et le dit à mon amie.

"Ecoute Rose, je sais que ça va pas te faire plaisir, mais oui je vais continuer, mais pas longtemps. Je te le promets." lui dis-je.

Elle me regarde avec une mine torturée et un grognement fit écho à son regard, en me tournant je remarque que ce son provient de Jasper. Je l'ignore, aussi bien qu'il m'ignore. _Ne t'en fais pas Jasper, j'aurais bien assez d'une semaine pour te faire déguster, tu regretteras certainement ma supposée indifférence, _songeais-je dans mon for intérieur. Cette pensée me fit sourire. Je jubilai. Je commencerais ma petite vengeance personnelle demain et il aura le droit à une action pour chaque jour de la semaine, ce qui me fait 8 idées à trouver. Après quoi je disparaîtrais momentanément, Carlisle me transformera. J'irais leur dire un petit au revoir et je partirais pour mon voyage et ma grande vengeance.

"Rosalie, si tu venais avec moi faire un petit tour?" lançais-je à mon amie.

Elle me fait un grand sourire, dépose un baiser sur la joue d'Emmett, se lève, m'attrape la main et m'emmène dehors avec elle.

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu trames Bella, mais ton sourire sadique me plaît bien. Dis moi tout." dit-elle.

Sans parler, je lui fais signe de s'éloigner de la maison, certaines oreilles indiscrètes pourraient nous entendre. Elle me prend et me pose sur son dos, puis court jusqu'à une distance raisonnable. Une fois assez loin, elle me dépose à terre et me fait face.

"Alors?" questionne-t-elle visiblement pressée.

"Je vais me venger de ton frère, et j'ai besoin que tu sois ma complice." je lui explique.

"J'accepte!" enchaîne-t-elle directement.

"Cool, écoute je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire, mais ça ne saurait tarder. J'ai prévu de lui en faire une par jour. En commençant par demain. Parfois j'aurais besoin que tu me couvre et d'autres fois que tu me donne des renseignements ou ce genre de choses." dis-je.

"Je suis plus que partante! On va lui faire regretter de t'avoir traiter de la sorte." dit-elle avec un sourire machiavélique.

"Merci Rose, je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part."

Nous nous serrons la main avec un regard complice pour sceller notre accord secret.

"Mais pas un mot, tu ne dois même pas y penser. Jasper ne doit jamais savoir que ça vient de moi, des personnes s'en douteront sûrement, mais lui ne doit jamais faire le lien." dis-je pour le prévenir.

"Bien sûr Bells, tu peux compter sur moi. Je sens que ça va être génial!" assura-t-elle pleine d'enthousiasme.

Je lui fais un immense sourire, qu'elle me rend. Puis elle me reprend sur son dos et nous repartons pour la villa Cullen. Une fois arrivée, Esmée vient me voir pour me dire qu'elle m'a préparé un petit repas. Je la remercie chaleureusement et me dirige vers la cuisine pour déguster ce petit...que dis-je...immense festin!

"Esmée, vous voulez me faire prendre du poids?" je demande presque choquée par tous les mets qui se présentent devant moi. Elle sourit et me fait un petit regard d'excuse. Je lui rend un énorme sourire.

"Ca te ferait pas de mal crevette!" lance Emmett.

"Très drôle Nounours..."

Je prends mon assiette et me sers une petite quantité de chaque plat pour faire plaisir à Esmée. Puis je m'assois sur un tabouret de l'îlot central et m'attaque à mon repas. Une fois repue, je vais laver mon assiette et retourne auprès des autres qui semblent préparer une petite partie de chasse pour le reste de l'après-midi.

"Ca ne te dérange pas Bella?" me demande Alice.

"Absolument pas, allez-y je vais traîner sur l'ordinateur." dis-je dans un sourire. Ils retournent à leur discussion.

Je commence à me lancer dans une petite réflexion pour me donner des idées de vengeance quand je suis coupée par la voix de Tanya qui me fait limite sursauter.

"Mais je veux pas y aller!" se plaint-elle.

"Hors de question que tu restes ici seule avec Bella!" ordonne Eléazar.

"Oh ça ne me dérange pas, de toute façon je vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre." dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Jasper me lance un regard bizarre auquel je ne prête pas attention, comme d'habitude et Eléazar me regarde.

"Tu es sûre Bella?" m'interroge ce dernier.

"Absolument, ne vous en faites pas." certifiais-je.

"D'accord, mais attention à toi Tanya, si j'apprends que tu as fait quelque chose...ça se passera très mal, tu peux me croire." menace le chef de famille Denali.

Tanya soupire mais acquiesce. La petite troupe composée de Carlisle, Esmée, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Irina, Kate, Carmen et Eléazar se met alors en route.

Avant de partir Rose vient me voir.

"Surtout appelle moi s'il y a le moindre problème." me dit-elle.

"T'en fais pas Rose, je te promets de rester enfermée dans la chambre." lui dis-je pour la rassurer.

Elle me sert dans ses bras et finit par partir avec les autres. Une fois partie, il ne reste plus que Tanya et moi.

"Je monte." dis-je sans même lui porter un regard.

Je monte les escaliers et m'enferme dans ma chambre, enfin, celle de Jasper. Je me pose à son bureau et squatte son ordi. Au bout de quelques minutes j'entends la porte s'ouvrir.

"Quoi?" je demande sans même essayer d'être aimable.

"Jasper t'as prêté sa chambre?" demande-t-elle presque étonnée.

"Oui et alors?"

"Il ne la prête à personne." assure-t-elle.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire?" dis-je.

"Ecoute moi bien misérable humaine," crache-t-elle "tu n'es que de passage dans leur vie. Mais j'ai bien vu comment tu regardais MON Jazzou, et sache que je ne laisserais pas passer ça!" s'écrie-t-elle.

Ma seule réaction est d'éclater de rire. Elle me lance un regard noir.

"Ton Jazzou! Mais c'est quoi ce surnom débile? Putain t'es pas une blondasse pour rien toi!" dis-je entre deux rires. Ceci a l'air de l'énerver un tantinet.

"Tu n'es rien, rien qu'une banale humaine et tu ne vaux rien!" crache-t-elle.

"Ecoute moi bien Tanya, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. Tu ne m'aime pas, sache que je n'en ai rien à foutre, en plus c'est réciproque. Tu n'es rien toi non plus, et ce n'est pas parce que tu t'accroches à Jasper comme une moule après un rocher, que tu dois te sentir puissante et me donner des ordres. Maintenant je te déconseille de m'énerver si tu ne veux pas que je t'en colle une. Est-ce bien clair?" dis-je acerbe.

"Pour qui tu te prends pour me parler de la sorte?" hurle-t-elle.

"Tu sais quoi, tu auras beau essayer, ce n'est pas parce que tu es un vampire que j'ai peur de toi." m'énervais-je un peu plus.

"Je vais te faire regretter ta façon de parler, misérable humaine!" lance-t-elle en s'approchant de moi.

"Et tu vas me faire quoi Tanya, me frapper? Jasper ne t'appartient pas que je sache. Tu peux bien faire ce que tu voudras, il ne sera jamais à toi!" lui crachais-je au visage.

Ses yeux deviennent noirs. Mais bizarrement au lieu d'avoir peur, je me sens plus forte que jamais.

"Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attends, je suis bien plus forte que toi!" rit-elle.

"J'en ai rien à foutre!" dis-je pour finir de m'énerver.

Ca y est je suis dans une colère noire. J'entends le vent souffler vraiment fort là dehors. Je sais que ça vient de moi, mais je ne le contrôle pas vraiment. Si elle continue de la sorte, c'est elle qui va tout se ramasser.

"Si tu crois que tu me fais peur avec ton petit vent de merde tu te trompe l'humaine. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, tu n'es rien!" dit-elle encore une fois.

S'en ait fini de mon peu de contrôle, je vois rouge! Cette saloperie de vampire va regretter de m'avoir dit ces choses. Elle ne sait pas par quoi je suis passée. Et plus que tout elle ne mérite pas un vampire comme Jasper et bordel de merde il neigera en enfer avant qu'elle ne repose ses mains sur lui.

"Ecoute moi bien vampirette, parce que je ne le dirais qu'une fois. Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de Jasper. Jamais! Je ne veux plus que tu le touche ou même que tu l'approche et crois moi je serais là pour veiller." la menaçais-je.

"Tu ne peux rien me faire, tu es faible!" crie-t-elle.

Le bruit du vent se fait redoutable. Et il n'est pas seulement dehors. Je vois plus que je n'entends Tanya être jeté au dehors dans un fracas de verre par une puissante bourrasque de vent. Mais elle ne renonce pas et saute jusqu'à moi. Prise par mon instinct, je me recule de la fenêtre brisée, afin qu'elle ne m'atteigne pas à sa réception. Son visage est tordu par une grimace de colère. Mais elle n'est pas aussi coléreuse que moi.

"Tu crois que c'est ça qui va m'arrêter, un petit vent de merde! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre l'humaine. Je vais te tuer, et tout le monde sera bien plus heureux une fois que tu ne sera plus là, après quoi Jasper sera à moi!"

Ma rage atteint un tel niveau que ma vision se brouille. Je me sors de ma torpeur quand je sens une douleur au niveau de l'épaule. Mais rien de bien méchant, Tanya m'a frappé, mais elle s'est stoppée dans son élan et a maintenant les yeux écarquillés. Elle me regarde avec une expression de pure peur. Je me demande d'où ça vient quand je sens une vague chaleur au niveau de mes deux mains. C'est alors que je remarque que j'ai créé mon propre feu. Je reste concentrée, pour qu'il ne s'efface pas et m'approche d'elle, menaçante.

"Alors on fait moins la maligne maintenant, hein Tanya!" lançais-je avec un rictus de haine profonde.

"Bella arrête ça!" m'ordonne une voix derrière moi.

Je l'ignore et continue d'avancer. Mais à une vitesse folle quelqu'un vient se poster devant ma cible.

"J'ai dit arrête ça!" crie Jasper.

"Qui es-tu pour m'ordonner quoi que ce soit? Je ne te dois rien Jasper!" lançais-je au blond devant moi.

"Tu ne peux pas faire ça!" argumente-t-il.

"Et dis moi bien ce qui m'en empêche. Toi?" criais-je. "Casse toi Jasper, ça ne te concerne pas."

"Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça!" dit-il calmement.

"Et pourquoi? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle m'a dit. Tu ne sais rien Jasper! Va-t-en maintenant!" le menaçais-je à son tour.

"Tu ne veux pas faire ça Bella! Je sais que tu ne le veux pas!" déclare-t-il.

"Ne me fais pas douter, tu ne sais pas ce que je veux!" criais-je

"Alors dis le moi." dit-il simplement.

Son calme me surprend et j'en perd mes moyens. Les flammes disparaissent et je redeviens vulnérable. Tanya en profite pour s'approcher de moi, avec un sourire menaçant. Mais Jasper l'expulse de sa chambre et pars avec elle. Quant à moi, je me recroqueville dans un coin de la chambre. Assise par terre, les jambes repliées contre le torse, je commence à me rendre compte de ce que j'ai failli faire. C'est alors que j'entends Jasper et Tanya s'engueuler sous la fenêtre brisée.

"Non mais c'est quoi ce délire Tanya? A quoi est-ce que tu pensais putain!" crie mon beau vampire blond.

"Oh ça va ne me fais pas la morale Jazzou! J'étais en plus mauvaise passe qu'elle au cas ou tu n'aurais pas remarqué." contre la vampirette.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu espérais faire?" demande-t-il.

Ce à quoi la nympho ne répond pas, il y a un blanc, aucun des deux ne parle. Puis soudain Jasper s'exclame:

"Quoi? Putain j'y crois pas! T'es resté ici pour te venger d'elle! C4est ça, tu voulais la mettre hors d'état de nuire."

Toujours aucune réponse.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait Tanya? Tu l'aurais tué?" demande-t-il calme mais avec une drôle de voix.

"Sans elle, tout le monde ici serait bien plus content. Elle n'est bonne pour personne." se justifie-t-elle.

"Casse toi Tanya, barre toi, je ne veux plus jamais te voir!" reprend Jasper très calmement.

"Mais Jazzou..." commence Tanya.

"Je ne veux rien savoir, et cesse de m'appeler comme ça. Tu ne sais pas qui elle est." dit Jasper.

"Tu ne peux pas me demander de partir." supplie-t-elle.

"Tu ne voudrais pas m'énerver Tanya...crois moi." lance Jasper.

Rosalie entre dans la chambre et je ne prête plus attention à la conversation qui se passe dehors. Elle s'approche de moi.

"Je suis désolée ma belle." s'excuse-t-elle.

"Non Rose, rien n'est de ta faute." dis-je. "Dis moi, comment peut-on tuer un vampire?" demandais-je ensuite.

"Il faut le démembrer et brûler les morceaux." avoue-t-elle. J'émet un hoquet d'horreur. "Pourquoi?" demande-t-elle.

"J'ai...je..." je soupire "...quand Jasper est intervenu mes mains étaient en feu, et inutile de te préciser que je visais la blondasse. Jasper a dit que je ne voulais pas faire ça. Sur le coup je n'ai pas compris. Je suis un monstre Rose. J'ai failli la tuer. Et même si je la déteste, elle ne mérite sans doute pas ça. Je suis pire que ceux qui m'ont fait du mal, je suis un monstre!" pleurais-je.

Rosalie me prend dans ses bras.

"Ne dis pas des choses pareilles Bella, tu n'es certainement pas un monstre. Peut-être que tu as fait un petit écart, mais il ne s'est rien passé finalement. Jasper ne t'aurait pas laissé faire." me rassure-t-elle.

"Je ne vaux pas mieux que ces horribles personnes qui ont fait de ma vie un enfer." hoquetais-je.

"Ecoute Bella, elle voulait te faire du mal, c'était de la légitime défense. Ne te fustige pas pour cela, je t'assure que ce n'est rien."

Je la regarde dans les yeux, j'y lis toute sa sincérité.

"Merci Rose, que serais-je sans toi?" dis-je.

Elle fait un énorme sourire.

"Eléazar a congédié Tanya, elle retourne seule en Alaska. Tu n'auras plus de souci à te faire pour les 2 jours à venir." m'informe-t-elle.

"D'accord. Rose, est-ce que je peux rester un peu plus longtemps avec vous?" je demande.

"Bien sûr! Combien de temps?"

"Une semaine?"

"Oh oui ce sera super tu vas voir!" s'écrie-t-elle toute contente.

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, Rose, ma meilleure amie, vient de me remonter le moral comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait avant elle. Ou bien, peut-être le sait-elle. Peu importe, l'important c'est que je suis vraiment heureuse de l'avoir à mes côtés pendant ce moment. Et je regrette presque le fait de vouloir partir. Mais c'est quelque chose que je dois accomplir seule. Je me le promets depuis toujours et je tiendrais cette promesse. En attendant je vais passer la semaine ici et faire mes conneries sur Jasper.

* * *

**Voila voila. J'espère que ça vous a plu. C'est pas un chapitre réellement important, mais Bella s'est défoulée un peu, a découvert comment elle pouvait utiliser le feu et renforce un peu plus ses liens avec Rose.**

**Pour celle qui attendent avec impatience une réaction de Jasper envers Bella...ça ne devrait pas tarder.  
**

**A bientôt ^^  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Début de vengeance

**Salut tout le monde, non je ne vous oublie pas, j'ai juste beaucoup tardé je l'admets et je suis impardonnable. Mais veuillez me pardonner quand même. J'ai retrouvé mon inspiration et je vais publier un peu plus souvent.**

**En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant. Celui ci est un court chapitre, disons un intermède. Au prochain, ce sera les attaques sur Jasper. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais le faire en un seul chapitre ou plusieurs, je verrais bien.**

**En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Je ne le comprends décidément pas. Alice doit s'être trompée parce qu'il est clair qu'il ne m'aime pas, auquel cas il me le montrerait. Au lieu de quoi, il m'ignore et me déteste. Demain je passe à l'attaque. En attendant, sans faire attention à la fenêtre brisée je vais me coucher alors qu'il n'est pas tout à fait 19 heures. Mais peu importe, la journée a été forte en émotion et je suis vidée de toute énergie. Je me glisse sous les draps et oublie le monde autour de moi. Si bien que je n'entends même pas Edward, Emmett et Jasper venir réparer la fenêtre dans la nuit.

Le matin quand je me lève je met au point mon attaque numéro une, consistant à complètement dégueulasser la si jolie voiture de Jasper. Pour se faire j'ai besoin que Rosalie écarte une partie de la famille. Après en avoir parler à mon amie, elle propose aux garçons qu'ils aillent faire une partie de chasse et que nous allions faire un peu de shopping. Ils acceptent sur le champ. Une fois partis, j'envoie Alice, Rose et Esmée, les trois seules personnes au courant de mes intentions, faire quelques achats pour donner des preuves. Pendant ce temps j'attrape quelques trucs dans la cuisine, de la confiture, un peu de farine, du beurre,... Puis je me dirige dans le garage. Je prends la farine et en balance sur les tapis de sol. J'étale le beurre sur la peinture et la confiture sur toutes les vitres. Puis je range tout et appelle Esmée pour qu'elle rachète ce que je viens de gâcher. Je me dis qu'elle pourrait m'en vouloir mais je les entends rire toutes les trois dans le téléphone. Elle me dit qu'elles arrivent d'ici un quart d'heure. Je me pose alors devant la télé pour les attendre.

Lorsqu'elles rentrent elles sont toutes excitées à cause de je ne sais quoi. Alice sautille vers moi avec son air joyeux de lutin.

"Coucou Bella!" s'exclame-t-elle avec joie.

"Coucou les filles! Vous avez trouvé votre bonheur?" je demande.

"Oh oui! soupirent-elles.

"Et même plus que ça" s'écrie Alice.

Je la regarde d'un air perplexe.

"Nous avons trouvé plein de beaux habits pour toi, pour que tu rendes fou ce pauvre Jasper." explique-t-elle toujours n sautillant comme un kangourou.

"Quoi?" dis-je choquée.

"Eh bien, Jasper reste bloqué comme un idiot coincé. Donc on a eu l'idée de lui concocter un petit truc. Ce que nous avons appelé: thérapie par la mode. On lance l'opération: faisons tomber Jasper raide dingue de Bella." dit-elle tout sourire.

"Bien qu'il soit déjà raide dingue." complète Esmée.

"C'est une blague?" je demande pas très sûre.

"Pas le moins du monde." dit Alice très sérieusement.

"Vous perdez votre temps puisque Jasper ne daigne m'approcher. Mais je prends les habits, combien je vous dois?" demandais-je.

"Oh, considère cela comme un cadeau." dit Esmée.

"Non, je ne peux pas accepter, c'est beaucoup trop!" je m'exclame en pointant la vingtaine de sacs qu'elles ont posé devant moi.

"Tu sais Bella, nous avons plus d'argent que nous ne pourrons jamais en dépenser donc...accepte je t'en prie." me supplie Esmée.

"D'accord," soupirais-je "mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous. Dites moi ce que je peux faire en contrepartie?"

"Un défilé!" s'écrie Alice tout de suite applaudie par les deux autres femmes.

"Euh...tout ce que vous voudrez mais pas ça!" je commence à me plaindre.

"Oh que oui tu vas le faire ma belle! Je vais mettre la musique, tu te changes dans la cuisine et tu défiles dans le salon." contre Rosalie.

"Rose je t'en prie me fais pas ça." tentais-je.

"Aie un peu confiance en toi!" répond-elle simplement.

Alors je fais comme elles disent. Je vais dans la cuisine avec tous mes sacs. Les trois femmes restent dans le salon, puis la musique retentit. Je commence donc mon défilé. Finalement nous passons un super moment, je m'éclate à me changer, le plus vite possible. De temps en temps je mets des fringues qui ne s'accordent pas du tout pour faire grimacer Alice. J'éclate de rire à chaque fois que je réussis.

Je suis dans une robe de soirée scandaleusement courte à me trémousser sur de la musique, sous les rires des filles, lorsque les garçons décident de rentrer.

"Eh bien, vous auriez du nous appeler plus tôt!" lance Edward.

"Y en a qui s'amuse. Bella dis moi, tu es excitante dans cette petite robe!" rit Emmett.

Je pique un fard et pars me réfugier dans la cuisine. Je renfile mon jean et mon débardeur, range toutes les affaires dans les sacs et monte le tout dans ma chambre. Quand je redescends, tous sont installés dans les canapés et les regards sont braqués sur moi.

"Arrêtez de me fixer par pitié, je suis déjà bien assez mal à l'aise." dis-je en m'asseyant à la dernière place disponible, à côté de Jasper bien sûr. Je fais comme si ça ne m'atteignait pas mais j'en suis heureuse en fait.

"Mais faut pas crevette! C'était joli tout plein. Vous faisiez quoi au juste?" demande Emmett.

"Bella nous faisait un petit défilé avec les affaires que nous avons achetés aujourd'hui." explique Alice.

"Ca avait l'air intéressant..." dit Edward.

Alice lui donne une petite tape derrière la tête.

"Mais aïe Ali! Pourquoi t'as fait ça?" se plaint-il. Ce qui me fait rire.

"Ce n'était pas intéressant pour toi, vu?" lui crie-t-elle.

Il hoche la tête, comme un soumis. J'éclate d'autant plus de rire et Emmett avec moi.

"Bref, vous avez eu une bonne chasse?" je demande pour écarter le sujet de mon défilé.

Ils se mettent à raconter leurs exploits avec les ours, cerfs et autres bestioles des environs. Je trouve toujours ça un peu bizarre, mais je garde ça pour moi. Ils ont l'air tout excités.

"T'aurais vu ça ma Rose, l'ours s'est carrément jeté sur moi! Je me suis bien éclaté avec celui là!" s'écrie Emmett heureux au possible.

"Faut dire que celui ci n'avait pas peur, ce qui est bizarre quand on y pense." commente Edward.

"Il y en a qui sont téméraires." ajoute Jasper.

Ils continuent à papoter et les filles les regardent admirativement. Moi ce que je vois c'est la nuit qui commence à tomber.

"Un petit film?" propose Emmett.

"D'accord mais c'est aux filles de choisir." déclare Alice.

"Ouais enfin pas Bella." annonce Rosalie.

"Rooh, c'est pas juste!" dis-je en faisant semblant de bouder. "De toute façon je dois aller quelque part ce soir." continuais-je.

"Ou ça?" demande Edward.

"A Seattle." répondis-je simplement.

"Bella tu..." commence ma meilleure amie.

" Ne t'inquiète pas Rose. Je serais vite rentrée." la rassurais-je.

Elle ne dit rien mais m'adresse un regard triste. Je sais ce qu'elle pense, elle n'adhère pas à ce que je fais. Mais je dois le faire. Je prends mes affaires, un truc pour manger sur la route, met mon manteau et dit au revoir à tout le monde.

"Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer." dis-je en faisant une bise sur la joue de Rosalie.

Emmett se lève et vient la prendre dans ses bras. Il sait que, bornée comme je suis, je ne changerais pas d'avis.

"Tiens, prends ça." me dit Rose en me tendant ses clés de voiture.

"Trop cool! Merci Rosalie!" dis-je en sautillant jusqu'à la voiture. "A plus tard!" lançais-je en fermant la porte derrière moi.

Et maintenant c'est parti pour Seattle et ses combats. Un peu de sport me fera le plus grand bien. Ca m'aidera sûrement à oublier Tanya et à penser à autre chose avant ma transformation. J'ai à peine le temps de penser à toutes ces choses que je suis déjà arrivée. Je ne perds pas une minute et vais tout de suite m'adresser à quelqu'un pour faire plusieurs combats. Le gérant m'inscrit sur quelques un s et je lui fais part de ma présence pour les quelques soirs à venir. Il dit qu'il me mettra sur son planning. Je vais me changer, m'échauffe un peu et enchaîne direct. La soirée passe aussi vite que la journée, et mine de rien je me fais pas mal de blé. C'est donc contente que je rentre chez les Cullen. Lorsque j'arrive, c'est Carlisle qui m'accueille.

"Alors, quels sont les dégâts?" demande-t-il inquiet.

"Aucun Doc, j'ai tout géré ce soir." dis-je fière de moi.

"En voila une bonne nouvelle. Je vais te laisser tranquille alors. Les filles sont parties chasser et les gars sont là-haut. Tu dois être fatiguée, je vais dire à Jasper de te laisser la chambre si tu veux." me propose-t-il.

" Non ça ira, je vais aller devant la télé le temps que l'adrénaline redescende. Je monterais ensuite." dis-je.

"Comme tu voudras." répond-il en haussant les épaules.

Puis il quitte la pièce et monte. Je pose mes affaires et m'affale sur le canapé. Je regarde une émission mais je m'endors avant la fin, épuisée de mes exploits de la soirée.

POV Jasper

Je suis en rage. elle vient de dire qu'elle devait aller à Seattle, et bien quelle n'a pas préciser ce qu'elle allait faire là-bas, je le sais parfaitement. Mais bien sur je ne peux pas l'en empêcher, en même temps si Rose et Em ne le peuvent pas, je vois pas bien comment je pourrais. Une fois qu'elle est partie, je monte m'enfermer dans ma chambre. J'essaye d'imaginer comment ça se passe là-bas, si elle s'en sort, qui est-ce qu'elle va affronter, si elle va revenir blessée,... Ca m'énerve d'autant plus, alors pour me calmer je me couche sur le lit et essaye de me vider la tête. Je suis sorti de mes pensées par le retour de mon humaine. Carlisle l'accueille, en digne médecin, mais il semble qu'elle ne soit pas blessée. Je souffle de soulagement. Puis elle va se poser sur le canapé, zappe jusqu'à trouver une émission inintéressante et s'endort devant. Lorsque je sens que sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque sont stables, je descends au salon et m'installe à côté d'elle. Je la regarde, elle est magnifique et tellement adorable une fois endormie. Quand je sans qu'elle est dans un sommeil profond, je la prends dans mes bras et la monte dans ma chambre. Je me dis qu'elle sera sûrement mieux dans un lit. Pendant qu'elle est dans mes bras, elle colle son nez à ma chemise et prend de grandes inspirations. Puis elle soupire d'aise. Voila un comportement...curieux. Un qu'elle n'a jamais eu avec moi. Y aurait-il quelque chose qui m'aurait échapper? Je ne me pose pas plus de question. Je la dépose soigneusement sur le lit et remonte la couverture sur ses épaules. Puis je sors de la chambre, sans un bruit.

* * *

**Voila j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, même s'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action et qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose.**

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire.**

**A bientôt pour la suite ^^**


	15. Chapter 15: Jouons mon ami

**Et voila. Le quinzième chapitre! C'est un vrai plaisir.**

**Merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé des reviews ou qui ont ajouté cette fiction à leur favoris. Merci aussi à celles qui ne font que suivre.**

**Je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews du chapitre 14 et vous m'en voyez désolée mais j'ai eu quelques petites choses importantes à régler. Mais promis, je répondrais aux prochaines.**

**Bref, en souhaitant que ce chapitre se révèle à la hauteur de vos espérances.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

POV Bella

Je suis réveillée par un gros bruit. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir Rosalie entrer comme une furie dans la chambre.

"Viens vite, Jasper est au garage." s'écrie-t-elle.

Je bâille et m'étire lentement. Trop lentement pour elle puisqu'elle me lance sur son dos et descends comme une fusée jusqu'au garage. Je retiens mon souffle et respire une fois qu'elle me pose sur le garage.

"Mouais, bonjour à toi aussi Rose." je grogne.

Tout le monde est là. Jasper est en train de péter une durite. A le voir dans un état pareil, je commence à me demander si c'était une bonne idée de tartiner la voiture comme ça. Mais je ne dis rien et fais signe à Rose d'en faire autant.

"C'est pas possible, putain de la farine sur mes tapis de sol! Et de la confiture sur mes vitres! Qui a fait ça? Dites moi lequel d'entre vous a fait ça que je l'étripe!" rage-t-il. Il fait les 100 pas dans le garage en extériorisant sa colère. Il s'arrête devant chaque personne, pour essayer de démasquer le coupable, en vain.

Emmett étouffe un rire. Jasper fulmine et lui lance un regard noir.

"C'est pas moi mec! Mais franchement, c'est bien trouvé." rigole-t-il.

Je l'accompagne dans son rire.

"Ca te fait rire toi! C'est toi qui a fait ça?" s'exclame-t-il.

"Non c'est pas moi." dis-je entre deux rires. "C'est le rire d'Emmett qui est communicatif." je lui mens. Mais peu importe puisqu'il ne peut pas lire mes émotions.

Les autres nient en bloc et Jasper hurle sa rage, il finit par se ruer dehors et arrache quelques arbres qui se trouvent sur son passage.

"Ca valait le coup!" rigolais-je une fois qu'il est loin.

"Waw, c'est toi qui a fait ça Bells?" demande Emmett.

"Ouais pendant que vous chassiez hier. Et ce n'est que le début, tu peux me croire!" dis-je en lançant un poing en l'air. "Bon ben j'ai faim moi maintenant."

Esmée me suit jusqu'à la cuisine où elle m'a préparée le petit déjeuner. Franchement, c'est génial, elle est prévenante et me donne tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Une vraie mère quoi.

"Oh Esmée, je t'adore! J'aurais vendu mon âme pour avoir une mère comme toi!" dis-je sincèrement avant d'engouffrer une bouchée de gaufre.

Elle me regarde avec un sourire heureux et bienveillant, comme si j'avais dit la plus belle chose du monde.

"Je le pense tu sais. Les autres ont beaucoup de chance de t'avoir." ajoutais-je.

Elle s'approche de moi, me serre dans ses bras sans un mot et s'en va, toujours sans rien dire. Je la regarde partir, ne comprenant qu'à moitié, et finit mon petit dej', pensant à ma seconde vengeance.

Je profite que Jasper soit absent pour tester un peu mes émotions. Aujourd'hui ça va être sa fête! Une fois que j'ai fini de manger, je débarrasse et remonte à la chambre pour me laver et m'habiller. Rosalie entre dans la chambre au moment où je suis sous la douche.

"Désolée Bella, de t'avoir réveillé comme ça, mais il fallait pas que tu rates ça." s'excuse-t-elle de derrière la porte.

"T'inquiète Rose, c'était justifié. Et je me suis bien amusée, je t'en veux pas du tout." luis dis-je.

"Alice a ajuster la robe pour ce soir, tu verras, tu seras parfaite." m'encourage-t-elle.

"C'est gentil, merci." Je sors de la douche, me sèche et enfile mes vêtements. Puis je sors et trouve Rosalie, installée sur le lit à m'attendre.

"Alors quel est le programme aujourd'hui?" demande-t-elle curieuse de savoir ce que j'ai préparé.

"Aujourd'hui c'est: Jouons avec les émotions. On va bien s'amuser, crois moi. Je ne crois pas avoir besoin d'aide pour ça, je pense qu'il risque de le savoir si ça vient de toi. Alors que moi je peux lui couper mes émotions à n'importe quel moment." expliquais-je.

"Tu as raison, ça va être une sacrée journée pour lui." sourit-elle.

"C'est ça qui est bon." dis-je avec un sourire diabolique.

"Bells, rappelle moi de ne jamais rien te faire, j'aurais trop peur des représailles." rigole-t-elle. "Oh, Jasper vient de rentrer." annonce-t-elle.

"Alors descendons, et place à l'imagination..." dis-je mystérieuse.

Elle sourit et nous descendons au salon avec tous les autres. Jasper semble calme, bien je vais lui projeter moi aussi un peu de calme afin que l'on démarre la journée tranquillement. Et surtout pour qu'il n'attaque personne après sa crise de tout à l'heure. Après une petite heure à rester dans le calme devant la télé, je décide de commencer les hostilités. Je lui envoie une grande dose de folie. Il fait un bond en l'air et retombe sur ses pieds. Il se met à courir dans tous les sens avec l'idée de trouver quelque chose de complètement malade à faire. Emmett semble enthousiaste à cette idée et le suit partout. Edward le suit de près et Alice aussi. Oups, je crois qu'il projette! Ca n'en sera que beaucoup plus drôle.

"Mais Jasper enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Tu projettes." déclare Esmée.

"Je sais pas! Je me suis dit que peut-être on pourrait faire un truc complètement nouveau." dit-il plein d'excitation." Par exemple on pourrait construire une piscine, c'est bien les piscines! Ou alors on devrait aller jouer au bowling! Oh mieux on devrait aller dans un parc d'attractions! Oh non je sais, on devrait monter un parc d'attractions avec des manèges tous nouveaux et innovants qui sont bien plus extrêmes! Et on devrait participer à une course automobile mais à pieds. Et aussi faire les jeux olympiques!" lance-t-il d'une traite.

"Tu te sens bien Jasper? Tu racontes n'importe quoi!" s'inquiète Carlisle en entrant dans le salon.

Jasper est toujours en train de marcher de droite à gauche et les autres le suivent. Le tableau, pour tout dire, est sacrément hilarant! Je prends mon portable pour filmer la scène. Rosalie commence à trépigner sur le canapé et finit par rejoindre les autres. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Et comme ils est toujours sous mes émotions, Jasper éclate aussi de rire, suivi des autres. Quand je décide que ça suffit, je coupe progressivement mes émotions du don de Jasper qui se calme petit à petit.

"Vous étiez géniaux les gars, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous filmer!" rigolais-je. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" demandais-je en feignant l'incompréhension.

"Je sais pas, mais Jasper avait des supers idées et c'était complètement fou!" avoue Emmett hilare.

Rose vient s'assoir près de moi et ne dit rien.

"Jasper, maitrise toi la prochaine fois, je voulais aller faire un marathon sur la muraille de Chine." déclare Edward.

J'explose de rire à l'image d'Edward en train de courir le long de la muraille de Chine.

"Ce qui est génial avec vous, c'est que vous avez des idées démesurées!" rigolais-je.

Jasper finit par s'assoir aussi.

"Je comprends pas ce qu'ils s'est passé, j'étais au calme et puis d'un coup j'ai eu envie de faire des choses folles." dit Jasper.

"C'était trop drôle! Vous vous seriez vus tous à vous suivre en courant dans tous les sens!" lançais-je à tout le monde. Je veux surtout éviter que Jasper comprenne d'où ça vienne.

"Et si on faisait une partie d'échec pour calmer le jeu." propose Edward à Jasper.

Il accepte et les voila devant leur plateau de jeu. Personnellement les échecs ça me dépasse, je n'y ai jamais rien compris. J'ai essayé d'y jouer une fois mais il y a tellement de règles et de stratégies que j'ai abandonné. Oh! Tiens, tiens...l'abandon. Voila une idée. J'attends un peu qu'ils aient avancés dans leur partie, et déclenche mon émotion.

"Je n'y arrive plus!" se plaint Jasper.

"Mais tu es en train de gagner." dit Edward les sourcils froncés.

"Mais non je ne m'en sors pas!" se lamente Jasper.

Les autres le regardent bizarrement. Moi j'étouffe un rire. C'est vraiment trop drôle.

"Jazz, est-ce que tu veux que je t'aide?" demande Alice, soucieuse.

"Non ça ne sert à rien, j'abandonne!" s'écrie-t-il en jetant la pièce qu'il avait dans les mains par terre. "Et puis les échecs c'est nul!" continue-t-il.

A ce moment là on dirait vraiment un gosse. Et mon envie de le serrer dans mes bras se fait puissante. Malheureusement ce n'était pas prévu et Jasper est pris d'une envie fulgurante.

"Je veux...je veux...je sais pas mais je le veux!" sort-il.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte lui?" s'étonne Emmett.

"Je crois qu'il a envie de quelque chose mais qu'il n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus." explique Rosalie.

Jasper arpente la maison de long en large à la recherche de ce dont il a envie. Quand il passe devant moi, il me regarde avec un drôle d'œil, puis file en sens inverse. Oh moi je sais ce dont j'ai envie! Qu'il me prenne dans ses bras musclés. Pourquoi lui n'arrive pas à savoir ce dont il a envie? Mystère, mais c'est aussi amusant. Puis finalement il file à l'étage et revient 3 secondes après avec un petit nounours qu'il câline comme un gosse. A cette vision tout le monde éclate de rire. Surtout Emmett. Une fois de plus je sors mon portable et prend une photo. Faut pas laisser passer ça! Puis il est trop mignon avec son ours en peluche, c'est collector.

"J'avais envie de câlins." déclare-t-il pas gêné du tout et tout content d'avoir enfin trouvé de quoi il avait envie.

Les autres redoublent de rire et moi avec. Il est un peu ridicule quand même, du coup je lui envoie un peu de calme et me coupe à nouveau de ses émotions. Je décide d'attende un peu avant de recommencer sinon les autres vont se poser des questions. Déjà que Carlisle lui porte un regard inquiet, je ne veux pas trop en faire d'un coup.

"Bella?" m'appelle Esmée. "Le repas est prêt."

"Oh ça tombe bien, je meurs de faim!" dis-je en allant vers la cuisine. "Comment peux-tu être une aussi bonne cuisinière alors que tu ne peux même pas goûter ce que tu prépares?" lui demandais-je.

"Je ne saurais vraiment comment te l'expliquer mais je pense que c'est grâce à notre flair." tente-t-elle de m'expliquer.

"Au fond peu importe, je pourrais définitivement m'habituer à ça." dis-je.

Elle sort de la cuisine et je mange mon repas sans plus dire un mot. Puis toute seule à ma table, je me dis que c'est le moment d'envoyer un peu de faim à Jasper. En espérant qu'il se contente de nourriture humaine et pas de mon sang. Je suis en train de manger ma viande quand Jasper entre dans la cuisine et met la tête dans le frigo.

"Tu fais quoi?" je lui demande innocemment.

"J'ai faim." répond-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Les autres arrivent avec une mine choquée. Heureusement Carlisle est monté dans son bureau et n'entend pas. Tant mieux parce que sinon il penserait que Jasper a de sérieux problèmes et lui feraient sûrement passer des tests. Moi je me marre. J'ai complètement réussi ma manœuvre et je suis super fière de moi. Entre temps Jasper trouve un yaourt et le commence. Il prend une bouchée, fais une drôle de tête mais replonge sa cuillère dans le pot et continue de manger. A chaque fois qu'il avale il fait une tête de dégoût. Mais il finit le yaourt. Une fois cela fait je trouve marrant de lui envoyer un peu de dégoût justement.

"Bah, mais c'est pas bon, qu'est-ce que je viens de manger?" questionne-t-il en faisant la grimace.

"Un yaourt!" lui répond Emmett, entre le choc et l'incompréhension.

"Quoi, mais fallait pas me laisser faire, vous savez très bien que je n'aime pas ça!" s'exclame Jasper.

"Tu m'étonne!" ironise Edward. "Un yaourt non mais sans blague, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?" demande-t-il ensuite.

Jasper répond à sa question par un geste de la main, hausse les épaules et va au salon. Les autres me regardent. Je hausse les épaules à mon tour et finit mon repas. Une fois que c'est fait, nous allons tous au salon. J'envoie un peu d'émotions nauséeuses à Jasper qui part en courant vomir son yaourt dehors. J'étouffe un rire. Il revient, s'assoit sur le canapé et fais comme si de rien n'était. Les autres lui lancent des regards indécis, mais il les ignore.

L'après-midi je calme un peu le jeu parce que si je fais les comptes, je lui ai fait ressentir 7 émotions ce matin. Et déjà que tout le monde se pose des questions, je ne voudrais pas leur mettre la puce à l'oreille. D'ailleurs Edward aborde le sujet.

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu as depuis ce matin Jazz, mais t'es bizarre." remarque-t-il.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" interroge Jasper en levant un sourcil.

"Ben ton comportement est étrange tu peux pas le nier. Tu viens d'engouffrer un yaourt quand même!" s'exclame Edward.

"Ben je sais pas." admet Jasper en haussant les épaules.

"Mouais." conclut Edward.

L'après-midi passe doucement sans que je n'intervienne. Au bout de 4 heures, finalement je reprend le contrôle. Je lui envoie une joie et une euphorie totale. Il sourit comme un idiot.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore?" demande Emmett.

"Rien je suis super content, c'est tout." répond Jasper.

"Pourquoi ça?" demande Alice.

"Parce que vous êtes une famille extra!" renchérit le grand blond.

Et je trouve qu'il a tellement raison. Cette famille est unique et, bien qu'elle soit différente, elle n'en est pas pour autant dépourvue d'amour. J'admire Esmée, pour ce qu'elle est. Mais ici l'amour se voit dans chaque personne, ou presque. Carlisle est Esmée, Rosalie et Emmett, Alice et Edward...ils transpirent tous l'amour. Et je suis triste de n'avoir jamais reçu autant qu'eux. J'aurais tout fait pour ça, mais je n'y ai pas eu le droit. Tout d'un coup, sans que je ne contrôle quoi que ce soit la tristesse m'envahit et s'infiltre en Jasper qui se renfrogne totalement. Les autres ne lui disent rien en voyant sa tête. Je décide de m'arrêter là avec le jeu des émotions parce que ça fait deux fois que je perds le contrôle et que je ne veux pas que ça continue. Finalement l'heure du dîner arrive et je vais me coucher rapidement, fatiguée d'avoir chercher autant pour envoyer toutes ces émotions. Je vais dans ma chambre prête à aller au lit. Rosalie m'y rejoint avec un grand sourire.

"C'était super aujourd'hui Bella." me chuchote-t-elle très doucement pour ne pas que les autres entendent.

Je lui fais un grand sourire pour lui montrer que je suis entièrement d'accord avec elle.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin?" demande-t-elle avec inquiétude.

"J'ai un peu pensé à tout ce que je n'avais pas eu et qui m'a manqué. L'amour d'une famille, d'une mère. Avoir une sœur ou un frère pour m'amuser. Tout ça quoi." dis-je sincèrement.

Elle s'assoit près de moi et me serre dans ses bras. Je la remercie silencieusement d'être aussi gentille avec moi.

"Tu nous a maintenant. Je serais toujours là pour toi." me confie-t-elle.

"Je l'espère Rose, de tout mon cœur." avouais-je.

Elle me prend dans ses bras pour une longue étreinte.

"Tu ne vas pas au resto pour chanter?" me demande-t-elle soudainement.

"Oh merde! J'avais complètement zappé. Ben tant pis, j'ai pas le courage, tous ces changements d'émotions m'ont achevé. Je vais plutôt me reposer et réfléchir à demain." dis-je en bâillant.

"Tu as raison, repose toi bien Bells." dit-elle.

Puis elle sort de la chambre et je m'endors sans plus attendre.

POV Jasper

Incompréhension. C'est le mot qui résume le mieux cette étrange journée. Je n'ai définitivement rien compris de ce qui m'est arrivé aujourd'hui. Peut-être que mon don m'a fait défaut. C'est trop bizarre, je suis passé par tout un panel d'émotions sans que je ne le décide. Comment est-ce possible? Le pire étant que je ne sais même pas d'où ça vient. Mais bon ça à l'air de s'être arrêté alors, c'est déjà ça. Même si 'aimerais avoir une explication. Carlisle me regarde comme si je devenais fou, il se pose beaucoup de questions à mon sujet. En même temps je le comprends, je m'en pose beaucoup moi aussi. Les autres sont soit hilares, comme Emmett, qui semble s'être bien amusé aujourd'hui, soit indécis, comme Edward, Esmée et Alice. Comme moi ils ne savent pas quoi penser de tout cela. Rosalie est partie avec Bella et elles semblaient amusées elles aussi. Décidément, cette journée m'aura totalement échappée. Je décide d'aller chasser pour ne plus penser à tout ça.

* * *

**Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? **

**Votre avis m'intéresse, n'hésitez pas à faire exploser la boite à reviews! J'adore vous lire!**

**A bientôt mes chères lectrices.**


	16. Chapter 16: Départ précipité

**Hey, salut tout le monde! **

**Voila la suite tant attendue! Mais peut-être que ce n'est pas exactement ce à quoi vous vous attendez...je n'en dis pas plus.**

**Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture :)**

Guest: Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu. Voici la suite, j'espère que ca te plaira tout autant.

Béatrice: Merci pour ta review, il faut que tu saches qu tu es la seule à m'avoir dit que Jasper l'avait bien mérité. Aurais-tu un côté légèrement sadique? ^^

* * *

POV Bella

Ce matin c'est Emmett qui me réveille. Et disons le, il n'est pas très patient.

"Allez Bells, lève toi!" m'encourage-t-il pour la douzième fois.

"Mmmh non, y a rien de prévu aujourd'hui et je veux dormir!" dis-je en enfouissant ma tête sous l'oreiller.

Mais ce grand dadet ne l'entends pas de cette façon, il ouvre volets et rideaux en grand et m'enlève l'oreiller.

"Emmett, t'es fou!" râlais-je.

"Allez debout paresseuse." me lance-t-il.

"J'ai pas envie!" m'écriais-je.

"Je peux te forcer tu sais..." dit-il avec un ton menaçant.

"Mais Nounours! Pourquoi tu m'emmerdes si tôt le matin?"

"Tôt? Il est 10 heures miss catastrophe!" déclare-t-il en s'affalant sur le lit à côté de moi.

"Quoi? Déjà?" dis-je en me levant d'un coup. "Mais il fallait le dire plus tôt!"

"J'ai bien tenté, mais tu n'es pas facile au réveil." se moque-t-il.

"Mouais." lâchais-je pour la forme.

Puis je vais à la salle de bain, m'habille en vitesse et descend à la cuisine boire un verre de jus d'orange.

"Bella?" m'appelle Alice.

Je me dirige au salon et les voit tous -excepté Jasper qui n'est pas là- installés dans les fauteuils et les canapés.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" je demande.

"Nous allons tous chasser aujourd'hui. Jasper n'est pas encore rentré, je ne sais pas quand il a prévu de revenir. Ca ne te dérange pas?" me dit Carlisle.

"Absolument pas. Je ne vais tout de même pas vous obliger à rester là alors que vous mourrez de faim. Ne vous en faites pas tout ira bien pour moi." décrétais-je.

"Très bien, dans ce cas nous y allons." répond-il enthousiaste.

"A tout à l'heure ma belle, appelle moi si tu as le moindre problème." me dit Rose.

"Je devrais pouvoir m'occuper de moi le temps d'une journée." dis-je en rigolant.

"A plus catastrophe!" rigole Emmett.

"Essaye de te faire manger par un ours Em'!" répondis-je.

Les autres rigolent puis ils partent. Une fois dehors ils se mettent à courir à toute vitesse, et très vite je ne les vois plus. Je remonte à la chambre et vais voir mes mails. J'en ai un du restaurant. Les patrons sont déçus de ne pas m'avoir vus. Mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, bientôt je serais un vampire et rien ne sera plus pareil. Forte de cette décision je me penche sur mon activité suivante: mettre la chambre de Jasper sans dessus dessous. Du moins pas exactement, je ne vais pas y mettre le bordel puisque j'y vis, mais je vais inverser quelques normalités...

Je commence donc par enlever tous les habits de son dressing et je les étale sur le lit. Je fais la même chose avec ses bouquins que je finis par ranger dans le dressing. Une fois cela fait je déplace son bureau sous la fenêtre. Puis je remets les habits sur les étagères des livres. Ensuite j'inverse le sens du lit. Je suis en train de peaufiner quelques détails (comme mettre tous les cadres à l'envers) quand j'entends du bruit dans le couloir. Merde! Jasper a du rentrer. Ni une ni deux je me planque sous le lit en étouffant un rire devant cette situation ridicule. Il toque à la porte et entre après un court moment sans réponse de ma part. Un hoquet de stupeur se fait entendre, suivi d'un grognement. Je jubile intérieurement, mais pas pour longtemps.

"Sors de là!" s'énerve-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas.

"J'entends ton cœur battre la chamade, sors de sous ce lit!" s'exclame-t-il.

Merde j'avais oublié les facultés vampiriques. Pourtant ça fait un moment que je vis avec eux maintenant. Je sors donc de ma planque.

"Oups!" murmurais-je en faisant semblant d'avoir des regrets.

"Pourquoi t'as fait ça?" demande-t-il rageur.

Je hausse les épaules.

"A qui aurais-tu fait porter le chapeau cette fois?" continue-t-il.

Je secoue la tête en signe de négation. Toujours sans un mot.

"Tu es subitement devenue muette?"

J'hausse les épaules encore une fois, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de lui parler. Je n'avais pas l'intention qu'il me prenne sur le fait.

"D'abord la voiture, puis cette journée bizarre avec plein d'émotions différentes et maintenant ça! Tu croyais que je ne te démasquerais pas peut-être?" cite-t-il.

Je hoche la tête comme une enfant qui a fait une grosse bêtise. A cela près que cette situation commence à me faire rire. Prise d'une envie frénétique, j'éclate de rire devant sa mine déconfite. Un vrai fou rire. Après 5 minutes je me calme enfin.

"Pourquoi t'as fait ça?" demande-t-il, calme lui aussi.

"Est-ce que je dois vraiment te faire un dessin Jasper?" répliquais-je.

"Je ne comprends pas." s'indigne-t-il.

"Ce n'est pourtant pas bien compliqué. Depuis que je suis arrivée et que je suis devenue amie avec Rosalie, tu t'emploie à faire de ma vie un enfer. Qu'a cela ne tienne, j'ai décidé de me venger. Les filles étaient au courant, elles étaient d'accord avec moi sur le fait que tu as été un vrai connard. Alors j'ai fait tout ça, ce qui n'est rien en comparaison de ce que toi tu m'as fait vivre. Mais au fond peu importe, tout cela n'a que peu d'importance." expliquais-je.

"Tu ignores tout des raisons qui m'ont poussé à faire cela!" s'écrie-t-il, visiblement piqué au vif.

"Rien ne t'as poussé à faire quoi que ce soit, tu es seul maître de tes actes et juge de tes décisions. Tu as décidé toi même de me faire vivre tout ça! Ne rejette pas la faute sur ce que tu es! C'est toi qui fait tes propres choix!" m'emportais-je à mon tour.

"J'aurais voulu que tu n'interviennes jamais dans ma vie." dit-il dans un murmure.

Je le regarde, estomaquée. Maintenant c'est bien clair, il me déteste, plus que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé. Et cela me fait tellement mal, comme si une partie de moi venait de m'être arrachée. Mais la douleur c'est ce que je connais le mieux, je l'apprivoise depuis mon enfance. Je la repousse loin au fond de mon âme.

"Alors estime toi heureux, parce que je sors de ta vie dès maintenant." dis-je, froide comme la glace.

Puis ni une, ni deux je prépare mes affaires et sors de cette chambre, de cette maison, et de la vie de ce foutu vampire! Je prends la voiture de Rose et rentre chez moi. Je me terre là pendant les quatre jours qui précèdent mon anniversaire. Ne sortant que pour aller me battre à Seattle, ce qui me fait le plus grand bien. Extérioriser sa colère et un bienfait. Le jour de mon anniversaire, j'appelle Carlisle et lui dit qu'il est temps. Il vient me voir et me prépare à la transformation.

"Ce sera une douleur tellement atroce et tellement dure que tu vas certainement supplier que je te tue. Cela va durer environ 3 jours. Pendant tout ce temps, accroche toi à tous tes souvenirs, si tu ne le fais pas, tu oublieras tout de ta vie humaine. Est-ce que tu es prête?" explique Carlisle.

"J'ai quelque chose à vous dire avant. Lorsque vous m'aurez mordu et que j'aurais atteint un stade plus ou moins stable, vous devrez partir d'ici. Vous rendrez la voiture à Rose et vous donnerez ces lettres à qui elles reviennent." dis-je en lui tendant 4 lettres. "Et ensuite, vous ne chercherez pas à me recontacter. Je reviendrais quand il sera temps. Promettez le moi." lui demandais-je.

"Tu es une bien mystérieuse jeune fille Bella, mais je te promets de faire tout ce que tu viens de me dire." m'assure-t-il.

"Merci Doc, pour tout. Merci de m'avoir fait découvrir le sens des mots famille et amour." dis-je sincèrement. Il sourit.

"Allonge toi et ferme les yeux." ordonne-t-il.

Je fais ce qu'il me dit. Je l'entends prendre quelques respirations profondes et puis plus rien. Je n'ouvre pas les yeux, ne voulant pas savoir. Puis tout à coup, aussi brutal que douloureux, je sens ses dents se planter dans ma jugulaire. Je ne retiens pas le cri de douleur qui me vient. Une fois qu'il retire ses dents de mon cou, je sens comme un liquide couler le long de mes veines et détruire tout ce qu'il trouve sur son passage.

"Souviens toi Bella, souviens toi de tout ce qui a été ta vie. A partir d'aujourd'hui tu entres dans un autre monde." me murmure Carlisle.

Ce a quoi je réponds par un cri. Le liquide se répand dans mon corps et brûle tous mes organes un par un. C'est un vrai supplice. J'essaye de me souvenir mais la douleur est bien trop présente pour que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Je hurle et hurle encore et encore. Lorsque je décide que je suis assez forte pour surmonter ça, je serre les dents et empêche le moindre son de sortir de ma bouche. La douleur, je connais la douleur. Elle fait partie de moi, depuis que mon père est mort. La mort de mon père, j'essaye de me remémorer la mort de mon père. Mais la seule chose que je vois c'est moi qui pleure sur une tombe. Je ne sais absolument pas où se trouve cette tombe. Puis comme Carlisle me l'a conseillé je force mes souvenirs. Depuis la mort de mon père jusqu'à la morsure. Tout ce qui a été ma vie, les peines, les douleurs, la colère, la rage. Les quelques moments de joie passés avec la famille Cullen. Et Jasper. Sa beauté, sa force, ses émotions, son acharnement contre moi. Mais surtout mon amour pour lui.

J'ai l'impression que tout ceci dure depuis des jours, je perds la notion du temps. J'entends comme des murmures mais je suis incapable de comprendre de quoi il s'agit.

Finalement la douleur devient une sorte de quotidien, je m'y habitue...plus ou moins. Elle reste tout de même démesurée, mais je ne la combat pus, je l'accepte. C'est moi qui l'ai voulu après tout.

Finalement au bout de ce qui me semble être une éternité, les flammes qui lèchent chaque partie de mon corps se retire petit à petit pour se concentrer dans mon cœur. Les battements de mon cœur se font rares et il finit par s'arrêter dans un dernier battement plaintif. Je suis morte. Je suis un vampire.

Je mets un certain temps avant de me décider à ouvrir les yeux. Pourtant une fois cela fait, tout va très vite.

* * *

**Et oui, Bella s'est enfuie. Au début je ne voulais pas faire comme ça, je voulais qu'elle continue sa vengeance, mais je me suis laissée emporter par l'écriture...et voila le résultat, finalement ça ne me déplaît pas. J'aime bien l'idée que Jasper l'ai découverte. Et puis il faut le dire, je me faisais moi même mal au coeur en lui faisant subir tout cela.**

**Enfin bref, j'espère pouvoir vous publier la suite rapidement. J'ai déjà commencé puisque vous êtes des lectrices gourmandes ^^**

**Merci à toutes en tout cas.**

**A bientôt :)**


	17. Chapter 17: Lettres personnelles

**Hey hey hey! Voila le 17 eme chapitre...qui n'est peut-être ce à quoi vous vous attendiez. Mais il est là!**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Guest: **Je suis contente de savoir que mon changement de plan t'ai plu. Ca me rassure. J'avais peur que ça ne passe pas. Jasper ne va pas apprendre la vérité tout de suite...mais je ne dis rien sur ce sujet. C'est à lire dans ce chapitre.  
A propos de mon autre histoire, malheureusement elle n'avance pas beaucoup car je suis vraiment concentrée sur cette fic. Mais je pense pouvoir bientôt publier un autre chapitre. Merci pour ta review et à très bientôt.

**Béatrice:** Oui Jasper va le regretter, j'en ai bien l'intention. Effectivement la suite de Bella ne va pas beaucoup plaire à Rose, et bien parce qu'elle est vraiment protectrice avec elle. Mais j'aime beaucoup ce lien qui les unit. Ne t'inquiète pas, s'il y a bien une personne qui aura des nouvelles c'est Rosalie. Quant aux lettres, et bien elle sont dévoilées dans ce chapitre donc je ne te retiens pas plus. Merci pour ta review ^^  
**  
sm33: **Comment dire? Waw! Je suis réellement heureuse d'avoir pu te réconcilier avec les fanfictions. C'est un honneur. C'est moi qui te dit un grand merci pour cela. Et un autre grand merci pour tes compliments. Je trouve que les Jella sont les meilleures fictions que l'on puisse lire. D'abord  
parce qu'elles sont souvent originales et aussi parce que Jasper est un personnage très intéressant. Et hyper charmant. Pour ma part j'ai lu tous les Jella présents sur ce site et je peux te dire qu'il y en a de vraiment bien. Alors je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Et encore une fois merci, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir de lire ta review.  
**  
Sandra: **Merci pour ta review et pour ce gentil compliment. C'est un plaisir pour moi de partager cette fiction avec vous toutes. La suite est là et j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bonne lecture ^^  
**  
2eme Guest: **Jasper n'est pas vraiment un connard est je n'ai jamais dit que Bella n'en était pas une. C'est une espèce de fille pas aimable, je pense qu'on s'en ai rendu compte depuis le début, même si elle a un peu changé au fur et à mesure. Quant à ta remarque sur le fait de laisser un vampire nouveau né seul, honnêtement je ne vois pas où est le problème. Cela arrive très souvent, et je peux même te prendre un exemple dans le livre en te citant Riley Bears ou même Carlisle et Alice. Du reste je te remercie pour cette review, qui, même si c'est clairement une critique, est très constructive pour moi.

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

POV Carlisle

Cela fait 2 jours que j'ai mordu Bella et son état vient juste de se calmer. Comme elle me l'a demandé, je la laisse et respecte chacune de ses paroles. Je rentre chez moi mais ne dit rien à personne, j'évite d'y penser pour ne pas qu'Edward le lise dans mes pensées. J'essaye de me concentrer un maximum sur les patients que je dois voir à l'hôpital. Néanmoins je pose les 4 enveloppes sur la table du salon et monte dans mon bureau, pour réfléchir à tout cela, sans être questionner par les autres.

POV Rosalie

Je rentre à la maison avec Emmett, nous rentrons d'une journée bien remplie entre le lycée, la chasse, tout ça. Je vois que tout le monde est regroupé autour de la table du salon et ils semblent...statufiés.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Bella n'est toujours pas revenue?" je demande à la ronde.

Ca fait 6 jours qu'elle est partie suite à une altercation avec Jasper. Il ne nous a rien dit, c'est Edward qui l'a lu dans ses pensées. Jazz est bizarre d'ailleurs depuis ce jour et il n'a pas adressé un seul mot à quiconque. Ce que j'en pense...ma meilleure amie me manque.

"Il y a des enveloppes." répond simplement Alice.

Je m'avance, et voit effectivement 4 enveloppes avec des noms inscrits dessus. Esmée s'avance et les distribue.

"Rosalie et Emmett, celle ci est pour vous. Alice et Edward. Carlisle, celle la est pour nous 2. Et la dernière c'est pour toi Jasper." cite-t-elle.

Chacun se sépare en groupe et part lire la lettre.

_Rose, Emmett,_

_tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour avoir disparu de la sorte sans vous dire ne serait-ce qu'un au revoir. Mais je crois que c'était inévitable. Rose, je connais ta rancune, n'en vaut pas à Jasper pour cela. Il a juste écourté mon séjour parmi vous, mais quoi qu'il arrive je serais partie au bout d'un moment._

_Je tenais particulièrement à vous remercier tous les deux pour tout ce que vous m'avez apporté ces derniers temps. C'est toi qui est venu vers moi la première fois Emmett. Et je te remercie de l'avoir fait. Quant à toi Rose, je suis très heureuse que tu m'ai parlé ce premier jour au lycée, alors que tout le monde me démasquait comme si je débarquais d'une autre planète. Je vous en serez reconnaissant tout au long de ma vie._

_Je suis partie, certes, mais sachez tout deux que je ne vous oublie pas. Je te vois d'ici Rose, tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça, mais c'est nécessaire. Mais je reviendrais, je vous le promet à tous les deux._

_Je vous aime,_

_Bells._

Des sanglots me prennent, ma meilleure amie est partie, elle reviendra elle l'a dit, mais Dieu sait quand. Emmett me serre dans ses bras et relis la lettre. Lui aussi est triste. Bella est comme une sœur pour lui. Il l'aime beaucoup. J'espère qu'elle nous reviendra vite.

POV Edward

Alice et moi sommes dans notre chambre. Nous sommes sûrement moins affectés que les autres par le départ de Bella, et bien parce que nous ne nous y sommes pas vraiment accrochés comme Rose et Emmett. Mais je pense que malgré tout, ce petit bout de femme pleine de caractère va nous manquer. Alice ouvre l'enveloppe avec précaution et lit à haute voix.

_Alice et Edward,_

_je tenais à vous remercier, vous autant que les autres pour les moments que l'on a pu passé ensemble. Il est vrai que nous ne sommes pas très proches tous les 3, mais vous comptez tout de même pour moi. _

_Alice, si cela ne te dérange pas, je te demanderai de prendre soin de Rose, et surtout de faire en sorte qu'elle n'arrache pas la tête de Jasper. _

_Un jour je reviendrais, j'espère que ce jour là, nous en profiterons pour mieux nous connaître._

_Vous allez me manquer._

_Prenez soin de votre famille, elle est ce que vous avez de plus cher._

_P.S: Edward, je sais que tu sais pourquoi je ne suis pas là, garde le pour toi et ne harcèle pas Carlisle. Laisse lui ses pensées quelques temps._

_A bientôt,_

_Bella._

"Je promets." déclarons nous en même temps.

POV Esmée

Tous mes enfants sont partis se réfugier dans leur chambre pour lire leur missive. Enfin pas tous, Bella est partie. Celle que je considérais comme ma fille s'en est allée. Je sais que Carlisle l'a aidé. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour ceux qu'il aime. Je ne lui demanderais rien, je suis sûre que Bella lui a fait promettre de ne rien dire. Je suis triste bien sûr, mais il l'est tout autant que moi.

"Ca va aller chéri." lui dis-je pour le rassurer.

Il vient me prendre dans ses bras.

"J'avais oublié ce que c'était réellement d'être humain, elle me l'a rappelé. Le fait de devoir la soigner et m'occuper d'elle, lui prêter attention, pas juste comme ça mais parce qu'elle en avait besoin, ça m'a fait un bien fou. Elle va me manquer." dit-il la voix triste.

Je nous assois aux pieds du lit et ouvre enfin la lettre.

_Esmée, Carlisle,_

_je ne saurais jamais comment vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Vous m'avez accepté dans cette famille avant même de savoir qui j'étais réellement. Je vous doit tellement. _

_Vous me manquerez énormément, je ne suis pas encore partie mais l'amour maternel d'Esmée me manque déjà._

_Vous avez tous les 2 une famille fabuleuse, et je suis heureuse d'avoir pu vous côtoyer pendant un temps. _

_Je pense que vous savez tous deux pourquoi je suis partie. Enfin, je sais que Carlisle le sait, mais je crois que tu dois t'en douter un peu Esmée. Comme à Carlisle je te demanderais de ne rien dire aux autres. Edward le sait aussi, du moins normalement il doit se douter que je suis comme vous, mais ne doit pas savoir pourquoi. Je lui ai demandé de vous laisser tranquille afin qu'il ne lise pas trop dans vos pensées._

_Merci pour tout, du fond du cœur. _

_Je reviendrais le plus vite possible et j'essaierais de vous donner de mes nouvelles._

_Prenez soin les uns des autres._

_Bella._

POV Jasper

Elle est partie, définitivement. A cause de moi. Et je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est vraiment ce que je voulais. Je souffre, plus que ce que j'aurais pu l'imaginer. A chacun de nous elle a laissé une lettre. Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir lire la mienne. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a pu y écrire, et cela me ferait trop mal de lire des insultes. Néanmoins la curiosité me ronge. Comme tout le monde ici. Donc je décide de sortir afin de ne ressentir que mes émotions. Je me perche en haut d'un arbre et déchire l'enveloppe.

_Jasper, mon cher Jasper,_

_tu m'en auras vraiment fait voir de toutes les couleurs. J'ai essayé de t'en vouloir, de toutes mes forces, mais je n'y suis jamais arrivée. Pourtant tu l'aurais mérité. _

_Je t'ai fait des crasses, je regrette pas, c'était marrant. Mais j'aurais préféré qu'on en discute toi et moi. Que pour une fois on puisse se comporter comme des adultes et qu'on parle sans se battre. Mais c'est trop tard. _

_Que puis-je faire de plus que cette lettre? Rien. Mais peut-être qu'avec ça tu comprendras._

_Je ne t'ai jamais détesté. Dieu non! Et même si je l'avais voulu j'en aurais été incapable. Il m'a fallu du temps avant de comprendre pourquoi et une fois que j'ai compris, j'ai remercié le Ciel d'être insensible à ton don._

_Parce que oui la vérité c'est que je t'aime. _

_Alice m'a expliqué la notion de compagnons, j'ai quelques doutes toutefois. D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, je pense que le fait d'être séparés nous fera souffrir, peut-être toi plus que moi. Après tout tu es un vampire empathe. Je ne sais pas. _

_Ce que je me demande c'est pourquoi je t'aime? Pourquoi toi? Avec tout ce que tu m'as fait subir. Mais il se trouve que ce sentiment là ne se contrôle pas. Quelque part je t'en veux de me faire ressentir cela. Avant de rencontrer Rose j'étais hargneuse et perpétuellement en colère. Je haïssais tout le monde et ça m'allait très bien, je ne voulais avoir affaire avec personne. Je me battais, pour mon honneur. Peut-être que c'était pas une solution finalement. Cependant je ne regrette rien, de ce qui a pu m'amener vers ta famille. _

_Je dois même te remercier toi aussi, tu vas te demander pourquoi. Et bien c'est simple, tu m'a empêché de tuer Tanya, qui, même si elle est une peste arrogante, ne méritait pas ça._

_Je pars régler quelques trucs. Mais j'espère que tu sais que quand je reviendrais je te botterais le cul. Après tout, tu le mérite. Même si c'est dommage d'abîmer ta jolie gueule d'ange._

_Sans rire, tu représente beaucoup pour moi Jasper. Je ne pourrais pas partir très longtemps, je le sens au fond de moi. On se retrouvera, et à ce moment là tu as intérêt d'agir comme un homme, pas comme un vampire dépressif._

_Maintenant autre chose, j'ai dit à Rose de ne pas t'en vouloir et je sais qu'elle t'en voudra quand même. Fais attention à toi, je veux te retrouver en entier._

_Je t'aime,_

_Bella._

QUOI? Je relis la lettre une dizaine de fois avant d'être bien sûr de ce qui est écrit dessus. Elle m'aime, moi! Qui aurait pu le croire? J'ai tout fait pour qu'elle me déteste et elle bien sûr elle fait tout le contraire. Pourquoi Bella Swan ne fait rien comme les autres?

Je ressens une chaleur dans mon cœur mort. Elle m'aime, comme je l'aime. Je suis le vampire le plus heureux du monde. Malheureusement à l'heure qu'il est je ne peux pas la serrer dans mes bras puisque j'ignore tout simplement où elle se trouve. J'hésite à aller voir Carlisle pour qu'il me dise certaines choses, mais je ne pense pas qu'il sache où elle est.

A ce moment autre chose se passe en moi, une déchirure. Une souffrance intense, j'en tombe de l'arbre ou j'étais perché, et pousse un cri de douleur. Mon cœur, pourtant mort, me fait atrocement mal. C'est comme si on ma l'avait arraché de la poitrine pour laisser un grand vide à sa place.

Est-ce que c'est ça? La douleur de la séparation? Est-ce que ça va être comme ça tous les jours?

Carlisle, sûrement alerté par mon cri arrive en trombe.

"Jasper?" demande-t-il inquiet.

"Je...souffre...tellement! Comment?" je n'arrive pas à construire une phrase complète. Mais Carlisle semble me comprendre malgré tout.

"Parce qu'elle n'est pas auprès de toi. A force tu t'y feras. Malheureusement je ne peux rien pour toi fils." dit-il avec un air triste.

"Où est-elle?" interrogeais-je.

Il regarde autour de nous, je n'avais même pas remarqué que la nuit était tombée et que le soleil ne devrait finalement plus tarder à se lever.

"A l'heure qu'il est, je ne sais pas. Elle m'a dit avoir des affaires à régler. Mais elle reviendra." avoue-t-il triste et pensif.

* * *

**Alors ça vous a plu? Ce n'est peut-être pas un chapitre important mais je sais que certaines voulaient savoir ce qu'il y avait dans les lettres...et bien c'est chose faite!**

**A très bientôt pour la suite ^^**


	18. Chapter 18: La vengeance est un plat

**Salut tout le monde, me revoila avec le 18eme chapitre de cette fiction. Y a pas à dire je suis plutôt fière d'avoir pondu 18 chapitres...et ce n'est pas fini!**

**Voila enfin une Bella transformée. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire.**

**Je ne vous embête pas plus, passons tout de suite à la rubrique: Réponses aux reviews:**

Guest: Ton impatience me fait plaisir je dois dire...non, non ce n'est pas sadique! C'est une preuve que l'histoire te plaît et j'en suis heureuse. Ce chapitre va être un peu plus intéressant, disons qu'il s'y passe un peu plus de choses. Mais je te laisse lire!  
PS: ce serait chouette si tu pouvais mettre ton prénom...que je te situe un peu plus.

Sandra: Waw! La dixième fois! Et bien, je suis flattée, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Merci beaucoup!

Béatrice: J'ai une chose à te demander, est-ce que tu lis dans mes pensées? Tu devines plus ou moins toujours à l'avance? Suis-je à ce point prévisible? Peu importe...je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours. Toujours ce petit côté sadique, Jasper l'a bien mérité. Bon en même temps c'est  
vrai que...c'est vrai. (Je crois que cette phrase n'a aucun sens...mais je me comprends.) La vengeance arrive tout de suite, alors je te souhaite une bonne lecture :)

Flo: A croire que mon Jasper est un peu lent...je ne le fais pas totalement exprès. Merci a toi et bonne lecture ^^

sm33: Merci pour cette review ^^. Ca a été un peu dur d'écire ces lettres de façon réaliste, mais surtout de ne pas écrire quatre lettres en tout point identiques. Ce chapitre est un peu plus intéressant, du moins je l'espère. Je te laisse profiter, et merci encore :)

Soso: Merci pour ta review^^ Lire les 17 chapitres d'un coup...j'espère que ça t'a plu! :) J'essaye de publier un chapitre par semaine en général, même si je ne respecte pas toujours cet engagement. Des fois l'inspiration n'est pas au rendez-vous. Mais là oui, alors je te laisse profiter de ce nouveau chapitre.

* * *

POV Bella

J'ouvre les yeux sur ce nouveau monde. Et le seul mot que je trouve c'est: INCROYABLE! Je me rends compte de tout ce que j'ai raté avec mes pauvres yeux d'humaine. Cette transformation est tellement...trop! Je vois tout, j'entends tout, je sens tout...c'est magique. Le temps n'est plus vraiment le temps. Lorsque je décide de me lever, je suis déjà debout. J'ai à peine besoin d'y penser pour que mon corps réagisse en conséquence. Tout est si rapide et facile. Je m'avance jusqu'au miroir pour voir les changements effectués. Je suis...effrayante. Mes yeux sont d'un rouge flamboyant, et je ne vois que ça. Je n'y suis pas habituée, les Cullen ne sont pas comme ça. Dès que je fais abstraction de cela je contemple le reste de ma personne. Et cette fois, pour dire le vrai, je suis plutôt pas mal. Mes cheveux sont bien plus brillants et légèrement ondulés, ma peau est douce et sans aucun défaut, mes muscles sont mieux définis mais demeurent longs et fins. En un mot, parfaite. Et bien, je suis un vampire.

Lorsque j'ai fini mon observation je me rend compte que ma gorge me brûle douloureusement. Je comprends tout de suite que c'est à cause de la soif de sang. Sans préambule, je sors de chez moi à la recherche d'une proie. Il fait nuit, ce qui m'arrange. Je me dirige inconsciemment vers le centre ville, guidée par mes instinct et surtout par mon odorat. Je vois plusieurs personnes sortir du cinéma. J'attends quelques instants que l'un d'eux se détache des autres. Mon vœu est exaucé lorsqu'un jeune homme s'enfonce dans une ruelle non éclairée. Discrètement, je le suis. Quand je sais que nous sommes seuls et que personne ne peut nous surprendre, je me jette sur lui. Je mords où le sang m'appelle, directement dans la carotide. L'homme crie, je pose ma main avec force sur sa bouche. Je ne m'arrête que lorsque je l'ai complètement vidé, et que son corps ne contient plus une goutte de sang. Je le jette là, contre le mur et part en courant vers une nouvelle destination.

Washington, capitale, six jours plus tard.

Je suis revenue sur les traces de mon passé. Je retourne au centre pour enfants dans lequel j'ai passé quelques années de ma vie. Je me présente et, chance pour moi, la directrice n'a pas changé. Je lui expose alors les faits. Elle retrouve mon dossier, que je lis attentivement. Une fois que j'ai toutes les informations nécessaires, je pars retrouver mon père.

Il est au cimetière d'Arlington, de l'autre côté de la rivière Potomac. Je prends mon temps pour y aller, cherchant mes mots.

Une fois sur place, je demande au gardien s'il sait où est enterré Charles Swan. Il me répond qu'il doit être dans la partie Est. Je marche dans cette direction, et cherche le nom de mon père. Au bout de 5 minutes je le trouve enfin. Je m'arrête devant et ne bouge plus. J'essaye de repenser aux moments que j'ai pu passer avec lui, mais le seul souvenir qu'il me reste c'est moi, pleurant sur cette même tombe, et le visage de mon père qui flotte au-dessus de mes pensées. Je finis par m'agenouiller, prise de sanglots.

"Je suis tellement désolée Papa. Tu ne dois pas être très fière de moi, je me doute que je ne suis pas devenue ce que tu attendais de moi. Mais tu sais, depuis que tu n'es plus là, la vie n'a pas été facile pour moi. Je me suis battue tu sais, pour toi, pour nous. Je vais pas te mentir, tu ne vas pas être fier de moi dans les mois qui vont suivre. Je vais trouver celle qui est ma mère, je vais la trouver et je vais lui faire regretter. Elle a essayé de m'acheter tu sais, elle non plus n'a pas été tendre avec moi. Et depuis quelques temps, je me dis qu'elle a quelque chose à voir avec ta mort. Quand j'en aurais fini avec mon passé, à ce moment là tu pourras être fier de moi. J'ai rencontré un homme. Ce n'est vraiment pas simple entre nous, mais je suis éperdument amoureuse de lui. Je pense que l'on aura sûrement une belle vie lui et moi.

Je t'aime Papa, depuis toujours et à jamais."

Je pose ma main sur la tombe de mon père et y insuffle tout mon amour. A ce moment une brise réconfortante, vient me caresser le visage. Je ne suis pas croyante ou quoi, mais je suis sûre que c'est un signe de mon père. Ayant retrouvé mon courage, je finis par tourner les talons à la recherche des familles de mon passé. Pour cela les renseignement pris dans mon dossier du centre vont m'être d'une bonne utilité.

Facilement je retrouve les couples qui m'ont accueillis. Le premier couple m'ayant accueilli, ou la femme me prenait pour sa bonne, habite une petite ville du nom de Hyattsville. Je ne leur fait pas de mal, juste une bonne frayeur.

Le deuxième couple se trouve à Baltimore. Je mets quelques jours avant de retrouver les personnes. Je me rappelle qu'elle détiennent un ranch, je vais donc en visiter quelques uns avant de tomber sur le bon. Une fois cela fait, je m'invite chez eux, leur demandant l'hospitalité. Chance pour moi, ils ne me reconnaissent pas et acceptent avec joie. Ce qui ne m'étonne pas, je ne veux même pas savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête de cet homme . Mais, malheur! Je me rends compte qu'ils continuent d'accueillir chez eux une jeune fille. Elle me semble avoir environ 14 ans. Comme moi elle passe son temps dans les écuries. Le lendemain, alors que les deux adultes ne font attention ni à elle ni à moi je vais la retrouver et discute avec elle.

"Comment tu t'appelles?" demandais-je pour entamer la discussion.

"Amanda, et toi?" demande-t-elle à son tour.

"Je suis Bella. Dis moi quel âge as-tu?" continuais-je.

"J'ai 13 ans depuis 2 semaines." répond-elle.

Je grogne de rage, elle est plus jeune que ce que je croyais. Malencontreusement je lui fais peur. Je me rattrape rapidement.

"Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. J'ai été hébergé par ces gens la moi aussi lorsque j'avais ton âge." avouais-je pour la mettre en confiance.

"C'est vrai?" demande-t-elle surprise.

"Oui, et je vois à tes yeux que tu as beaucoup de choses à me demander." dis-je.

"Et bien, je me demandais si...la femme te traitait-elle comme son esclave?" dit-elle en changeant de question au dernier moment. J'ai senti son hésitation à poser la question. Mais je décide de lui répondre tout de même.

"Oui en effet. Je devais faire tout ce qu'elle me disait, et si ce n'était pas bien fait je me faisais engueuler. Si je me rebellais, je me faisais frapper." avouais-je encore une fois. "Est-ce qu'elle te frappe?" continuais-je.

"Elle non, mais lui oui. Et il me fait vraiment mal." dit-elle en me tournant le dos pour me montrer les bleus qui lui couvrent le corps.

Je grogne une fois de plus, mais cette fois doucement. Je pose délicatement mes doigts sur sa peau. Cela me donne faim, mais je me retiens.

"Oh! Tu as les doigts vraiment froid." remarque-t-elle.

"Oui je sais, c'est un problème de circulation du sang. Mais, Amanda, je dois savoir. Où est-ce que tu dors?" repris-je sérieuse.

"Euh...et bien..." bégaye-t-elle.

"Tu es à la cave." affirmais-je.

Elle ne dit rien mais hoche la tête. Je regarde sa cheville, et lève un peu son pantalon.

"Evidemment, toi aussi il t'a affublé de cette horrible chose." dis-je en voyant le bracelet électrique.

"Il ne s'en ai jamais servi, il a dit que c'était au cas où, j'aurais l'idée de m'enfuir. Mais j'ai bien trop peur des représailles si je fais ça." dit-elle en commençant à pleurer.

"Amanda, tu dois me dire ce qu'il te fait." dis-je presque menaçante.

"Ca ne changera rien, il continuera une fois que tu seras parie." pleure-t-elle.

"Je suis là pour qu'ils arrêtent les traitements qu'ils te font subir. Mais tu dois me le dire." repris-je.

"Il...il me touche et...il...me...me viole." dit-elle en reniflant.

"Je le savais!" hurlais-je de rage. "Je pensais que peut-être ils avaient changés, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ils vont payer pour tout ce qu'ils nous ont fait subir." criais-je hors de moi. "Et ça va commencer maintenant!"D'un coup de main, j'arrache le bracelet de la cheville d'Amanda et lui donne une petite somme d'argent que je sors de ma poche. "Par, cours le plus loin possible, trouve toi un coin tranquille et restes-y un moment. Je reviendrais te voir quand tu n'auras plus rien à craindre." ordonnais-je.

Prise de panique elle m'obéit et s'enfuit le plus vite possible. Je regarde dans sa direction pour savoir où chercher une fois que j'en aurais fini ici. Une fois que j'estime qu'elle est assez loin, je me dirige vers la maison et trouve la femme.

"Désirez-vous quelque chose?" me demande-t-elle poliment. Mais l'hypocrisie sort par tous les pores de sa peau. Elle respire le mal et mon corps hurle vengeance.

"Oui, je vais vous faire regretter d'être ce que vous êtes. Je suis Bella Swan." dis-je dans un but précis.

"Bella? Oh mon Dieu, oui c'est bien toi! Petite peste, tu t'es enfuie comme une voleuse. Tu mériterais une bonne correction!" s'énerve-t-elle.

Je suis verte de rage, qu'elle ose me dire ça après toutes ces années. Dehors le temps vire au gris, le vent se lève et la pluie commence à tomber. Je fais semblant de ne rien remarquer.

"Vous avez volé la personne que j'étais, vous m'avez détruite. Vous m'avez salie! A cause de vous je ne suis plus rien. Et pour ça vous allez payer tous les deux. Mais avant vous allez appeler votre cher mari." lui ordonnais-je.

Elle fait ce que je lui dit, sûrement effrayée par le ton que j'ai employé. 5 minutes plus tard son mari rapplique.

"C'est quoi ce délire?" demande-t-il en arrivant.

Je le regarde, et je vois rouge. Ce tortionnaire, cet horrible personnage, je vais le faire souffrir!

Premièrement je me débarrasse de la femme, cette greluche ne vaut rien, pas besoin de m'éterniser. D'un coup de poing bien placé je lui détruit le thorax. Une côte brisée s'enfonce dans son cœur qui s'arrête quelques minutes plus tard. L'homme n'a à peine le temps de se poser la question que je me jette sur lui.

"Tu m'as fait souffrir, tu n'es qu'un connard. Tu m'as frappée, battue, violée, salie! Tu mérites de mourir toi aussi, mais je te réserve un autre traitement. Tu vas goûter à ta propre torture." dis-je menaçante.

Je l'emmène à la cave en le traînant par le col. Dehors je vois que la tempête s'est levée, les chevaux sont fous, mais je n'y prête pas plus attention. Tout se calmera une fois que j'en aurais fini avec cet énergumène. Une fois à la cave, je l'accroche aux chaînes. Il panique et donne des coups dans tous les sens. Enervée, je lui déboite l'épaule. Il crie de douleur.

"Alors ça te fait quoi de te retrouver à la place de la victime?" je lance mauvaise.

"Tu ne me fais pas peur!" crache-t-il.

"Tu vas très vite changer d'avis." lui certifiais-je.

Pour commencer, je lui enlève sa ceinture et le frappe avec. Il se retient de crier, comme pour montrer son courage. Puis je lui donne des coups partout sur le corps, en retenant ma force. C'est là que le monstre qui est en moi entre en scène en hurlant le mot vengeance. Je ne contrôle plus mes actes, mon monstre veut obtenir satisfaction, je le veux aussi alors je le laisse faire.

Je commence à lui casser quelques membres en frappant plus fort, puis je lui déchire le pantalon et lui arrache ses attributs. Je l'entends hurler et cela me comble de bonheur. C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu, que ce monstre subisse. Un peu partout le sang coule de son corps. Attirée par son sang mais aussi pour lui administrer encore plus de douleur, je le mords au cou. Je ne bois aucune goutte de ce sang impur, mais je le laisse s'écouler lentement. Lorsque mon monstre se calme enfin, l'homme n'est pas mort mais il souffre énormément. Je m'assois à l'opposé de lui.

"Ca va être long et douloureux." dis-je avec une voie sortir d'outre tombe.

Je le regarde se vider lentement de son sang. Son souffle devient erratique. Il supplie pour que je le sauve, arguant qu'il ne veut pas mourir qu'il s'excuse pour tous les actes qu'il a commis et qu'il ne recommencera plus jamais. Mais je ne réalise pas ses prières, et attends patiemment que son dernier souffle arrive. Sa voie se fait plus faible et sa respiration véritablement difficile. Il commence à tousser puis à s'étouffer. Son cœur ralentit, à ma plus grande satisfaction. Après le dernier battement, je quitte la pièce, le laissant là. Je pars en ville pour me nourrir sans même jeter un regard en arrière. Le matin va bientôt se lever et je dois me dépêcher de me nourrir avant qu'il ne fasse jour. Je trouve une proie et plante mes dents dans son cou avec impatience. Je soupire d'aise quand je sens sa force vitale couler dans ma gorge. Une fois repue je reprends le chemin du ranch et suit la trace d'Amanda. Grâce à mon odorat et à ma vitesse il me faut à peine une heure pour la retrouver. Elle est prostrée au pied d'un arbre et semble attendre.

"C'est fini Amanda. Tiens je t'ai apporté quelques une de tes affaires. Tu vas me suivre, je vais t'emmener aux abords de la ville. Après ça je ne pourrais pas faire grand chose pour toi. Tu devras reconstruire ta vie en essayant d'oublier tout ce qui a pu t'arriver ici." expliquais-je.

"Merci Bella." dit-elle simplement.

Je nous emmène à la lisière de la forêt , du côté de la ville. Arrivées, là, je lui rappelle ce qu'elle doit faire, lui dit de faire attention à elle et de nouveau je disparais dans la forêt.

Ma nouvelle mission est de retrouver ma génitrice.

* * *

**Voila voila. **

**La vengeance n'est pas terminée, mais ça ne fera pas plus qu'un autre chapitre, je ne veux pas m'éterniser la-dessus, ce n'est pas le fil conducteur de cette histoire.**

**J'espère pouvoir vous publier le prochain chapitre dans les temps, jusque là j'avais de l'avance, mais c'est fini. De plus j'ai une semaine bien chargée, donc je m'excuse à l'avance si jamais j'ai du retard.**

**Maintenant, à vos reviews les filles! J'adore vraiment vous lire, c'est toujours un si grand plaisir :)**

**A bientôt.**


	19. Chapter 19: qui se mange froid!

**Bonjour bonjour! Je suis super désolée, je crois que j'ai une voire deux semaines de retard...ouais plutôt deux. Et pire, je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews. Mon Dieu, que je suis malpolie. Mais j'ai pas trop trouver le temps je dois dire. Et je viens juste de finir d'écrire ce chapitre. Alors je vous le livre tel quel. D'ailleurs je tiens à m'excuser par avance s'il y a des fautes, je n'ai même pas pris la peine de le relire.**

**Je tiens néanmoins à toutes vous remercier pour vos reviews. Un petit plus particulier à G6K qui a mis la 200ème! Quel plaisir! Vous pouvez pas savoir comme je suis heureuse!**

**Bref je vous ennuie pas plus.**

**Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas ;)**

* * *

Ma nouvelle mission est de retrouver ma génitrice.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle ne m'a pas facilité la vie. Elle a été très dure à trouver. Mais avec beaucoup d'acharnement j'ai fini par la retrouver. Cette garce égoïste se planque en Suisse. C'est donc là que je me trouve plus de 7 mois après avoir quitté Amanda à l'orée de cette forêt.

Ces 7 mois ont sûrement été les pires de toute ma vie. Bien que je n'ai pas eu une vie facile jusque là, je dois me battre quotidiennement contre le vide dans mon cœur. Cette souffrance horrible qui me rappelle jour après jour que j'ai laissé l'homme que j'aime à des milliers de kilomètres derrière moi. Au début je me disais qu'avec le temps, la douleur s'estomperait, mais à la vérité c'est tout le contraire. Chaque jour elle se fait plus dure et s'ancre encore plus au fond de moi. J'ai quelque fois eu dans l'idée de retourner sur mes pas et d'aller retrouver Jasper. Mais je sais que je ne vivrais tranquille que lorsque je me serais chargée de ma mère biologique, qui n'a de mère que le nom. Je ne vais pas la tuer, non je ne crois quand même qu'elle le mérite.

Cette femme tient une grande entreprise. Et ma foi ça à l'air de marcher pour elle. Au vu de la voiture dont elle vient de sortir et des bureaux qui constituent cet immeuble. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait pour en arriver là, mais une chose est sûre elle n'avait pas besoin de moi lorsqu'elle m'a contacté la dernière fois. Alors je me demande juste pourquoi elle m'a fait ce coup là. Je suis actuellement dans son bureau. J'ai usé de mes charmes vampiriques pour amadouer sa secrétaire afin qu'elle me laisse entrer pour un "rendez-vous privé" avec le big boss. Dire que cette femme est ma mère! Mon Dieu, j'en régurgiterais mon déjeuner, si cela était encore possible. Je la regarde entrer dans l'immeuble avec un air détaché. Elle agit comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, elle ne se doute pas de ce qui va lui tomber dessus. L'ascenseur monte, je l'entends s'arrêter à quelques étages. Puis le voila qui arrive, j'entends une paire de talons claquer. La secrétaire prévient ma génitrice que quelqu'un l'attend dans son bureau, et que je cite "cette personne est vraiment étrange, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vous veut, mais méfiez vous". A croire que je fais peur! Haha! Même dans des moments pareils je fait du sarcasme. Je vois la clenche de la porte qui se baisse. En une seconde, je quitte la grande fenêtre pour m'installer dans un des fauteuils qui font face au bureau. Elle entre, m'avise pendant 3 secondes puis:

"Bonjour. Que puis-je faire pour vous?" dit-elle en venant s'installer à son bureau.

Je ne dis rien, elle me fixe effrontément et cela me fait grogner doucement. Je ne peux pas croire que cette femme aux traits tirés soit celle qui m'a mise au monde. Elle semble...indifférente à tout ce qui l'entoure.

Je finis par la saluer.

"Bonjour, maman!" je crache le dernier mot comme s'il me brûlait la langue.

L'incompréhension se lit dans ses yeux.

"Que? ...Isabella, c'est toi?" demande-t-elle pour le moins choquée.

"C'est moi, et c'est Bella. Dis moi pourquoi te caches-tu de la sorte? Tu sais que j'ai eu un mal fou à te trouver. Surtout que je ne connaissais pas ton nom. Il semblerait que mon acte de naissance ai brûlé dans l'incendie qui a ravagé la maison après la mort de Papa, comme tout le reste d'ailleurs. As-tu peur de quelque chose pour te terrer dans ce trou?" ma voix commence à prendre des notes de colère. Toute ma vie j'ai voulu lui faire regretter l'enfer de ma jeunesse. Et je commence doucement à perdre le contrôle.

"Tu n'avais pas besoin de me retrouver, ni de savoir qui je suis." répond-elle simplement.

"Oh tu me blesse. Tu es quand même ma mère. Tu m'a porté pendant 9 mois. Je voulais tellement te connaître!" dis-je avec exagération. J'aimerais juste lui faire bouffer ses dossiers.

"Comment tu m'a trouvé?" interroge-t-elle.

"Eh bien tu vois ça n'a pas été sans mal. Je dois au moins reconnaître que tu as bien caché les pistes. Mais tu as commis une boulette. J'ai fini par m'en souvenir. Tu m'a appelé de ton bureau il y a de ça quelques années. Appel qui consistait à me faire venir. Dis-moi avais-tu réellement besoin de moi? J'en doute étant donné le lieu où nous nous trouvons." expliquais-je.

"Je voulais retrouver ma petite fille." répond-elle mielleuse.

"Conneries!" criais-je avec rage. "Tu n'avais pas besoin de moi, tu n'en a jamais eu besoin. Tu m'a envoyé des foutus mercenaires! Non mais tu te rends compte! Tu aurais du continuer de m'ignorer. Il aurait été préférable pour toi que tu ne me contacte jamais." dis-je la voix pleine de menaces.

"Que pouvais-je faire d'autre? Tu refusais de me rencontrer. C'était le seul moyen." dit-elle de son air hautain.

"Je ne sais pas dans quoi tu trempes pour m'envoyer de telles personnes. Et je n'avais certainement pas l'intention de te servir de poules aux œufs d'or. Si j'amasse du fric c'est surement pas pour t'en faire gracieusement don. Je vis pour moi et pour moi seule. Et il faut que tu saches que les gars que tu m'a collé au train sont morts. Tous. Et surtout le dernier. Ecoute, je ne veux plus rien a voir à faire avec toi. Jamais! Tu as de la chance et estime toi heureuse je ne te ferais rien. Mais tu dois savoir...je veillerais. Sache qu'une menace constante pèsera sur ta tête tant que je te saurais en vie. Je ne suis pas une gentille petite fille, loin de là. Tu as fait de moi un monstre." je la vois qui s'agite. La peur ressort par tous les pores de sa peau. "Tu ne peux rien contre moi, rien du tout. Il y a seulement une chose que je veux savoir. Comment il est mort?"

"Qui ça?"

"Mon père! Qui d'autre." lui criais-je au visage.

"Oh ca. Un malencontreux accident." ricane-t-elle.

"Tu mens! Tu mérites de mourir cent fois pour toutes les choses que tu as faites. Mais je ne te ferais pas cet honneur. Néanmoins, tu as tué mon père. Pour une raison qui m'échappe et qu'il vaut mieux que j'ignore. Mais tu n'es pas intouchable et je te le ferais regretter, Renée!" la prévins-je.

"Tu ne peux rien me faire!" se défend-elle.

Je me lève, et la met en garde une dernière fois.

"N'oublie pas Renée, n'oublie pas qu'une épée de Damoclès trône fièrement au dessus de ta tête. Je serais au courant de tout. Et tu n'as aucun moyen de m'échapper. N'essaye jamais de me retrouver, ou tu payeras les conséquences d'un tel acte."

Sur ce je sors de son bureau et quitte cet établissement. Une fois dans la rue je lève les yeux vers le bureau de cette femme. Elle me regarde partir, se croyant supérieure à moi. Moi je rentre tranquillement à l'hôtel. J'ai encore quelques petites choses à régler et ensuite je pourrais rentrer. Dans ma chambre d'hôtel, je ne perds pas une minute et entame tout de suite mon nouveau plan. Je buche jours et nuits pendant une semaine et demie. Mon but étant de couler l'entreprise de ma mère. Je veux la mettre à la rue comme je l'ai été. Il me faut encore un peu de temps pour mettre mon plan à exécution, la procédure étant assez longue. Je dois non seulement couler l'entreprise, mais je dois aussi trouver les documents qui prouvent que ma mère est une arnaqueuse et qu'elle a tué mon père. Ce labeur me prend en tout 3 longues semaines. Mais je finis par y parvenir. Pour ça internet est un sacré atout. Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps il y aura des retombées, mais une chose est sûre je me tiendrais informée. Je m'arrange pour diriger toutes les ressources financières de l'entreprise sur un de mes comptes. Compte qui ne porte bien sur pas mon nom et qui servira à financer l'agrandissement de l'orphelinat où j'ai passé quelques années. Et peut être aussi que cela servira pour d'autres associations. Je ne m'attarde pas plus. Voila maintenant un petit peu plus de 8 mois que j'ai quitté ceux que je considérais comme ma famille. Et je n'ai qu'une hâte c'est de les retrouver. J'engage donc quelqu'un pour terminer le boulot. Un hacker que je tiens au chantage mais que je paye plus que bien. Il me tiendra au courant de tout ce qu'il se passera désormais pour ma génitrice et son entreprise. Sincèrement j'espère qu'elle va en chier.

J'organise mon voyage de retour. Je prends quelques secondes pour envoyer un mail à Rosalie. C'est la seule à qui j'ai continué d'envoyer de mes nouvelles environ une fois toutes les 2 semaines. Je l'informe que je vais bien et qu'aujourd'hui j'ai fait une grande avancée dans ma vie. Toutefois j'omets volontairement de lui dire que je serais de retour d'ici demain, afin de lui en faire la surprise. Une fois cela fait, je range mes affaires, paye l'hôtel et prend la direction de l'aéroport. Demain je serais enfin de retour auprès de ceux que j'aime. Mon cœur s'en réjouit, mais mon âme pleure. Que vont-ils penser de moi? Que vont-ils dirent quand ils vont voir que je me nourris de sang humain? Comment vont-ils réagir quand ils vont apprendre que j'ai tué toutes ces personnes? J'ai peur. J'ai peur mais j'ai hâte, alors je ne recule pas. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et monte dans l'avion après un repas bien mérité.

POV Rosalie

Voila maintenant plus de 8 mois que Bella est partie. Plus personne n'agit pareil. Jasper est sans nul doute le plus atteint de nous tous. Il essaye de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais je sais qu'il est au plus mal. Depuis qu'il sait que Bella l'aime il s'en veut à mort. Et bien je pense qu'il n'a que ce qu'il mérite. Après tout, il n'avait qu'à pas la rejeter comme il l'a fait. Bella m'avait demandé de ne pas lui en vouloir, mais comment le pourrais-je alors qu'il est purement et simplement la cause de son départ. Je m'étais trouvé une amie, une sœur. Quelqu'un qui me comprenait et qui ne me jugeait pas. J'avais trouvé en Bella une personne merveilleuse et elle me manque chaque jour. Elle reviendra je le sais. Mais quand?

Au début, je passais mon temps à en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Jasper pour lui faire payer. Mais très vite, j'ai vu que sa douleur le rongeait, alors je me suis rangée de son côté. Il est quand même mon frère presque jumeau et je l'aime comme tel. Sa peine me brise et son chagrin me touche. Il n'est que l'ombre de lui même et fait semblant de vivre depuis ce jour. Emmett ne rit plus, Carlisle n'a plus le même entrain et Esmée la même passion de vivre. Edward et Alice sont malheureux aussi mais à un moindre degré. Je suis triste comme les pierres. Heureusement ma meilleure amie me donne de ses nouvelles de temps en temps. Comme à l'instant où elle me dit qu'elle va bien et qu'elle a fait un grande pas en avant. Tant mieux, je suis contente pour elle. J'espère seulement qu'elle sera bientôt de retour parmi nous.

POV Jasper

Ces 8 mois ont été, sans aucun doute, les pires de ma vie. Et pourtant j'en ai vu des choses dans ma vie de vampire.

Mais à présent je suis une coquille vide, et je suis complètement dépressif. Carlisle disait que je m'y ferais, comme il s'est trompé ce jour là. Je ne m'y fais pas, son absence me ronge de l'intérieur. J'ai été contraint de quitter le lycée parce que je projetais mes mauvaises ondes. Alors je suis souvent seul. Rosalie me soutient, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. De temps à autre, elle reçoit un mail de Bella. Je sais qu'elle va bien et ça devrait me rassurer, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis inquiet.

Chaque jour je relis la lettre de Bella. Elle dit qu'elle va revenir pour me botter le cul! Mon Dieu, j'attends cela avec impatience. Ma petite humaine fragile. Je suis sûre qu'elle en est capable, après tout elle s'est fracturé la main n me donnant un coup de poing! Cette fille est capable de tout.

Elle me manque, tellement, terriblement. Sans elle je ne suis rien. Je ne ressentais pas ce besoin d'être proche d'elle lorsqu'elle vivait avec nous. Je ne m'étais pas aperçu que j'étais tellement dépendant d'elle. C'est toujours quand on perd quelqu'un qu'on se rend compte à quel point on a besoin de lui. J'ai besoin d'elle, comme si elle était mon oxygène personnel. Je suffoque depuis ce jour, où elle est partie par ma faute, et qu'impuissant, je l'ai laissé faire sans rien dire ni rien faire. Pire que tout, je suis responsable de son départ. Si je n'avais pas été aussi...con, il n'y a pas d'autre mot, elle ne serait pas partie en colère. Elle ne serait peut-être même pas partie du tout.

Je suis pathétique, je me mens à moi même. Je sais parfaitement qu'elle serait partie quand même. Edward me l'a dit, elle avait des choses à régler. Pauvre Edward, il en aura vu avec moi et mes pensées tristes. Je crois bien qu'il me fuit à présent. La seule personne qui accepte de rester à mes côtés, c'est Rosalie. Ca n'a pas été facile pour elle. Et on peut dire qu'elle a tout fait pour que je me sente au plus mal. Elle m'a envoyé sa rage et sa tristesse pendant des jours. M'a accusé de tous les torts du monde. Elle a eu beaucoup de mal à faire face au départ de Bella, tout comme moi. Emmett m'en veut. Il dit que je suis responsable du départ de sa petite sœur. Je le comprends, avec elle il avait enfin quelqu'un avec qui être lui-même. Il lui donnait tout son amour et elle l'absorbait littéralement. Il ne lui a jamais menti et elle l'a toujours accepté. Il était son "Nounours". Aujourd'hui, il n'a juste plus aucune joie de vivre. C'est de ma faute, je suis coupable. Carlisle et Esmée ont perdu une fille. Je l'ai senti cet amour parental qui lui était destiné, venant d'eux. Bella avait besoin d'eux, et il semble qu'ils étaient plus qu'heureux de lui donner tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Ils continuent de me dire qu'ils ne m'en veulent pas, et c'est sincère, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir coupable d'avoir arracher cette merveilleuse personne à ma famille. Je suis coupable, et je vivrais avec cela jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de revenir, ce doit être ma punition. Je l'accepte. Je l'ai mérité.

* * *

**Alors cette dernière vengeance? La suite sera les retrouvailles. **

**Je vous préviens à l'avance qu'elle ne sera pas publiée la semaine prochaine puisque je serais en Espagne et donc je vais profiter un peu de vacances au soleil. Mais vous l'aurez dès que je rentrerais je vous l'assure. Et cette fois je répondrais à vos reviews.**

**A bientôt.**


End file.
